


Gaster's Story

by NightHowl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Some don't come until last arc but I don't feel like editing since I plan to post one a day, also let me know if any warning tags are needed, it's been a while since I've touched many of these chapters, spent way too much time not to, the story is done after like two years so heck yeah I'm posting it here, this account is like my writing archive of what I've put a lot of effort to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: My version of Gaster's tale, where skeletons are man made yet barely anything is known by others about their species. Truly skeletons hiding in a closet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Small note: originally, before I even touched Ao3 ever, the first and last chapters of this story were called "Prologue" and "Epilogue" respectively. Due to Ao3's formatting and me wanting to avoid the "Chapter _: Chapter _" dilemma, they'll just be called "Chapter 1" and "Chapter 40". This also means chapters get pushed up by one from their original numbers. Just thought I'd mention that, it's also why they first and last are a bit shorter. Most chapters will slowly become around ~2k words give or take. Other than this, I'll try to keep the format similar to how I originally presented it in other places.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 266
> 
> Lab Arc Start

A cylinder container holds a strange, unidentified liquid. Inside is a teen sized skeleton, his white yet glowing purple soul visible in his ribcage, with things attached to monitor him, in a dormant state for who knows how long now.

He starts to open his eyes for the first time, barely able to see for a bit. When he can see, he sees many humans in lab coats, not fully understanding why or anything, he is filled with curiosity by them. Learning how to move his head after a while, He begins to looks around, trying to see everything possible, his curiosity overflowing. It slowly makes him learn movements, starting with extremidies and moving to his body.

He looks everywhere, and eventually swims to the glass, able to see somewhat more. He notices a figure standing behind all the humans. He looks closer to see its a lizard monster also in a lab coat, looking slightly upset. The skeleton tilts his head confused. He saw so many things he didn't understand, and hoped to understand.

The humans start to shift, pulling out many objects ranging from devices to clipboards, more start to appear as the skeleton watches eagerly, wondering what they are up to. The lizard monster slinks back a bit, seeming to want to stay away from the commotion.

Some humans come closer but only to check the screens below, filled with information on the teen while he was in a dormant state. Others chat to each other, some writing things down.

The small skeleton looks around one last time, and smiles, innocently and sweetly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,031

After a day, they took him out of the container and taught him out to walk, a lost skill. His mind was behind compared to his body, but it was making a fast catch up to his original state.

While trying to walk, he stumbled a few times, but he got it after a while. Some of the scientist were strict with him learning to walk though. They'd get angry and yell at him for not knowing how at first. It made his smile start to slowly fade over time. He didn't like the loud noises at all.

The next day after that was his first test they did on him. That's what made him lose his smile completely...

They wanted to test if he could feel pain and many other things related. According to the lizard monster, Dr. Vedran, he said it wasn't ever ordered by the humans' leader, the head of the project with the monsters' king. They admitted, but they said his son did, and that was their excuse.

Gaster couldn't understand much, or who they were talking about. Gaster could only see that they didnt care for his feelings. He was just a thing to them, and it didn't take him long to realize this.

Now he sat in the "jail cell" they had for him, shaking and crying in the corner of it while holding his bandaged, broken arm, the radius bone of it snapped. The bandage was stained with his blood.

He was curled into a ball, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. He had his eyes shut, until he heard someone speak from just outside the cell.

"I've come to give you something to eat. You're going to need it." A rough but nice sounding voice says, making Gaster open his eyes and look its direction. Gaster leans away when he sees Vedran standing there with a tray of food, unsure about whether to trust or not.

Vedran sighs as he begins to unlock the cell, the small skeleton watching him closely. Vedran sets the tray down somewhat close to him, and backs away to the other side. "You're lucky yet unlucky, you know. They were planning on doing more but things happened so they are behind schedule. The unlucky part is that they are more following the son rather than the *actual* leaders." He huffs in frustration.

The fragile skeleton just watches him rant. He only eases a bit and stops leaning. Gaster looks at the tray, the food actually seeming too good for this place.

"Not going to talk? I know you can. You might as well practice and learn. They are going to force you later." Vedran explains and Gaster quickly looks back up at him.

"H-hi." The teen struggles to get out the word, and weakly smiles for him being able to do it. Vedran smiles back.

"Not bad. You'll get better. You just have to keep trying." The scientist says. Its awkward silence for a bit after until Gaster looks back at the tray curiously. "Hungry? Its food. I'd eat up."

Gaster hesitates but starts to slowly crawl to the plate of food. He looks at it a bit before actually interacting with it.

He picks up the piece of bread on it and holds it in his hand. He tears into two and looks at both pieces, one in each hand. "Food... Eat..." He repeats a bit of what Vedran told him, his brain starting to catch up with speaking abilities.

He looks up at Vedran, unsure what he wants him to do. Vedran sighs. "Right. They erased your memories and knowledge... All you can get back is your abilities..." He says and pauses. "Looks like I'll have to teach you again, and maybe get you back in some of your old interests..." Gaster tilts his head, clueless of what he means.

Vedran slowly walks over and sits down next to the tray, across from Gaster. The small skeleton slinks back from Vedran moving over. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help." The monster explains but Gaster doesn't budge. "You're not making this easy you know."

Gaster shifts a bit and Vedran backs up, pushing the tray closer as well. The skeleton just stares at what he has in his hands and in the tray. The old lizard lets out a sigh and leaves for a bit, Gaster watching where he disappeared past the cage. He left the door unlocked so the young teen gets up and walks to the opening, looking around the hallways for where the scientist went, putting all his bread in one hand.

Vedran later appears again around a corner at the end of a hallway with a lunch box. He notices Gaster looking ready to leave and starts walking faster back. When he gets there, the smaller monster stares at him and steps back a bit.

"I can't have you out here or I'll get in trouble! As nice as it would be, you can't leave or otherwise one of us gets in trouble!" Vedran yells, shooing him back in. Gaster backs up and starts to tear up too. He goes and sits back down at the tray. Vedran sighs and comes over to sit next to him. "Look, I don't want to have to yell at you for things like these." He starts, and Gaster looks at him. "Its just dangerous for us here. Two monsters surrounding by humans with more power..." There's silence for a bit.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gaster stumbles out, looking down. Vedran looks over fondly.

"You're fine. You'll learn." He says and rubs Gaster's skull comfortingly. The small skeleton replies with a smile. Vedran begins to take food out of the lunch box he has and begins eating, hoping to show Gaster how.

The young teen quickly picks up what he's doing. He looks at his bread for a bit and begins eating too. On his first bite he perks up in surprise, that later turns happy. His face clearly showed he really liked the food.

The two sit together as the quiet atmosphere takes over, both enjoying the relaxing silence...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,331

Gaster was sleeping soundly on the pillows and blankets they gave him for a bed. All lights were off in the lab, until a scientist came and turned them on, knocking on the cell. Gaster woke up, getting up and rubbing his eye sockets free of sleep.

"Subject 0, we need you for a test." The scientist said. Fear spiked in him but he didn't show it. He nodded and got up, walking over to the opening. The scientist made him go in front, pushing him by the head to move forward, sometimes faster than Gaster's tired body could keep up.

Gaster looked around the halls, wondering where they were taking him this time. He doesn't even know how many times they've done this routine. Its been so long... He can't even tell anymore. He asked Vedran for a way to tell the time, and he said he'd get him something. That was... Yesterday? Vedran said they had him on a day night schedule, and Vedran explained the whole time and days concept, luckily.

Gaster looked down one of the halls and saw Vedran, perking up at the fact he was here. The monster scientist was carrying a bag, but the skeleton could tell he was angry by the look on his face. He walked over, more liking stomping honestly, and started talking to the scientist guiding Gaster.

"Where are you taking him now?! He just woke up!" Vedran complains. Vedran still may fight for letting him have a relaxing morning, but Gaster's became so use to this he just watches the fight of the same bickering over his schedule. Honestly, at this point Gaster was only half listening to the conversation.

"Wingdin shouldn't have to wake up so early either! He barely makes the necessary sleep amount to function properly!"

"He gets as much as needed. He has a schedule for that reason. After this test he can rest. It is a simple thinking test. Nothing too hard for the morning either." With that, the scientist began to push Gaster to walk again, surprising the small skeleton. Vedran follows behind and says one last thing before leaving to work on other projects.

"It better be! If he struggles at it, don't yell at him for it! It's early morning! None of us want to be up this early, nor does he!" With that, Vedran turns around and leaves the scientist to keep leading Gaster.

He is lead into a room with another two scientists, one grabbing books and setting them on a table. The other has a clipboard and pen, looking read to write things down. Both of them watch Gaster walk in, seeming to give some kind of stare, making him uncomfortable. The scientist behind him guides him to sit at the table, which he does so.

"We have a test for you, Subject 0." The scientist from behind says while going to sit down. _Lets call him... Dr. Jerkface, cause he's probably the worst one._ Probably. Gaster thought to himself. He's been here for who knows how long, he knew them somewhat well.

Gaster only nods, watching their movements. "We want you to try to read. We have some books supplied for you to try." "Dr. Jerkface" gestures at the books, and Gaster reaches for one. They weren't special. Just simple books for kids.

Gaster began to flip through and "try" to read them. It... Didn't exactly work per say. He couldn't make out words besides probably some basic ones. They erased his memory, sure, but some things they didn't manage to, luck or not who knows. The worst part of this whole thing? Mess up one word and they get mad.

They'd say the words instead with a stern voice the first time, but after that they obviously just are plain mad. He'd flinch with every word and reading rule they'd yell his way, trying his best with bare minimum memory on this kind of stuff. At a point, he put his hands to his head in frustration and fear. At the end of the first book, he felt relieved it was over, or at least for now.

They read the next few books until they had a satisfactory amount of "data" on his low, limited reading skills. Gaster sighs, in both relief and frustration when they take the books back.

"We got what we needed. Lets get you back to your holding room." The scientist says. Gaster gets up from the table, the scientist coming from behind again and "leading" him, all the way back to the cell. Gaster really didnt expect any less or more to happen.

Gaster sat down as the scientist closed the door on him, and began the wait for something to do or happen. It wasn't long for Vedran to hear he was done and come, holding the same bag from before. Gaster seemed excited seeing him.

"Vedran!" He shouts and runs over as Vedran unlocks it to come inside. Gaster gets a bit antsy as he bounced a bit in place. His eye lights were glowing brighter with joy.

Vedran couldn't help but laugh at the impatient, joyful, little skeleton. He had done this ever since they got to know each other. It didn't even take long for the smaller one to learn how to say his name properly.

"Calm down, calm down." Vedran says, giving a smile. Gaster tries his best, backing up a bit as the lizard monster walks in. Vedran sits down with Gaster on the makeshift bed, letting out a sigh.

"What's in the bag??" The skeleton asks, still bouncing a bit. Vedran laughs as he pulls out a calendar, which makes Gaster give a confused look.

"One thing is a calender for this year and part of the next." He says and pulls out a few books after. "These are for you to learn from. I'll have to help you with reading, but that's fine." Gaster nods as he looks at the stuff. He wasn't too interested in the books, from this more obviously, but the calendar he was.

"The calendar... Is for dates right??" Gaster says, trying to recall what Vedran told him. Vedran nods and opens it up. He points to a date, September 15th.

"This is the day you were revived." He says and flips a few pages, pointing to another date. November 3rd. "This is now. You've been up for 48 days." Gaster stares at the pages before doing anything.

"So how do I tell what day is it later?" Gaster asks, looking up at Vedran. The scientist reaches in his lab coat for a red sharpie, handing it over to Gaster, which the teen gladly takes, taking the cap off. He knew how to use these. Vedran let him use his pens to write words all the time and even draw. "So what do I do...?"

"Cross of each day so far with an X. When they make you sleep, it is nighttime. The day is over. Thats when you will cross out the current day." Vedran explains, nicely taking the sharpie and crossing off November 1st and 2nd with a big, red X, then offers it back. Gaster watches, before taking it back.

"Is the day over yet...?" Gaster asks, obviously curious. Vedran looks at his watch before shaking his head.

"No. Soon, but no." Vedran answers. Gaster seems diappointed, putting the cap back on the sharpie. "You can cross out the months before if you so badly want to." Gaster's eye lights grow brighter at this, getting a bit jumpy. "But, I want to teach you some more things before you do that. You can do that when you are bored." Gaster nods and Vedran pulls the books over, picking up one that happens to be a science book.

Gaster scoots closer, watching him flip through. Vedran begins to read and explain things to him, and the teen shows sudden interest. Keeping close and trying to read along...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,615

Gaster had just finished with another test, and now had bandages around the area where the neck bones meet the shoulder bones. A few others like on his right leg and left arm, which the arm was covered by sleeves. The sleeves were a request from the king of monsters. At least he didn't look too beaten up, not that Gaster cared too much at this point.

The teen was marking out the date on a new calendar. It has been almost a year, now being September 15th again. The old calendar was hung on the wall, closed. Inside, an X was on every date, and his revival day circled. The day was circled again, and it was now almost over. Gaster got impatient and crossed it out early, not that he was expecting much more to happen today.

He couldn't read his stash of books in the corner too well either, that or he read them all, making his options on things to do be more limited. Vedran told him he grew a reading disability, all thanks to not being taught while his brain was catching up to his actual age again. Vedran tried his best, but wasn't able to do too much with the scientists around, so he became a very slow reader and takes a while to figure out most complicated, big words.

He started hearing footsteps from outside his cell. He perked up, looking over at the door and saw Vedran unlocking it, holding something red in his hand. Once Vedran opens the door he walks over to Gaster and sits down, taking a glance at the calendar.

"Impatient today? You know I was going to come sometime today." Vedran says with a chuckle. He places the red fabric in front of Gaster, which catches his attention only for a bit as Gaster goes back to the question.

"You seemed to be taking longer and I was booored!" Gaster whines. He closed both the sharpie and calendar, putting them to the side, focus shifting. "So what is this for Vedran...?"

"A present." Vedran states. Gaster smiles, but is still confused on what it is for exactly, and why he got it. He usually got him something but he always told him before. That or Gaster asked for it. "A scarf for you to wear. I thought you'd like it. Here, let me put it on you."

Vedran picks it up and wraps it around Gaster, who finds an instant liking to the soft fabric. His smile grew as he felt it with his hands. "I like it!" He says, stopping and looking up at Vedran, who smiles.

"Good! I thought so, but do you know why exactly I got you this?" Vedran asked, like he should know it. Gaster gave him a confused look.

"Becaaause you like me and want to take care of me as your own...?" Gaster answers, trying his best to guess why. Vedran laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. I gave it to you because it has now been a year since you've been revived. I wouldn't say you were lying though." Vedran says gives a smile. "I'm probably the only one willing to celebrate with you anyways."

"Oh! But..." Gaster looks at his new scarf, holding it in his hands while it is around his neck still. "Is today really that special...? Then again I am a year older... How old am I now?" Gaster looks back at Vedran. "You told me before I died at 13." Vedran sighed.

"Yes. You did. Though... Your revival date wouldn't really tell how long it has been since you were born... And for convenience, we'll ignore the days you were still in a dead or in the machine dormant..." Vedran sat pondering for a moment, trying to actually know what's been happening in the past year. It has been a hectic one, hasn't it? Luckily, they had the supplies to make the revival fast than it normally would’ve been. Then again, that kid has been asking for it go quicker before right?

Gaster didn't even seem affected by the way he phrased it. He was young with a still developing mind, sure, but he wasn't dumb. He knows he died as a middle schooler who actually seemed to have a good start judging by his grades. Vedran told him before, and there was no point in hiding why he was like this, right? It would probably only make things worse later on if he didn’t know anyways.

"By now you're 14. October 19th is when you turn 15." Vedran answers. Gaster perks up, dropping the scarf to just hang around his neck.

"Oh! I guess it's the only thing that matters from my past, huh?" Gaster says normally, like it didn't even bother he didn’t know who he was. What he was before, and what made him himself.

"Do you not mind not knowing your past and who you were before?" Vedran asks and Gaster shakes his head.

"It doesn't affect me now, does it?" Gaster replies. "I will only care when it affects me." Vedran frowns at this, and Gaster keeps a neutral face. The scientist sighs and looks at a nearby wall.

"I guess it isn't too pleasent to know what you lost, or how you died..." Vedran says and scratches the back of his neck. Gaster only does a small nod. Vedran sighs and looks back at him. “Then this is a new start for you. I’ll see what i can do to make it a good one.” Gaster seemed to be half paying attention, but gave a small smile.

“You’re lucky to be alive again, you know.” Vedran says after a while. Gaster begins to pay attention as he gives Vedran a curious stare. “You were close to being a failed experiment.”

“What do you mean?” Gaster asks Vedran, seeming more curious than shocked, concerned, or even scared. Vedran expected more of a reaction out of him. He thinks for a bit before answering Gaster.

“You see… It’s something to do with you being a skeleton. You were once human, which means, like most, you don’t have very much magic in you to start. It raises a bit as you become half monster but… Your soul needed more to make organs and make your body able to function.” Vedran begins to explain. “You didn’t start with enough… The human scientist didn’t understand either… When they saw the natural rise in your magic as your soul started to connect, they tried to lower it back down through another experiment, which is before you woke up from your dormant state.”

“Really? What happened then?” He asks, but he was smart enough to know something went wrong somewhere along the lines. It wasn’t like humans had a great understanding of magic either. It often confused and scared them.

“They tried their magic ‘lower’ experiment, but it was an ultimate fail as they ended up raising it just enough to survive.” He continues explaining, hoping Gaster understood. “It’s because of how they did it. They somehow took away and lowered your magic levels, but because of it, the soul thought it wasn’t making enough, so it raised it’s limit each time, just making their fear worse, until they finally gave up. That’s around the time you woke up.”

Gaster’s eyes were bright, full of curiosity. “What can magic do? What does it do normally?” The small skeleton asks. Vedran enjoyed how he had questions to ask. Explaining science to someone who understood was always fun for him, and be always took it seriously.

“Magic can allow monsters or even human wizards cast spells or anything that, basically, takes magic to do.” Vedran answers the first question simply. “Normally, though, if we aren’t doing magic, it itself helps our bodies function and fixes them too by healing. This goes for humans as well.”

“How does it do that?” Vedran never really taught him on magic. He wasn't really allowed to, but it was like a birthday for Gaster today. Going against them to teach him was fine for today.

“Magic uses its powers to heal wounds, some taking longer than others. Luckily, monsters having more magic, are able to heal faster. It's a great benefit and advantage for fragile monsters compared to strong bodied humans.” Vedran explained whatever the teen asked, keeping his voice lower than normal, his face looking serious. Gaster continued his curious stare that showed nothing else but curiosity.

“Am I fragile? Or am I strong bodied?” Vedran paused when Gaster asked. Being half-monster half-human made this question seem hard, but it wasn't even that hard at all, due to what he actually was.

“You’re fragile.” Vedran explains bluntly. “Unlike a human, obviously, your bones are exposed, making them easier to break with less protection. Your bones can get scratched, broken, chipped, and snapped in half easily.” Gaster didn't flinch, nor move. He just absorbed all the information.

“Fragile, huh…?” He says, his voice low. He went over all he was told, one more time. He had a stare, looking at the floor, his thoughts had much to talk about with him. He felt the need to be more cautious. It ebbed at him.

Letting out a sigh, Vedran heads over to the corner of books, and pulls out a 6th grade science book. Luckily the books were sorted from reading books or school books, which were further sorted by reading level and school subjects. Vedran comes back and sits down.

Gaster’s gaze shifted to Vedran as he snapped out of his thoughts, coming over to see what they are learning today. Bones huh? How coincidental...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,655

They found out. Vedran doesn’t know how, but they did. They got mad at him for teaching Gaster about magic. After they found out, they began to keep him away from Gaster as much as possible. They would lie about his schedule and give Vedran more work to do. Vedran after a while would pass by to make sure. There was no reason for a spike in tests. During actually experiments they would take away Gaster’s scarf calling, it a “nuisance” to what they were going to do with him.

They knew they had to do something about Gaster since he knows about magic now. They wanted to see his limits and abilities, so that’s what they did. He himself didn’t know his limits at all though. They wanted to be ready either way, even if they didn't know this. A loose, dangerous experiment was never good for them.

“We want to see what you can do.” One of the scientists out of the three in the room they took him to for his next test. The scientist was at a big console, another behind with a clipboard. _It’s Dr. Jerkface again._ Gaster let out a small, unnoticeable huff. “You know of magic. Try to use it on the dummy over there.” He points to the dummy across the room. It wasn’t much. Looked like it was falling apart.

Gaster had a bored, unamused expression as he turned to it. He raised his arm in the dummy’s direction, guessing this is how it worked. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he tried just concentrating for something to happen. Nothing happened.

The scientists watch as he growls in frustration, stomping his foot down. At that exact moment, bones shot of the ground in front of him, scaring both him and the scientists. They all stared wide-eyed, in complete shock. Gaster turns to them, one of them whispering to the other.

“Go get the machine ready. Now.” The one at the console says and Gaster backs up in fear. One scientist runs off, as the other two leave shortly after pressing some buttons on the console in the front off the room. The door shut behind them as they ran out.

Gaster tried to follow, not wanting to be left in somewhere he doesn’t know well. He found the door locked shut, attempting to slam his fist on it and shout to get someone’s attention. He began to tear up and shake as he slid his back down the door, giving up. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried, burying his face in his knees.

They knew he couldn’t control his magic. He was too dangerous.

It wasn’t too long later until the door opens again and he falls backwards, catching himself with his elbows, before he almost fell on his back. He looks up at who opened the door, hoping it to be Vedran, only to see one of the other three scientists there, not the main one talking earlier that acted like the main boss at the console. That one was behind him. The scientist above him tried to drag him by his arms, and he began to struggle against the grip, kicking his legs and screaming.

“Be careful! You don’t know what that monster could do!” One of them shouts over at the one dragging Gaster, the boss one. “He could attack you!” The one above Gaster let go, letting his body slam to the floor without warning. He swore he heard a crack as he slammed on the floor, letting out a gasp in shock, staring at the ceiling as the pain surged through his back, unable to speak or even scream for a minute from it.

He let out a scream a little later once he regained the ability to speak, causing them to wince. They stayed back and watched him struggle in pain. He hugged himself, looking up at the scientist in fear, tears streaked down his face. “How the hell are we going to get him there then?!” The one above Gaster yells, turning to the others behind him.

“You scare him at he might as well attack you!” The main one yells. “He dangerous and unstable!” The one above growls and looks back down at Gaster, giving a angry glare.

“Please, please, please-!” He begged, the tears coming in faster. “I’ll do anything but don't hurt me!” The scientist backed up, his glare not wavering a bit, causing Gaster to hug himself tighter.

“Then get up!” He barked, yanking Gaster by the arm and making him let go of himself. Gaster tries to get balance as he tries to stand, the scientist still holding him by the arm.

“What did I tell you?!” The scientist makes both of them look at him. “Do you want to die or something?! We would have to cover up your death or something just to get away with this! We can’t let people know of this experiment! The leaders don’t want anyone knowing, remember?!”

“So what? He’s too scared to do anything anyways!” He yanks him forward a bit, making Gaster wince. He throws Gaster forward, who falls to the ground on his face, another crack coming from his fragile bones. He looks up, a small very small crack above his right eye. He whimpered in pain as he got up, trembling in pain and fear. “Now move!” He barks and pushes him by the back of his head.

He follows the command and keeps walking, hugging himself for comfort. The others glare at each other before leading him from both the front and back, into a room he’s barely remembers until he looks at the tank machine at one wall of the room. He looked around, devices everywhere. The one behind pushed him forward to a chair with straps to lock down something, or someone.

Gaster slinks over to it, terrified of what it does. “Sit.” One said behind him sternly, and he does so, his breath quickening a bit. They strapped him in, and Gaster didn’t refuse. What he wanted to refuse is when they exposed his soul and stuck some tubes to it.

They walked into another boxed in area as his anxiety grew. He closed his eyes, preparing for whatever was going to happen. He never expected the surging pain of when they turned it on and it began to suck the magic from his soul directly. He let out a ear splitting screech as Vedran ran in, almost out of breath it seemed.

“What are you doing?!” Vedran comes in, finally able to walk to this side of the lab, but realizes quickly after running in. “Not this again!” Vedran growls, walking to the other scientist as they turn the machine off, making Gaster’s screeching die out. He sat there breathing hard and felt like he was going to pass out. “What are you doing this for?!” One walked out to explain to Vedran.

Gaster had his cracked eye closed, as he could barely tell what was happening anymore. He couldn't feel in some areas of his body and everything was fuzzy. He could only make out shapes and blobs of color.

Next thing he knew is he was unstrapped and picked up, being carried off somewhere. He was put down in a laying position as he looked at the yellow and white blob that started to clear up slightly after a bit. He blinked a few times, realizing it was Vedran, making him smile.

“Are you feeling alright?” Gaster took a bit to reply to Vedran’s question, trying to sit up, almost failing.

“Y-yeah…” He mumbled out, putting a hand to his head. “I feel… Sore and everything is a bit blurry…” Vedran muttered under his breath as he began to do a mini check up on Gaster.

“Damn it...” He muttered. “You’re low on magic then. Your eyes are going out. The soreness is from the magic being sucked out.” Gaster tried to understand, but got a bit more afraid when a possibility popped in his head.

“What happens if I run out of magic…?” Gaster asks, causing Vedran to sigh. Gaster kept an eye closed as he watched Vedran work.

“Your entire body will shut down. You’ll die…” Vedran didn’t seem to happy of the thought. “... Again…” He mumbles to the point it’s not audible to Gaster. Gaster finally had a reaction to everything trying to destroy his life. He was scared. After getting so close to it happening, he didn’t want it at all. “You’re lucky you just barely got to passing out. It could be worse.” Vedran began to check the crack above his closed eye. “How did this happen?”

“They threw me to the ground… And I think the same thing happened to my back…” Gaster whimpered out. Vedran wipes away with a clean cloth some of the blood that had been trickling out of the crack.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you fixed up and then we can go back to your cell.” Vedran promised and Gaster nodded. “You’ve survived two years here. Sure, it’s getting tougher, but you can make it through. Your soul is perseverance right now for a reason.”

With a shaky breath, Gaster nodded. Vedran finished patching him up and picked him up again. Gaster shook in his arms, still in shock over the event as he tried wiping away his tears. Once they got to the cell, Vedran set him down on his makeshift bed. Gaster takes the blankets and curls up in them, facing the wall. Vedran sat down nearby, and Gaster groaned, not turning over to face him.

“I’ll be here to guard you.” Vedran says, letting out a sigh of relief. Gaster picks up his scarf nearby and wraps it around his neck, getting comfy as his soul tries to reproduce it’s lost magic and heal him at the same time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,323

Vedran was leading Gaster somewhere. He didn't explain much besides that it was important and would help Gaster in his situation. It’s been quite a lot of days since the incident, Gaster now being sixteen.

Vedran was pulling him along by the hand as they started hearing voices. Vedran seemed to ignore it, but it peaked Gaster’s interest. He looks around for them, passing a hallway to another open room. Gaster lets go of Vedran and backs up a bit, stopping to peek into the room from the corner after passing by. Vedran stops and looks back at him, a bit confused of his actions.

Gaster sees people he's never seen before and the scientists of the lab, all talking at each other at a table. He saw new three people to his surprise. A huge goat monster, and two look almost alike humans, one looking younger than the other. He could kind of make out the voices.

“How is he coming along?” The goat monster asks. Everyone shuffles around to sit down, just having started. Everyone seemed… Friendly acting?

“Subject-0 is coming along very well. We had some… Mishaps since the last meeting, but it is getting fixed, no worries.” The main scientist from said “mishap”. A few others nod, the one younger human he’s never seen having a sly grin.

“I thought his name was Aster and we agreed to call him that?” The goat monster replies. With the way he asks the question and the way the humans at the table react, it seems to be an ongoing problem.

“We told you, that's how he is being documented for the past three years.” One of the scientist say, letting out a sigh. The conversation continues with more bickering over names and questions before even starting properly.

One thing that gets Gaster’s attention is not only the name Aster, but the fact that the teen human, around his age most likely, shot a glare his way. He saw him, and just as he did, Vedran pulled Gaster away all of a sudden when he realized what was going on, scaring Gaster quite a bit from the sudden action.

"Did any of them see you?" Vedran asks, taking him by the hand again, pulling him to walk forward and continue on.

"I- don't think so...." Gaster says, looking back at the entrance to the open room. The other teen had scared him a bit, as much as he didn't show it.

"Good. The leaders can't see you. We don't want them getting attached for several reasons. We aren't even allowed to talk of you outside the lab." Vedran says, and Gaster looks forward again. _Can't get attached… Huh…_ He guessed them being high power and attached would be bad. He thought for a minute, before a questionable thought occurred to him.

"Are they any different outside of the lab?" He’s never been allowed outside, so he doesn't even know normal life outside. He was always curious, and Vedran always explained things. He promised he would show Gaster outside if he becomes free from the lab.

"Way different honestly!” Vedran answers, sort of raising his voice, not enough to be heard by others at the meeting, where everyone had gathered. “One is even a mother! They are nicer in different situations. Some brat made them act this way, even not being a leader of this project. They said they would care, from the beginning but... He forced them to detach and stuck fears in their head, only half of them the truth. The true ones are worthless if they actually bonded with you like me. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." Vedran rants on, while Gaster wonders on a bit more of the new information as they continue walking, the only noise being their footsteps.

When they got to the room they were heading to, Gaster instantly recognized it as the magic attempts room. The bones from before were still there, untouched. Gaster went to turn around and run, but Vedran stopped him by wrapping an arm around him.

“Woah, woah, woah! We aren't leaving just yet!” Gaster hesitated to turn back around to look at Vedran. “I'm not here to hurt you. Doing this will help you for the better. You trust me, right? I'm doing this to help.” Gaster finally turned around and nodded, still a bit unsure of the room itself, but not really of Vedran. He had a lot of trust in him. It's not like he's going to turn on him, right…?

Vedran let out an exhausted sigh before continuing. “I'm going to see what I can do to teach you magic, so you have a better control on it.” Gaster thought for a moment before nodding again. He would be better off, wouldn't he?

“I don't know myself what your particular species can do, but I do know how to channel magic and cast it at least. We will see what you can do as we go.” Vedran says and begins to guide him to the empty side of the room. He guided Gaster to hold out his arm in front of him, facing a wall. “Now, doing this helps your accuracy, but you don't always need to do this. Concentrating on your soul and the magic within is enough to cast magic itself. For attacks and defense, you want to be accurate. Passive magic usually doesn't matter on this too much depending.” After the explanation, Gaster nods, absorbing and trying to figure out how the laws of magic even work, but a thought occurred to him.

“When I got angry last time, I didn't even try, but how did I cast magic…?” He says and looks up at Vedran with a confused look.

“That was because you were angry and had no idea how to control your magic. After learning, you will have no worries with that anymore.” Vedran explains and Gaster makes a face of realization, nodding. “Now, try concentrating on the magic you have in your soul, not casting magic itself. Manipulate that magic to cast something.”

Gaster followed the directions, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. After a minute or two, he succeeds, somewhat. A few bones come out of the wall suddenly, surprising him as he opens his eyes, but looks up at Vedran and smiles. Vedran gives a approved smile back. “Nice job! You'll get the hang of it and get better. If you train enough each day, you'll get stronger and more use to it.” Gaster nods and tries again, being successful, making a few more bones this time.

“Be careful now, use to much and you'll tire yourself too much. Especially for a skeleton, you need to keep some magic at least.” Vedran explains. Gaster looks up at him curiously, finally starting to speak since the hallways.

“How do I get more magic to start off with? Can I start with more, or will I always be at a certain limit?” Gaster asks, putting his arm down and turning to Vedran.

“There is a way, but it's a bit tiring and requires lots of magic training to get there.” Vedran begins to explain, Gaster nods, listening curiously. “Getting close to no magic frightens the soul in a way, so if you regularly use close to the limit, it will try to make more so you have less of a chance to run out. Keep doing this, even with a higher amount each time, and it will raise your limit slowly.”

“How does it make magic…? Does it just happen? A natural thing the soul does?” Gaster asks, tilting his head in both curiosity and confusion.

“We sadly aren't too sure on that ourselves. We monsters and some wizards somewhat understand how magic even works in the first place. We are still trying to get a complete grasp on all its laws, principles and properties.” Vedran explains as best as he can. Sure they knew a lot on magic, but magic wasn't that easy to study in general. “That doesn't mean we can't use magic though. We still have an understanding, like how to manipulate it, cast spells, where it is stored within us, and how to expand and be able to use more at a time for all different purposes.”

“Do you have a theory of how we get magic?”

“I do, and it's one of the more popular ones out there, just maybe altered a bit.” Vedran explains, looking up and tilting his head like he's trying to think and figure something out. He looks back down at Gaster. “The soul doesn't create the magic, but absorbs it from the air around, which holds magic energy floating around. Uncontrolled and uncontained. When a spell is cast and disperses, the magic flows out and stays in the air, not actually vanishing. It’s a renewable resource in that sense.”

“Oh!” Gaster says, perking up a bit in interest, acting like an idea just struck him. “That's really cool! It's the most agreed one…?” Vedran nods. “Huh…” He stood in thought for a minute.

“Let's practice a bit more before heading back. We have to at least make it before the meeting ends.” Vedran says and Gaster nods in reply. He helped Gaster control it a bit better, so his outburst didn't harm anyone with his accidental magic. With control, maybe they won't be so forceful.

On the way back, Gaster spoke up to ask something of Vedran, but his voice wasn't very loud. “Wouldn't they know we've been training…? They figured out you teaching me magic before and-” Vedran stopped Gaster there, turning to him and halting the walk back, surprising Gaster. Vedran knew what he was going to say. He took one look up at a hallway camera before looking back down at Gaster.

“Wingdin, not here. It's not safe.” Vedran says, his voice low. “Back at the cell.” Gaster keeps quiet, a bit frightened, and nods. They continue walking in silence until they got back to the cell. Vedran would glance at each new camera he saw as he passed them.

When they got back to the cell, they sat down next to each other and Gaster asked his question again, but did it quietly as Vedran warned him to. “Wouldn't they know you're training me…?” He asks, concern in his voice for the old scientist. Vedran shook his head.

“They don't dare go in that room anymore. That is why I chose it. The magic scares them.” He explains as quiet as a whisper. “The cameras around is why we have to be quiet too. The one room had one, but is disabled from the room being unused now, luckily...” Gaster nods. After a while, Vedran begins to teach him more facts from books before Gaster has to sleep for the night.

Vedran trained him whenever they could. This lasted weeks and days, teaching something new each time. One the days though… something was... off for Gaster. They followed a very similar system, sure, but Vedran usually teaches something new when Gaster mastered the last. He had mastered the bone attack, so they moved on to see what else he can do. That day, they found out a lot, but… the next he asked for him to do the same thing.

“We already did that! Remember…?” He gave a confused look to Vedran, which Vedran did the same. Gaster’s tall figure almost the same height as Vedran now. He wasn't really a small skeleton anymore. He's been growing over the years since his revival.

“No we didn't I don't-” Vedran honestly didn't remember. Surely he would remember if he told him…?

“Yes you did! You told me to try doing all kinds of magic possibilities, anything I can think of, and even gave a few ideas.” Gaster says in response, cutting him off and trying to get him to remember. How could he not anyways…? “I can teleport-” As he said that, he teleported across the room as a demonstration. “Do different color attacks-” A orange and a blue bone appeared to his sides. The orange to his right and blue to his left. “And even eye glow.” Gaster’s eyes changed to a purple color, like the glow of his soul. They changed back to white a few seconds later. “See?”

It honestly scared Vedran a bit that he knows so much that Vedran doesn't remember, but apparently helped and taught him. He didn't know what to think. “I don't-”

“You taught this yesterday! The 10th of March! I crossed it out on my calendar!” Gaster argues, but Vedran only got more confused, a few theories popping up in his head now.

“Wingdin- it is the 10th of March...” Vedran replies, unsure how to take in all this. Gaster was shocked, and it showed all over his face.

“No it's not! I crossed it out before bed! I know it!” He stuck to his beliefs. It was the eleventh to him.

“I'm telling you it's not Wingdin. It is the tenth, ask anyone and they will tell you.” Gaster began to get frustrated. He knew this argument wasn't going to move forward at all, it'll be stuck at its place, so he decided to end it himself with proof.

He teleported past Vedran, beginning to head back to the cell. Vedran was shocked, but soon started to chase after him. Gaster got back in no time, taking his current calendar and opening it. He had a dead stare at the date as Vedran came to the entrance of the cell, exhausted. Vedran was wondering what was wrong and walked over, looking over Gaster’s shoulder.

“Wingdin…?” Gaster turned to Vedran as he said his name. His face showed shock and surprise, but nothing could hide the fear also on his face. Vedran looked over at the calendar, specifically at March 10th.

The date wasn't crossed out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,278

Vedran was checking on the small crack from Gaster being knocked over. He leans in to get a closer look at it. "Is it getting any bigger? Any noticeable chipping?" Gaster shakes his head no. "Lets just hope it doesn't get any bigger. It may affect your vision in the eye it's above." Vedran leans back from checking, relaxing a bit. He normally did this for Gaster's health, not wanting it to be any worse.

It has been a while. The human leader before died and had lost most of his determination he had due to depression that had caused him to give up on a lot, and his son became his replacement. They have a different political system than monsters. It's based mostly on soul type. For reasons, the person with the most determination is leader. If it lowers during your reign, you will be replaced until it goes back up enough.

With the new leader came... Issues at the lab, mainly for Gaster. Things got rougher for him. Everything seemed to get worse, making the perseverance in his soul grow though. He held on as best as he could, even through the pain.

Vedran had offered pain pills before to Gaster, but he would always rejected them, saying he'll be fine. Now, though, he will ask for them a lot. It helped after experiments, so Vedran always made sure to bring some now. Gaster was extremely grateful, not realizing until the first time how useful they were. He always thanked him each time he gave him them. After taking them, he'll lay down to rest a bit. Vedran would watch and make sure to wake him up before he got in trouble if he did fall asleep.

The new leader's first experiment for Gaster that he decided was a handplate, forced to be drilled into Gaster's left hand. Vedran is still mad about it, saying it was not supposed to happen and was never discussed at a meeting, but Gaster would just stare at and read it, not to bothered to be mad besides when it was drilled. 'S-0, AWD' was carved into the iron. He didn't know what it meant, besides the top words being Subject-0. The bottom initials, he guessed, didn't make too much sense.

The “memory issues” also noticeably kicked up with the new leader too. Gaster hated it. He would remember something happening, but Vedran wouldn't. The day wouldn't have changed either. Sometimes it's midday when it happens. He dealt with it for almost a year now, and it had no pattern or warning.

With wanting to figure out what is happening, he started to sneak around, looking for answers somewhere in the lab. He knew he could get in serious trouble, but it's not like anything could get any worse, right? It was his only hope to solve the mystery of what happened. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know. At least, it felt like it for him.

Vedran had left just a bit ago after checking up on him, so Gaster was now sneaking around using teleportation and taking careful steps, making sure to be careful around each corner. If even Vedran found him he would scold him and tell him to go back, so this was a secret to keep to himself for once, and why he waited for him to leave. It wasn't long before he came across a few scientists, two specifically talking to each other. He listened from around a corner, back to the wall.

"A lot of lives are going to be saved with the new leader, more than the last!" One says. Both of them are smiling, without a care it seems as their conversation continues.

"You mean with the resets being for almost everyone? Unlike in March when the leader's close friend died?" The other asks, making Gaster's eye lights widen in shock. _Resets...?_

“Yeah! Sure, we will have to repeat days a lot more, but humans can just remember and repeat. Not too big of a deal. Monsters won't remember, but they'll just continue normally anyways.” The one agrees, and it starts to click for Gaster. The humans were behind this. The leader has caused the day to restart. He somehow remembers… It clicked again. I'm half monster and half human.

“W-what-” Gaster breathes out in shock by accident, making them turn their heads his way. He freezes in fear when he realizes, only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged out suddenly.

“How much did you hear?!” One barks at him, staring him dead in the face. His face was an angry scowl versus Gaster’s scared one.

“I-I o-only just got here!” He lies in a panic, trying to get the scientist to let go. The scientist just gripped harder and the other walked up to them from the side.

“How are you out of your room?! You shouldn't be able to get out without help!” He grabbed him by his shirt and a bit of his scarf, forcing Gaster to be lifted up a bit where he has to be on the tip of his toes to touch the ground, not even letting go of his arm.

“I-i- don't know-!” They slammed him against the wall, growling. He grunted, sure he heard something crack.

“We are taking you back to your room, and you will not leave again unless told to, got it?!” The one yells at him, making him tear up as he nods. He got his information… but was it really worth it?

Their grip loosened, but they threw him forward, causing him to fall on the floor, unable to get a good grip and stand before it happened. He picked himself up a bit, noticing the red crowding the top of his vision. He put a hand to his eye, feeling the crack above it. The crack had climbed up his skull higher. No- He felt a bit of panic surge through him, as he put his hand down to see red on it. He whimpered and fully stood up, beginning to walk back to the cell.

The scientist followed behind, confused on how they had to unlock the cell and put him in, even though he got out. They shrugged it off, walking away, only to come back a bit later with a first aid kit. “Clean yourself up.” One of them says, tossing it over to Gaster, who catches it.

He's shocked at first, but appreciates it. “U-um t-thank you…” he says, looking down and opening it. Vedran had taught him how to use one just in case, luckily.

“Tsk.” The one makes an annoyed grin before walking off with the other directly behind, who also looked a bit annoyed. Gaster ignores it and sits down. He begins to use the stuff on himself, being careful with the now bigger crack.

It wasn't long before Vedran came along, seeing into the cell and noticing. He opens the cell, face showing anger, worry, and a bit of panic. “What happened?!” He walks over, kneels down in front of Gaster, begins to use the first aid kit on him as well.

“I got knocked over again…” Vedran sighs at his answer, a bit confused by it too.

“Did they come to you looking angry? I only left for a little while…” They couldn't have done an experiment. Vedran knew that well since they took a while to do in the first place.

“N-no…” Gaster was hesitant to say the rest. He didn't want Vedran mad at him.

“Then why? There is some reason this happened.” Vedran wiped the blood away as best he could, disinfecting as well before beginning to wrap the crack up. Gaster winced as the disinfectant stung.

“I-” Should he say? Vedran won't be too mad… would he…? “I got out of the cell on purpose to search the lab for answers…” He mumbled, starting to tear up with regret. Vedran paused what he was doing for a moment, causing Gaster to have a slight panic.

“Wingdin, did you teleport around the lab when I told you it wasn't wise…?” Vedran asks slowly. Gaster took a minute to answer.

“Y-yes…” He finally stated. His voice sounded choked up as he tried not to cry. It wasn't worth it anymore. He shouldn't have done it. “I'm s-sorry…” He grabbed his scarf with both his hands and used it to bury his face out of shame and regret. “I-I'm so sorry…” Vedran continued what he was doing again. “I just wanted to see what was going on with the time stuff!” Vedran sighed.

“Wingdin, I told you not to worry about that.” Vedran finally replied. Gaster was shaking by now, out of fear mostly.

Gaster quickly lowers his scarf a bit from his face, still held up by his hands. “But Vedr-!” He cut Gaster off, to his surprise.

“Wingdin Gaster!” Vedran called his full name, making him shrink back and shut up. He dropped his scarf to hang loosely around his neck, looking down at it. Vedran took a deep breath before saying anything more. “Look, I've been trying to figure it out as well. Whether it be something to do with your species or a flaw in your revival, I have no clue what is making you have things like this happen to you.”

“I know why…” Gaster mumbled out, staring down at his scarf. He played with the scarf, using it as a fidget tool for his hands. Vedran stared at him wide eyed, a bit too shocked to speak. “That's why they threw me to the ground. I found out their power as humans.” He finally looks up, staring directly at Vedran. “They are resetting the days.” Vedran had to take a minute to recollect himself, stopping what he was doing.

“What do yo- how??” He was confused, but Gaster seemed to understand it better than the person who teaches him things, having experienced it himself.

“Monsters can't remember the resetted days apparently. I don't know why… but it may be because they have weaker souls like you told me.” He put a hand to his chest, directly in the location of where his abnormal soul rest in his ribcage, and closed his eyes. “I may have been titled as a ‘monster’ to many, but that's not fully me. I'm half and half.”

Vedran didn't need to think on this. He knew he was right, as much as it doesn't seem as obvious as it probably should. He still had some human qualities, not many, but some. Slightly slow healing for when he had lower levels of magic... The purple colored glow around his soul… His soul is theorized to last a while after death… Also being able to remember resets, apparently.

“That may be so… And sheds new light on what humans are capable of…” Vedran says and Gaster opens his eyes back up, putting his hand down.

“Do you not know they can do that? I expected you did… they just didn't want me to know. Then again your reactions make sense...” He looks down at his hands, now in his lap. “So they don't tell the monsters…?”

Vedran sighs. “Apparently not, and I would probably end up in a situation worse than you if they know that I know…” He glances to the side. “Way worse…”

Gaster looks back up at Vedran, who looks back at Gaster. “So we tell no one and let know one know! I don't want you hurt over my stupid choices.” Gaster explains. “They know I know, but they shouldn't know I told you. Let them punish me for it, not you.”

Vedran gives a sympathetic look, not really wanting what is going to probably happen to Gaster just for this. “Fine. I'll try my best to help you out. I'm… not sure what I can do, though, until it happens…”

Gaster gives a smile. “It's fine! I can deal even if it gets worse! I've dealt for a four years and almost 5 now! And as you said, I'm a soul of perseverance, no?” Vedran couldn't help but smile back.

“Right.” He agrees, letting out a sigh. Inside, he was still a bit panicky, but he hid it from Gaster, not wanting him to worry either, so he just continued helping Gaster’s crack, using healing magic a bit on it.

This power of humans scared Vedran of them more now. He always had a fear of them, and it didn't help some brat kid decided to throw rocks at him and end up leaving a small scar above his left eye. Some kid with black hair got the other to stop, but they ended up arguing. That was… Six years ago? The kids seemed like middle schoolers too.

Vedran finally finished, looking at it a bit to make sure it was done properly, and then starts to put the kit away. Gaster takes some wipes quickly from it first, wiping the blood off his hand from earlier. Made him notice his hands were a bit scratched, but it would heal. Vedran puts the kit away, taking the wipes to throw away later when he got the chance. For now, he set them on top of the kit.

“How about we get you learning more things? We still have a few things you haven't learned yet.” Vedran offers, hoping to lighten the mood, and it worked. Gaster perked up.

“Sure!” He exclaimed and Vedran got a 11th grade science book. Back to this normal schedule of Vedran teaching him. It was nice…

But what happened later, was something Gaster never expected...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,011

“When people get hurt, the magic in their body will do its best to heal them along with other natural healers.” Vedran was explaining some things to Gaster, as he listened curiously. “Us fragile monsters have a lot of magic in us, so we heal faster. Humans take longer, having so little magic in their bodies besides wizards.”

“And if you use a lot of magic, it makes healing take longer as well?” Gaster infers, giving a small smile.

“Indeed. That's why you must be careful using it. You may need it later. Of course, many highly trained magic users don't need to worry as much.” Vedran gives an approved, proud smile before continuing. “This is also where healing magic comes in.”

“Healing magic? So you can heal people somehow with magic?” Gaster asks, and Vedran replies with a nod.

“As you know, magic helps heal us, besides just our body naturally. Healing magic is basically a transfer of this magic into another, to help them heal. It takes a high magic level monster or wizard, and can be very tiring used too long.” Vedran lets out a sigh, his smile disappearing. “It's especially dangerous for you, being a skeleton...” He pauses, looking away from Gaster for a minute, then looks back, giving a smile. “But with practice, you'll be able to do it, getting better over time, and maybe even save someone with it.”

“Yeah! So… How do I do it anyways?” Gaster asks, tilting his head.

“First of all, you need to be able to come in contact with the person you are trying to heal. Second, you need to do the same you do to cast a spell, but concentrate more on moving your magic into the person.” Vedran answers, holding up fingers when he says each step. “The magic will flow into them, and heal them.”

“Oh! So it's not too different than a normal spell?” Gaster asks, and Vedran nods. “I bet I could do it now! I really wanna try!” Vedran chuckles.

“You could probably try using it on me. I may not be injured, but you can transfer the magic either way, and we can still even tell.” Vedran replies. Gaster was going to try, but then the other scientist walk up. Gaster tilts his head confused, both Gaster and Vedran looking their way.

“Vedran. You're needed in the lab. Come with us.” One of them, four being there, states. Vedran hesitates for a moment, then gets up.

“I'll be back, Wingdin. Stay here.” Vedran says, walking out with them, locking the door, which had been open the entire time before. Once they leave, Gaster sits there, taking a glance around the cell.

The books were piled in the corner, having grown since the beginning. The calendars have added up to five. Has it really been that long? After a while, Gaster didn't even realize the days go by. Gaster heard footsteps and perked up. _Vedran!_

To his dismay, it wasn't Vedran at all. Instead, it was a human, who looked very familiar. Gaster got up, a look of anger across his face.

“Hey, kid.” The human said, a smirk across his face. He didn't care for the way Gaster was obviously acting, it only seemed to make him happier. He leaned at the entrance on the bars.

“Where's Vedran?! Why are you here?! You shouldn't be!” Gaster barked at him. He knew it was the new leader. Vedran explained what he looked like to him when he asked, only to find out it was that other teen from that meeting before as well.

“Woah woah!” He stops leaning and puts his hands up defensively, giving a look of worry. “I mean no harm! Just here for a friendly chat, and then to move you to your next… ‘test’ location. Your last one to be exact. The name’s Chatch, by the way.” His smile came back after that as he began to lean again.

Gaster hesitated, giving him a hard, cold stare, before loosening up. “Fine. We talk on the way, I guess... “ He mumbles, not all up for this.

Chatch lets out a small ‘heh’, before he stops leaning and begins to walk. “Come on then.” Gaster begins to walk out, following somewhat behind.

Even though they said they would talk, neither one did. It was an awkward, silent walk instead. Gaster would look at Chatch every once and awhile, noticing his face had turned serious. He expected him to start the conversation, for Gaster had no clue what they were to talk about.

Once they got to the room, Chatch cleared himself out of Gaster’s way and leans on the nearby wall, his smirk returning. Gaster eyed him for a bit, but then looked at the rest of his room. He would've never guessed what he saw…

Scientist surrounded Vedran, who had his arms tied behind his back as he sat on his knees and one scientist held him down. He looked defeated as he looked down at the ground in mostly shame. A few of the scientists looked worried, some happy, and some neutral.

Gaster let out a gasp of shock, making Vedran look up. “Wingdin!” The lizard monster yelled, eyes wide in shock. He growled as he struggled to break free. “Get off of me!” The scientist struggled to hold him back. The bonds that tied his hands were anti-magic ones that restricted his magic, developed with the help of Gaster.

Gaster was frozen, but in a half battle half ready to run stance. The one scientist holding down Vedran pulled out a dagger, and it all clicked for both Vedran and Gaster. With both eyes widening in shock, both panicked and frozen with fear. Gaster tried to do something by running over, forgetting he had magic for those moments, but two scientists ran over and restrained his arms, knocking him back a bit. Gaster let out a strained screech and at the same moment the dagger sunk into Vedran’s back, who let out a pained yell.

They let Gaster go, who ended up falling to the ground from the sudden action. He scrambled up, looking Vedran’s way, only to see him dusting over slowly. The dagger was pulled out and laid by Vedran's side, and he fell to the ground when he was let go. Gaster ran over, already in tears.

Vedran rolled over on his side, looking up at Gaster with a smile of kindness. Gaster panicked as the dusting process continued, eventually trying to heal Vedran as a green aura went around Gaster.

“Forget about me Wingdin… I'm already dusting… it's no use…” Vedran said, coughing a bit as a small stream of blood ran out of his mouth. The dagger had penetrated some of his internal organs.

“I'm not letting you die!” Gaster practically yells. The scientists watch the struggle, seeming to be waiting for something else to happen.

“I'm already dying… healing is pointless… save your magic... don't let my death go in vain… please…” Vedran says, making it his last words as he dusts over completely. Gaster sits there stunned for a moment, before turning to the scientists suddenly.

“You… You killed him!” He shouts at them, their souls turning blue as they hit the walls. Gaster is a bit surprised, but doesn't care after a minute of thinking. Chatch seems to have disappeared, but that wasn't on Gaster’s mind at the moment. These people killed the only person to care for him.

He makes bones go right through only some of the scientists there, who scream in pain from it. Conserve your magic, Wingdin. He hears Vedran remind him in his mind. He leaves the others, letting them off the wall as their souls turn normal and he bolts out of the room. He finds another and hides in it, shutting the door behind. He pants a bit from the running, but gets up and looks around.

Spotting a camera in the corner moving, he destroys it with bones before continuing to look around. He finds a drill, this being the room where they drilled the handplate. With the drill, he begins to unscrew the handplate. It gets jammed when almost out, forcing Gaster to yank it off, causing the area around the screws to crack and bleed. He held back his shrieks to protect his cover.

He covers his hand with his free one as it bleeds out, looking around for something to help him. For a moment, he felt safe in the room, planning to stay there, until he hears banging on the door. His eyes glow purple as a reaction as he also quickly grabs a just found first aid kit there and teleports off into another familiar room. The room Vedran taught him magic.

The nostalgia this place caused was a lot, maybe a bit too much. He sat down, back to a wall, and began to shakingly disinfect and wrap himself up. His mind was going fast before in those other rooms as well as his soul, which was still beating fast. He sloppily has his hand wrapped now, looking around before getting up and wobbling to his feet.

He teleports once again, this time to a new room with screens showing different parts of the lab. Two scientists sat there in chairs, scaring Gaster. He immediately slams them into the screens, to their surprise, shooting bones through them just like the others too. Some of the blood gets on him. The screens and everything else in this room were utterly destroyed, so no hope of getting any recordings. Gaster was unsure how to feel on it.

He opened the door to peek out of the room. He saw no one, so began to sneak out. He saw a few of the scientists run up around the corner, backing up a bit. They stopped and cautiously began to approach Gaster, knowing what happened to their fellow colleagues already. Gaster wasn't going to let them do anything either way, flee or stop him. It didn't matter.

Slamming them against the wall as well and shooting bones through them, he started feeling weak and tired. He started walking around the lab, ending up back in the room of Vedran’s death. No one seemed to be left. The place was quiet and empty… or at least at first. There was still Chatch.

He walked up behind Gaster, sword in hand. The sword scraped across the ground, making Gaster turn around. “You're strong, kid.” He says with a smile, chuckling a bit. The sword swung in his hand, making Gaster a bit unsure of all this, but he kept his ground. Fighting wouldn't be an excellent option at the moment with Gaster already being worn down by the amount of magic he's already used. “Not running? How brave.” He glared at him with malicious intent, before swiftly running to Gaster to attack him.

Gaster teleported out of reaction, making him feel even weaker. Each use of magic seemed to hurt him strength wise. “Your reaction timing is pretty nice.” Chatch calls out, turning towards Gaster. Gaster tries to make a wall of bones to push Chatch away and back, but it's no use as Chatch cuts right through it.

Gaster was sent in a panic. He knew how to fight. Gaster’s instincts led him to one last choice in this fight. Flee. he told himself and bolted out if the room, using bones behind to slow Chatch down from following. He's heavily exhausted, but does it anyways. Using his one hope of leaving this forsaken place he teleports. When still inside, he keeps trying and trying.

Eventually he actually makes it, landing in a forest, but before getting to really look around, he falls to the ground, too exhausted to move. He heard a voice yelling, but he couldn't make it out exactly. It sounded female, and that's all he could tell from his position. “Teacher, Teacher! Someone's injured!” The voice faded out before he could hear more as he lost conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab Arc End


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,061
> 
> Freedom Arc Start

Gaster was forced to relive that period of his life, over and over. At first, it felt like a coma dream, one he couldn't escape or even wake up from. The only main difference after a while, was Chatch seemed happier each time, but also only seemed to get more bored as he realized Gaster had slowly grew immune to seeing this constantly over and over. It wasn't exactly a great memory, but when done a lot again and again, it loses its effect as a mental torture method and becomes just a sorrowful one, especially when he couldn't do anything to convince or stop Vedran from going, or even himself. Chatch would force him out anyways. The more bored Chatch got, though, the longer it took for it to happen again, until it suddenly stopped one time, and Gaster was finally allowed to wake up from what felt like a coma after a while. 

As he started to come to consciousness, he could hear muffled voices that grew louder as he started to fully wake up. As the voices became more clear, Gaster recognized the female voice from right before he passed out, now acting shocked and excited. 

“He's awake! He's awake!” Gaster opens his eyes, to see the owner of the voice closer, and pretty much towering over him. It was a young goat monster, a teen to be more specific. She was wearing some purple robe with some white crest on the chest. He blinked a few times, and she smiled, backing up a bit to allow him to sit up. “You’re alright!”

He sits up, holding his head, noticing he was laying in an actual bed rather than his makeshift one he had before. “Yeah- I am.” He mumbles, glancing around. He notices a monster leaning on the wall and smiling at him, his guess of the ‘teacher’, but didn't pay too much attention to him at that moment. He also noticed his old ‘lab rat’ clothes, as he called them, was swapped out with a black robe that had a white crest, just like the girl’s but a different color. He checked out his clothes enough for the girl to comment on it.

“We gave you some new clothes since your old ones had… Blood on them and didn't seem like something anyone would… Normally wear… We gave you something better to help!” She says, unsure at first, but then smiles at the end. Not normal huh? At least the fabric is soft in these clothes… He thought to himself. 

“Thanks.” He replies, but says nothing else, and looks at his hand, which was bandaged up. It was also probably badly cracked but at least still usable. That's something.

He went to get up, using his hand to lift him out of the bed, causing it to hurt and him to wince. He pulled it back in reaction, holding it in his other hand as he examines it, a bit frightened by the sudden pain. The girl seemed to jump at this too, getting a bit frantic.

“Oh you shouldn't be using that it's still damaged!” She says, a little panicky compared to just a minute ago. “Let me see your hand for a second.” He hesitates, but then slowly holds out his hand to her, which she gently takes in her paws. Her paws gain a green aura as the pain starts to slowly fade. “There!” She exclaims and lets go. “Shouldn't hurt too much right now, but you'll need to be careful with it until it properly heals.”

Gaster pulls his hand closer to him, looking at it a bit. Healing magic… “Thanks… again.” He mumbles.

“I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm Toriel! Toriel Proto! It's a pleasure to meet you.” She says, giving a smile. Her panic a bit ago seems to have faded away by now. Gaster hesitates to introduce himself.

“I'm… Gaster. The name’s Gaster.” He says looking down. His first name was Wingdin of course, but now, he doesn't want to use it as much anymore. It holds memories that hurt. The only person to call him by that name is now dead. It didn't feel… Right anymore. Then again… Nothing seemed to. His whole world was flipped on its side.

“Well it is nice to meet you Gaster!” Toriel says, and what Gaster guessed was the teacher stops leaning on the wall and walks over. Gaster actually paid attention to what the other monster even looked like finally. It was a fish monster. He was mainly white scaled but had blackish-blue blemishes, and a black stripe down his back. Fins where his ears should be and a few gills on each side of his neck was also something Gaster noticed about him. He had a few scars on his sleeveless arms and one on his cheek. Looked tough to Gaster but also strange. He really doesn't know too many monster species since Vedran didn't have time.

“Name’s Gaster? Well it's nice to meet ya! The name’s Nomeus Gronovii! Just call me Nomeus.” He had a wide grin as he crossed his arms and pointing at himself with one of his thumbs, not seeming all that menacing or threatening really, even with all the scars and terrifying looks he can probably give. Gaster just nodded, not really up to talking more than he has to. “So how old are ya?” 

“U-uh 18 I should be…” He mumbles. That's what Vedran told him at least. Then again, Gaster’s world was mostly centered around what Vedran had told and taught to Gaster. It's not really a surprise though. He told him most of what he knows.

“Can ya do any magic?” He asks, which feels a bit random for Gaster. Nomeus’s face turns to a bit more serious one. “Normally most monsters should know by now. You're a teen so you're magic should be more stable to use then a kid’s.”

“Yeah, I can do some things with it.” It brought back some not so great memories on trying to think of all of the things he can do at the moment. Bones, blue bones, heal, some blue soul one, teleport, glow… He listed them in his head. He could do a lot but it wouldn’t be wise to do too much of it at one time… We've already seen what that does to a point.

“Neato!” His big grin returned at this moment, only to disappear as he got more serious again. “Good thing ya do. There seems to be a new tension rising. I'd stay clear of any humans. They haven't been very nice recently like they use to.”

“I'll remember that…” Not like Gaster already planned that before. “So… Where are we exactly?” He asks Nomeus. Nomeus perks up and smiles at the question.

“The Royal Magic School! I'm the teacher here, appointed by the king. For all the monsters that live around the castle area. We're off hours now though.” Nomeus explained, surprising Gaster a bit. The… King? For around the castle area? How far was the lab from everything? Then again, where is it? “Miss Toriel here found ya cause she was trying to show me something she found, but I guess we'll leave that for later now. Gotta take care of ya and so far it looks like you're fine now.” Toriel suddenly lit up as she got an idea, gasping with a smile. She turns to Nomeus.

“Why don't we enroll him here? It'll help out since the tension recently and we can still make sure he's alright!” She suggests, giving Gaster a shock. Nomeus apparently didn't have to think as he smiled.

“Sounds like an alright idea to me! Whatcha say Gaster? You're the one that says whether or not this happens.” He asks, putting Gaster in a small spot of pressure on his decision. He didn't know what to expect. It can't be too bad right? Only gains from this? If any, only a few consequences? He hesitated to even say anything.

“S-sure. Sounds n-nice.” Whether that was a lie or not, Gaster was a bit unsure himself. Whether he regretted that choice, it would be found out later…

A while later, Gaster was showed around the school a bit, which wasn't all that big surprisingly. It was mostly outside, which wasn't too much a surprise with it being a magic school, a big classroom, and a few rooms like the nurse’s office at the front area, which is also where Gaster was being taken care of. Most of the areas were pretty typical for a school, of course. It wasn't till after Nomeus began to ask where Gaster lived. He expected he lived in the area or something obviously if he was letting him enroll here.

“So where's your place?” Nomeus asks, turning to face Gaster but now walking backwards. Gaster stares at the ground as he walks, holding his arm for comfort. This question was bound to be asked sometime.

“I-I uh, don't really live anywhere…” Gaster’s voice was a bit quiet, but still audible at least. Nomeus was but surprised by his answer, but smiled.

“Nowhere huh? That's alright! Explains a bit on ya being in the woods like that, even if not that far in. No parents then I'm guessing?” Nomeus asks and Gaster just shakes his head, stiffening a bit at the thought. Nomeus took a minute to think. “I'll take ya in then! Then again, with your consent, ‘course.” Gaster looked up in surprise, stopping and both Nomeus and Toriel did too. “So what'll it be? I'll let ya take as long as ya need to decide.” It didn't sound too bad an idea to Gaster… Better than surviving alone or something.

“I- s-sure.” He said sheepishly and smiled a bit at them. He took a breath to regain his composure. Thanks to his magic making hidden lungs to power his body with oxygen and even give him working, liquid blood, he was able to do these things and he was a bit glad for it. The magic even made the stuff unseeable, but it's there, just hidden so it's less magic needed.

“Hey! Ya smiled kiddo!” Nomeus randomly shouted, at least to Gaster, which took the skeleton by surprise. He lost his composure all over again. 

“I-I u-uh…” He was shaking a bit, he hadn't realized how comfortable he felt around these people who were trying to genuinely help him. He really didn't want to. Another relationship of any kind with someone, friendship or fatherly or even love which he doesn't understand or know too much even with Vedran trying to explain, it felt… scary to him. He didn't want what happened with Vedran to happen again. He didn't want to get attached and to lose that person again. Before he did understand how devastating it can be, but now, he completely does and wants to avoid it at all costs. Even if he made a friend, or bond like these two now, he *definitely* won't get as attached as he did Vedran.

“Lighten up! It's a good thing!” With all that thinking and worry, Gaster never realized Nomeus had came around to pat him on the back. “More ya smile, the less people worry and as they say, the longer you'll live! Whether it's true or not, who knows!” He gave Gaster a big grin, and a few seconds later, Gaster weakly smiles too. “Now it's time to take ya to my place!” Nomeus says and randomly picks up Gaster, slinging the now frightened skeleton over his shoulder.

“Wh- w-wait!” Gaster says in a panic as he gets picked up. Toriel giggles where Gaster can see until Nomeus turns to her. 

“Can ya get home on your own? I don't wanna leave ya here if ya can't.”

“I will be fine! Just take care of Gaster.” She says, still giggling a bit. Nomeus nods, looking at the skeleton over his shoulder.

“Hang on or you're gonna end up meeting the ground kid!” Nomeus says with a big, worrying grin as he begins to run towards his place as fast as he can, Gaster doing as told and hanging on best as he can from that position. Toriel waves at the now screaming, and probably crying, skeleton as the two head off to Nomeus’s home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,142

When Gaster got to Nomeus’s place after the big run there, he was introduced to Nomeus’s wife and kid. The skeleton honestly didn't expect too much like this out of him and was a bit surprised, but after seeing their personalities first-hand it began to make sense.

Ouphre was his wife, and was very kind to Gaster both after and before everything was explained, but might as well be just as crazy as her husband at times. Most noticeable thing in her appearance was a long scar that went across what would be her right eye to her, which was also covered by an eye patch but the scar was too long to cover with it too. The eye patch would probably need to be three times as long to cover that, but it would look weird.

Aella was their daughter, and most likely gained a bit of craziness from her parents, but mainly looked like her mom, especially with the red hair. Both were like a deep sea blue in scale color, but Aella was a bit darker in color than her mother. Most likely thanks to her dad. She didn't have really any scars like her parents though.

After the couple discussed Gaster’s situation, they set him up a sleeping area in an extra room they had luckily. Both Ouphre and Aella took an instant liking to the skeleton, why they let him stay with little hesitation to Gaster’s surprise, but he accepted it and considered himself lucky. Even if they are accepting people when it comes to this, it wasn't anything but that to him and he didn't spend that much time on it.

The next morning before Nomeus and Gaster left for the school, Nomeus handed a journal with a pen to Gaster as a gift for the first day of living at his house. Gaster took it, but wasn't sure he could really use it too well, but it may help him either way.

“What do Aella and Ouphre do when at home and you're gone…?” The skeleton asks Nomeus, looking back at the house as they leave for the school. Nomeus keeps going when he replies, Gaster looking back at him.

“They hang out pretty much. Train to use magic, chat, do what mother and daughter do. When I'm home and not working, I hang out and sometimes train with her too normally.” Nomeus answers. “Sometimes Ouphre is called into Royal Guard duties, sometimes even myself being the captain, so Aella takes care of herself then.” Gaster was a bit confused since he doesn't know some names of things around, but stares off into space a bit instead being lost in thought, then starts staring at the journal after a while. Maybe he'll use it today? He took it with him since he wasn't sure when he'll need it. It's silent as they make their way to the school, Gaster mostly thinking on the way anyways.

Gaster tried his best to stay out of the way of the class, not wanting to be noticed or to interact with anyone really. He sat in the back of the classroom, and when outside he'd watch Nomeus train the other kids near the building rather than out there with the other monsters. The kids wear the same robes while at the school just different colors. Inside Nomeus explained and taught things, and outside showed them how to use magic and discover their abilities. It was the basic routine, going out when it was cool in the morning times and staying in during the heated times. Gaster was only mostly interested in the inside portion of it, when he actually paid attention.

Gaster didn't care to train with the others or Nomeus either while outside, and during that time he began his own semi-complicated alphabet and writing symbols ‘language’ of different, strange symbols that matched up to other different letters and symbols from the only language he understands. It was complicated sounding for his own reasons and benefits, but basically a secret ‘language’ is all it even was. He had a key written just inside the cover just in case and took a few days to make it and remember, but got the hang of it eventually and used it instead to write in the journal, mainly documenting what he's seen and faced in his small life so far after leaving the lab.

His reasons for not training with Nomeus and the other kids mainly because he wanted to train himself instead. To get stronger by himself. He didn't want anyone's help with it, so he stayed out of the way and glanced up from his journal every once and awhile only. It was his way, and he decided to train at night when everyone in the house was asleep so no one interrupted or bothered.

Of course, throwing himself off his schedule he had for five years took it's toll. He would normally go to sleep while in the lab whenever the scientists turned off the lights and wake up when they came on. Vedran told him when this was, so Gaster tried to stay on it unless he had to flex it to fit what Nomeus and his family had plans with, since they pretty much “dragged” him places in Gaster’s opinion, but he didn't mind.

One night while Gaster was training, even when he never really expected it, he was pretty much the equivalent of caught. It wasn't even Nomeus either, as he would expect.

“Whatcha doin’ up this late?” A voice said that Gaster had recognized as Ouphre. “Trainin’?” He was in the middle of a bone attack, planning on wearing himself out to hopefully boost his magic limit. After fully summoning bones out of the ground, he whips around her direction, arm still up and clearly showed he was shaking a bit.

He didn't respond. He kept quiet as he slowly lowered his arm as he carefully watched any movements, eventually looking down a bit. She sighed, walking over and pats his head, making him flinch downwards more. “Loosen up kid. I'm not gonna yell at ya, get your ass in bed or stop or anythin’.” She states as she pulls her hand away, making Gaster look up at her. “Actually more curious to why you're trainin’ so late yet durin’ your free daytime quiet and hidin’ off instead.”

Gaster didn't reply and looks down, again. Ouphre waits a bit, looking around, before sighing again and walking over to the bones Gaster had summoned. “You're not too bad at this, ya know.” She states, making Gaster look behind him to see she had picked up one of the bones and was examining it. Even with the mild shock, he still didn't say anything to her. She puts it back down in the ground and uses it to lean forward on while looking Gaster’s way, crossing her arms as she rests them on the bone and her chin on her arms. The bone was probably a three-fourths of her height. “Show me what ya can do.”

He hesitates for a long while, before taking a deep breath and turning away from her so he doesn't hit her by accident. He shakingly raises his arm and summons bones out of the ground seconds later. A little bit later, Ouphre got up and walked over, indicated by the noise of grass getting crushed, putting a hand on top of Gaster’s skull. He looked up from this at Ouphre, a bit wanting to slink away from her hand, but expecting bad, probably never going to happen possibilities from doing it. His head did go back despite this, and Ouphre noticed and pulls the hand away. “No touchin’, got it.”

Gaster is a bit surprised, but doesn't spend too much time on it and just pulls up his scarf to at least cover his mouth. “Say, where did ya get that from? The only time ya really wear it is here, never in public, but seem to like it a lot even so. Special memories or somethin’?”

At first, Gaster wasn't sure how he should answer. “A friend…” he says after a while, looking away.

“Ya spoke! That's some improvement! To be honest, surprised you're speaking since all you ever did before around me was maybe some based on you getting scared and jumping, mainly just noises!” Ouphre says and lets out a small chuckle. “Also a bit surprised ya really had a friend the way you're so quiet to literally everyone, never wanting to even speak or make noise, but then again it's possible even for those quiet as ya, right?” Ouphre bends down a bit to talk to Gaster a bit better, or at least attempt to. Gaster doesn't respond, making Ouphre stand up straight again. By her next response, she seems to purposely change the subject. “Hmm… How bout I help train ya? I'll do it at night if ya like, and maybe tomorrow I can see all of what ya can do.”

Gaster looks back at her for a few seconds, but then looks down, suddenly teleporting to a tree and sitting down under it with his back against it and hugging his knees. Ouphre was shocked and looked around, instantly spotting him and walking over with a chuckle. “Ya shoulda said somethin’ kid. Ya scared me for a second!” Even if it was a joke, Gaster didn't seem all to happy about it.

“S-sorry…” Gaster said, surprising Ouphre, but she just smiled and sighed, sitting down next to him. Gaster kept his gaze focused on the ground.

“No need to be sorry.” Ouphre was trying her best to conversate with him obviously, but found it hard with how much he wasn't willing to speak. She thinks for a moment, but didn't really have to as she noticed Gaster was now looking at her, gaze focused on the scar.

“What happened…?” He eventually asked, sounding curious of the story that could come from it. Ouphre was confused at first, but then smiles in realization, looking a bit proud.

“Me and Aella were training like usual, but then randomly a human appears and goes to attack us, probably trying to get to the castle. I showed him what for and made him run, but during it he got my eye!” She points at her eye patch. “Blinded me in it! Nomeus was also there at the time and got some scars himself. Someday I'll get him to stop blocking with his arms as a last second defense.” She lets out a hearty laugh. “You can blind me all you want but I'm not giving up a fight! No siree! I'll protect blind even if needed to! A Royal Guardsmen never backs down when protecting their kingdom!” She continues to mostly ramble on and eventually tell some other fight and protecting stories.

Can't say Gaster wasn't amazed by her determination and bravery, but he didn't say anything. He only looked surprised, but also tired by now. It was probably around midnight anyways. Ouphre pauses one of them after a while when she notices Gaster dosing off, curling into a tighter ball as well.. She smiles kindly for a few seconds, then continues her stories but doesn't do anything too loud or sudden, hoping to make Gaster sleep soon, and it worked. It wasn't too long before he was passed out with his head laying on his knees.

Ouphre sighs, getting up after a bit and going over to pick up the sleeping skeleton. “Ya wore yourself out kid…” He looked surprisingly peaceful for a constantly on edge person. Holding him with an arm under his knees and one under his back, she carried him inside and to bed without making too much noise. After a few seconds of thought, Ouphre decided to take off the scarf and lay it on him over the blanket, only to sigh and walk out a bit later, heading to bed herself.

Gaster didn't expect for him to wake up in his bed after that, and had to think for a few minutes to realize what happened, pretty much guessing most of it. He asked Ouphre on it later when she wasn't around the others, trying to keep the night training secretive of course. He even asked Ouphre to help him a bit after some hesitation if she promises to say nothing, which she agreed to, giving a seeming approving smile. After, he felt a bit upset he wasn't following his own, original plan anymore but had shrugged it off as Nomeus was making him get ready for magic school, deciding it didn't matter at that point.

To be honest, he didn't expect all that much to happen today, expecting the normal daily routine. Not even something to change the course of his fate...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,633

Two figures with serious faces walked through the lab slowly as they examined the rooms. They halted in the room of Vedran’s death, standing just above his dust and looking down at it.

“What do you believe happened, your highness?” One asks as the other’s, or the king’s, gaze does not change. He looks around at the fatalities. The souls of the humans were shattered long ago, making soul collecting impossible even if wanted to.

“I do not understand completely what happened Nomeus, but from what I was told, Vedran had a strong bond with Aster, or Wingdin as he calls him.” The king looks back down at the dust, kneeling to begin collecting it in a medium sized glass vial.

“Aster is his human name, no? He probably didn't want it to cause anything confusing or bad. We did bring back a dead person, and maybe with loved ones.” Nomeus replies, putting his own thoughts in. The king stops and stares for a moment.

“Most likely.” He finally stated, then soon continues on with what he was saying and doing. “With Vedran’s dust here… I can't say it was Aster’s fault for this.” He continues, finishing up cleaning the dust and putting a lid on the container. “The possibility of him being a rabid experiment seems too low for all this.” For a minute, things are silent.

“It does indeed, your highness.” Nomeus says after some thought. “Do you believe the humans have something to do with this? It may explain their strange behavior recently.” The king thinks for a moment.

“Maybe…” He picks up the dagger where Vedran’s dust use to be, getting up and turning to Nomeus. “Some kind of magic seems to have been used to kill the humans here but…”

“But all that killed Vedran seems to be that dagger.” Nomeus continues for him. “I think we can kind of guess what could have happened now.” The king nods, thinking for a moment.

“I... Doubt he would cause anyone harm, at least from what Vedran told me. He might as well be hiding amongst monsters, maybe even scared for his life.” He states, putting the dagger back down. “Nomeus, get the guard to clean this up. Then I need you to try to find Aster’s location. I feel the humans are up to something so I'm hoping you will protect him if anything happens?” Nomeus nods.

“Yes, your highness.” He pauses. “I… have a feeling I know where and who he is. He's already in great care, but I'll keep him from any humans. I'll try to get him to admit who he is, but I'll need something as a test he wouldn't expect to be one.” The king thinks for a moment, staring at the vial of dust in his hand.

“If that is so, try bringing him to Vedran’s dust ceremony.” The king begins to recommend, handing the vial of dust to Nomeus, who takes it. “See if you can get a reaction out of him from it. Their bond should show as well then. Maybe you also just need to mention the name to get some reaction.” He takes one last look around, and Nomeus nods.

“Shall I tell Aksinya of her father’s death, or would you like me to send someone else?” Nomeus asks, looking at the dust vial.

“Whatever works for you. She probably already knows anyways. He pretty much disappeared till now. She probably made the guess. Confirmation is all she needs now.” The king explains, and Nomeus nods in response. After a few moments of silence, the two decide to leave…

Meanwhile, Gaster sat outside of the school, watching everyone train. Nomeus had been called away from the school the moment they got there. Gaster was told to leave them be, and a large, brown and white goat monster with some crown on his head too talked to Nomeus.

It wasn't too long till they started to leave and the class had a substitute that Gaster didn't really pay attention to. The goat, who Gaster had guessed was the king, had left another, and presumably his son, white goat monster who seemed to like talking to Toriel a lot. Gaster was completely distracted by writing in his journal to not notice the new kid was walking up him a bit later after talking to Toriel for a while.

“Heya! What are you doing all the way over here?” The voice made Gaster jump, looking up at the kid while he held the open journal tightly. The goat monster didn't seem to notice him jump, and just smiled and offered a hand. “I'm Asgore! Asgore Dreemurr!”

Toriel walks up behind Asgore. When she speaks, both the boys look her way. “That's Gaster. He doesn't talk much, but he's new, so you really can't blame him.” Asgore pulls his hand back a bit. Gaster growls inaudibly, not liking being talked about like this, even with good intentions.

“Is that so? I don't see any reason to be shy though! No one means any harm here!” He turns back to Gaster, offering his hand again. Gaster hesitates, but then slowly goes to shake his hand with his bandaged one, quickly pulling away after. Asgore stares for a moment, surprised. “You're… hurt?”

Gaster just sits there and nods, really wanting to go back to his journal. He fidgets with his hand, not liking the way this is going. “I'll be fine. It was just… An a-accident. I can take care of myself.” Asgore seems a bit surprised as Gaster makes a face to show he's not too pleased with the topic and stops making eye contact by looking at his journal again. Asgore was going to say something, but was cut off.

“Are ya making friends, young prince?” Nomeus said walking up with the king behind. Gaster looked up and then at Asgore. _Prince…?_

“Trying to! He's shy according to Tori though! A challenge for me then!” The prince seemed enthusiastic about all this, making Gaster shrink a bit more into a ball he already kind of was with his knees up to write on without looking straight down. The king came over and kneeled down to talk to Gaster better, offering a hand.

“King Gorin, as you probably know. If he is trying to be friends with you, then so shall I.” Gaster wanted to hide. Disappear from the world for a small time. Be forgot by others for a short while. Be unknown to the world until he feels a bit more comfortable. He shakingly shakes Gorin’s hand, and the king smiles at him. He shoots his hand back as quick as he can.

The conversation would have lasted longer if Ouphre hadn't showed up to say something to Gorin. “There's commotion at the front of the town, your highness.” She kneels and bows her head. Gaster notices she's wearing some kind of armor as well instead of her normal everyday clothes of jeans and some top. “The human leader wishes to speak with you.” Gorin’s face went serious as she said it. He gets up, facing her, and then speaks.

“Where the commotion is?” She nods her head. “Alright.” He begins to walk off around the school building, heading to where the commotion is. Both Nomeus and Ouphre follow, Nomeus explaining to the substitute before actually leaving the school grounds.

The two goats and even the skeleton watch curiously before Asgore perks up. “Let's go check it out!” He suggests, turning to the group. Gaster tenses up, while Toriel seems to take a moment to think.

“It would be nice to know what's happening, especially you as prince…” Toriel thinks out loud, only to nod her head a bit later. “I'll go with you Gorey.” She gives a smile saying so, only for the pressure to go on Gaster as they turned to him, giving curious looks. He shrunk back a bit as reaction, but eventually nodded as he fiddled with his scarf to cover his mouth.

Asgore smiles yet again, and as Gaster gets up, they head off to find out what's happening. Asgore has a skip in his step, while Toriel calmly follows behind, and Gaster doing so as well but a bit sheepishly and unsure.

The three found a crowd at the entrance of the town. Asgore looked around for his dad, and without hesitation disappeared in the crowd with Toriel somewhat behind. Gaster, however, hesitated but eventually made his way in, squeezing past all the monsters to the middle of the giant ‘C’ shaped group. At one end stood Gorin, most of the monsters huddle behind as Nomeus and Ouphre stood beside him, magic spears in hand to defend anyone if needed.

At the open and opposite end of the crowd stood Chatch, a smirk on his face just like before. He seemed confident for coming all the way with only one or two of his own guards that stood by his side to the main capital of the kingdom of monsters, bearers of magic that most humans feared. Gaster saw him look his way, seeming to chuckle but it was covered by the murmur and whispers of the crowd.

“What are you doing here Chatch?” Gorin soon asks with a stern look. Chatch’s own look doesn't seem to falter even with the powerful looking monster in front of him.

“Business is all.” Chatch replies, and Gorin gives him a hard, questioning stare. Gaster shrinks back into the crowd a bit, only to find Asgore behind him. Asgore smiles at him and stays at Gaster’s side, Toriel coming up and stays next to Asgore. Gaster looks at them for a minute before looking back at the two leaders like everyone else here.

“What kind of business do you need? What is so important that you cause commotion here?” Gorin asks and gestures around to the crowd with his trident.

“You already should know what I want.” Chatch says, making Gorin give a confused look. “The experiment. It’s location. We feel like there was someone that did something to make him either disappear or escape, and even killed off the humans left in the lab so there was no witnesses from possible opposers. And we have evidence to point towards your side of the experiment.” Gasps set out across the crowd as Gaster began to feel uncomfortable as he shuffled around in place.

“Are you accusing foul play on me and my people?” Gorin’s face was a scowl as he growled, but even with this, Chatch’s face grows more happy it seems.

“In a way.” Was his only reply. “A monster named Vedran was told to have close ties with the experiment. They also happened to have both disappeared at the same time. We also saw only human deaths in the lab, showing a threat as us. We believe the experiment could even being hiding among you, as it wouldn't be hard with the way the scientist thought he was, species wise.”

Gaster looked at the crowd to see a bright, yellow scaled lizard who looked upset, and almost in tears. He had his guess to who, and if it was he felt bad over it, slumping his shoulders in shame.

“We do not have a clue what happened to the experiment, but we do know Vedran was killed by what I saw at the lab earlier.“ While Gorin said that, Gaster looked at the lizard again, only to see her gasp and begin to cry.

A sudden guilt rushed over Gaster as he watched her hear the news for the first time. Some monsters around comforted her, mostly the ones who noticed. By now the crowd was more quiet for her cries to be heard. Everyone seem just as affected by the death as her, as some even cried with her. _Everyone cares for everyone here it seems…_ “We do not have the experiment currently in known possession either way. Your accusation is false.” Chatch finally changed his look by his face going to a more neutral but slightly upset one.

“Right now you have no way to show what you have of him being supposedly killed true, so that also says yours can be instead.” He says, and Gorin squints a bit at Chatch. “We'll make a deal. You give the experiment back, we'll leave you alone and continue the experiment properly. You don't... “ He looks at his own guards, smiling. “We'll have to take it down the road of war I guess.” Everyone was shocked, even the king himself. Gaster held his chest and took a step back, his face horrified.

“That's too much for some experiment that can be simply replicated!” Gorin argues, practically baffled by the route Chatch wanted.

“I see it more as a way for monsters to attack us, ruining our experiments with them and taking them for their own. It's a personal and concerning attack to us.” Chatch explains. “Makes you all a threat.” Everyone was dumbstruck by Chatch’s view. The crowd took a few minutes to actually start murmuring again to each other, and for even Gorin to think of a reply.

That was the point Gaster had to leave. He ended up turning around and heading back to the school. He hid behind the back where practice happens, and pulled out his journal. He was going to write, but after a few moments he ended up tearing up to make his vision too blurry. Over the fact war might happen because he ran away, because he killed over someone who was like a father’s death, because he felt too emotional to control his anger he never really felt too much before. It felt like his fault, and upset him for those reasons.

He tried wiping away the tears but they kept flowing, and he just grew worse with the emotions. He never had a time he actually cried properly before. Vedran’s death was upsetting but it made him more numb than anything. He was passed out the day of it mostly so he couldn't really mourn until he was at Nomeus’s place and already accepted the fact.

“Gaster, are you alright...?” a voice says while he tries to wipe the tears away. He looks up, not really wanting anyone to see him as a mess like that, but it's obviously too late now. Asgore had said it and was standing just in front of him, looking concerned. Toriel looked upset as well, and came to Gaster’s side and kneeled down.

Gaster stays silent for a bit, trying and kind of succeeding at wiping his tears away. “Y-yeah I'm just fine…”

“If something is wrong we're here to help you know.” Toriel says with a sad look. He takes a minute to think of and say something.

“I don't- really want to burden anyone with what's wrong if something is. I just- would like it to be left alone- just to not have anyone worry.” Gaster mumbles, making it almost not that audible.

“We... Understand...” Toriel says, looking down a bit. “If that is what you wish, we shall accept it, but just know we are here for you.” Asgore nods in agreement.

“T-thanks Toriel- and you too Asgore...” Gaster replies and the other two reply with a smile.

“Call me Tori if you want, it's what my friends do.” Toriel says with a smile, and Gaster nods. He wasn't sure if he would actually use it though.

After that, Asgore sat down by Gaster’s side and Toriel too, but it was silent until Nomeus showed up, who was clueless of what happened. The day continued somewhat normally, but Gaster wasn't in a very great mood from it. The warning was stuck in his mind all day from then on...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,393

It's been a week since the accusing and requesting for the experiment, and Gaster was currently writing in his journal while sitting on his bed. He played with the pen when he wasn't writing and instead thinking. He wrote down important events to him or drew in it randomly, mainly because he felt like it and it gave him something to do in replacement of the calendars. He also wanted to give the journal purpose, for it was a gift to him. It was the least he could do with it.

Gaster was thinking back on today, mainly on how nice Toriel and Asgore were being to him when he broke down, and he smiled at the memory. Soon after his smile became a frown as he noticed how attached he was getting. He sighed and just continued writing until he had nothing left to say, putting the journal to the side.

It was getting pretty late, and the family should be asleep by now, well besides Ouphre to help him. He was sneaking his way outside, only to hear voices from the living room. He stopped in the hallway to listen.

“So that's where he's from.” It was Ouphre speaking. “Explains a lotta things.” Gaster peaked a bit, luckily the two not looking his way, and saw Nomeus nod. He had a bad feeling.

“Means we also need to keep an eye on him. We'll help him in anyway we can. The king doesn't know exactly but I explained we'll take care of him.” Nomeus explains to Ouphre and she nods.

“I'll try to help in anyway I can.” She states. “I’d recommend ya be gentle with him though, I wouldn't be surprised if he is emotionally fragile right now.”

Nomeus thinks for a moment before slowly nodding. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout it he's been through a lo…”

The voices began to fade as Gaster sneaked back to the room, assuming what was happening already. It scared him a bit, no lie there. Climbing back in bed, he decides to wait a long while, maybe an hour, before going out to train with Ouhpre.

Later, Gaster successfully snuck out of the house and went to the normal training spot, only to start hearing a strange, but calming, instrumental noise. He goes to the training spot only see Ouphre sitting in the grass, playing a flute. He took a minute from shock before actually walking over and sitting down next to her. She stops playing and smiles at him.

“What were you doing…?” He asks, tilting his head a bit. She chuckles. He had actually grown to like Ouphre, getting close where he didn't mind so many things like at first. He felt more comfortable now compared to over a week ago.

“Just playin’ my flute.” She replies, and continues playing. To Gaster, she played pretty nicely, and it helped him relax a bit actually. He let out a sigh, making her stop again. “Y’know, we may be a bit crazy,” She pauses. “Okay a lot crazy.” Gaster chuckled a little, nodding in agreement, making her chuckle too. “But that doesn't mean we don't like doin’ things that are peaceful like this, and it's kinda a family thing.”

“Really? So Aella and Nomeus do play flute too?” Gaster asked. She smiled and patted him on the head before answering. Gaster didn't seem to mind her doing this anymore, as he would just let her without complaint.

“Nah, but we all do play some calmin’ instrument. Sometimes we all like to play together, and take time to play a certain way so we sync when we do.” Ouhpre explains. “Nomeus plays the triangle.” She chuckles before continuing. “Sometimes he tries wakin’ us with it!” Gaster chuckled hearing it. It explained the ringing sound from the other rooms. “He just doesn't do it to ya because he doesn't want a bad reaction or somethin’. Manners and all.” She smiles.

“He can if he wants, as long as it's a school wake up or something.” Gaster says and chuckles. Ouphre chuckles as well and noogies him, making him laugh more and try to break free, eventually doing so.

“I'll let him know if ya don't mind after all then.” Ouhpre says, messing with her flute a bit. “And lastly Aella plays the Xylophone, she likes to just mess around with it sometimes, especially if she gets mad. Helps calm her, and maybe all of us to our own instruments and others’ instruments in the family. We can help each other in that way kinda.” Gaster thinks for a moment, before responding.

“If I played it I guess you'd have to call it an xyloBONE!” He says, chuckling and finger gunning at Ouphre. She just noogies him again, chuckling herself.

After a while, Ouphre begins playing the flute again. It made Gaster realize just how tired he was. He tried to keep his eye socket open, but it was no use. It was only a matter of time before he passed out and was leaning on Ouphre. She looks down and notices, chuckling. The flute had helped make him fall asleep along with his already tired body. She sighs, picking him up.

“Kid passed out... Guess we'll have to see if we will tomorrow.” She begins to walk back to the house.

The next morning, Gaster woke to the sound of dings. He rolled over, half tired, but knew it wasn't a school day. “It's not a school day!” He groans and pulls a pillow over his head.

“Come on Gaster! I need you to get up still!” Nomeus replies, dinging the triangle a few more times.

“Alright! Alright! Give me a few minutes!” Gaster replies. He yawns as Nomeus leaves, but instead of doing what he promised, he passes out from still laying there.

He jolted awake later when Nomeus picked him up and carried him out of the room, into the kitchen to eat. By that time, Gaster was pretty awake, and just ate the breakfast they had already in front of him. While he ate he thought of last night, and felt a bit of dread, calling him and Ouphre too close. He didn't want such a strong bond, but he couldn't seem to help making one, especially when you live with them.

Soon Nomeus was explaining something to Gaster on taking him somewhere today, and the whole why he got up early thing, but he wasn't paying attention so he didn't remember or hear some of it. He just went with where ever Nomeus was taking him at this point, and he walked out the door with Nomeus not too long after breakfast.

It wasn't long before they were taking to a clearing with lots of people there, making Gaster halt, staring at the crowd. Once Nomeus noticed, he looked back for a moment of confusion, then headed over to Gaster. “I told you about this... We were going to a funeral of someone’s, and all these people are here to mourn him.” He explained, again, to Gaster.

“R-right…” He replied, but he didn't really remember him saying that. _Probably was earlier today…_

After Nomeus began to walk off, probably to deal with the main part of the funeral, Gaster looked around. He recognized quite a few monsters, surprisingly. One being the yellow scaled lizard, making him assume whose funeral it could be now. He had a small urge to go and talk to her, having a slight feeling who it was, but he held himself back.

He instead sat at one area away from the people and watched them as they said goodbye and gave offerings for the dead. He had his main focus on the yellow lizard, who looked maybe a bit older than him. From the looks of it she seemed to have no aim as she wandered around, following what others seem to guide her to do. Gaster felt bad over this, eventually dropping his head as he hugged his knees.

“What are you doing over here…? Don't you want to say goodbye or something…?” A sweet voice suddenly said after a while. Gaster looked up, seeing the yellow lizard right there in front of him. He stared at her for a moment, a bit shocked she was here or noticed him.

“I-I u-uh, don't need to- it's fine.” Gaster replied. She suddenly sat down next to him, surprising him again. He eventually started looking straight forward to focus on the other monsters here, spotting Nomeus every once and awhile. Eventually the lizard monster spoke up again.

“My name is Aksinya, what's yours?” She asks, and Gaster looks her way. Out of a habit he's recently gained for when he doesn't want to talk about himself, he ducks his head down a bit so his scarf hides his mouth.

“T-the name’s Gaster.” He mumbles, avoiding any eye contact. He messed with and repositioned his scarf just a bit from on his neck and shoulders.

“Is that so…?” She pauses, thinking for a moment. Gaster was kind of glad for the silence. “So how do you know my father? I haven't seen or heard him hang with you like I have most of the people here.” That's what made it a bit more clear who she was, and whose funeral this was too. He tried answering vaguely since he wasn't a hundred percent sure, but this all also made him wonder why Nomeus brought him here out of all places.

“J-just a friend. Taught me things and chatted with me. I-I’d- say we were close to each other. Almost like child and parent…” he replied, looking at the ground. He began resting his head and arms on his knees as he looked down. Aksinya didn't say anything for a moment, making Gaster a bit worried.

“Sounds like him…” She says, making a weak smile that looks like it could fade with anything negative, even the smallest thing. She let out a sigh, looking at the crowd of people for the funeral. “At least I got to see him be happy achieving his goal being the Royal Scientist…” That made Gaster perk up and look over at her with wonder.

“Royal Scientist…?” He repeated, giving a questioning and confused stare. She looked at him, a bit confused herself.

“You don't know? The king and queen's personal scientist and the highest rank for them? Only the most approved by royalty to get the position? To be able to serve the kingdom as a scientist for all?” She explains in question, looking back at him, making Gaster surprised Vedran had achieved something so big.

“O-oh. I just didn't know he was it-.” He replied, not wanting to look like someone who doesn't know how the kingdom he's under runs, even for a teen. She looks a bit surprised, but then drops the look after a while and looks back at the crowd.

“Right… he was never one to flaunt or talk too much about himself unless someone asked.” Aksinya explained, which did explain a lot. Vedran didn't talk too much on himself in the lab unless Gaster was curious, which he did ask for if he had any family once. Vedran never gave any names but said he had a daughter. _So this is who he was talking about…_ “He always had been so busy since he got a new job 5 years ago… He would even buy things he really didn't need, saying, ‘this isn't for me, but someone else who needs it!’ He was always kind like that, and I assumed it was part of his work since he'd take the stuff with him…” Gaster just listened, he didn't have much to say. “I kinda… Wish I could have helped or… Hanged out with him a bit more before all this but… He was so busy and… This experiment stuff was apparently what he couldn't tell me, but it was probably the project he mentioned before.” She pauses, then perks up, looking at Gaster. She takes a good look at him before saying something. “That scarf… that was one of the things he brought with him before!”

Gaster’s look grew scared and shocked almost instantly. “I-I- u-uh-” He didn't have an excuse. He had really no way to back out of this.

“You're the experiment, aren't you? You're who dad worked with almost everyday for the past 5 years?” She asks, giving a suspicious look.

“Shhh! D-dont-” He looks around worriedly, then lowers his voice before speaking again. “Don't tell a-anyone o-okay…? I don't want people to know-.” She stays quiet for a moment before speaking up.

“It's okay- I won't I just- wanted to know if you were the one he took care of those past 5 years.” She replies, making Gaster calmed down a bit more. “So that's how you really know him...”

“H-hey I didn't lie at least! I j-just-” he looks down in front of him. “I'm scared of people knowing… And I don't want it to define me e-either.” He starts playing with the grass nervously.

“I would say that's understandable.” She says, then sighs. “I won't tell anyone, alright? I'm not one to go against someone's wishes, it's not how Vedran taught me.” She gives a kind smile to Gaster.

“T-thanks.” After saying that, silence pretty much engulfed the two for a while. Gaster didn't mind it though. He was playing with the grass and guessed she was thinking this over anyways. It was big news to her after all.

The funeral continued and Gaster tried to get a bit more involved with it, and Aksinya tried to help make him more comfortable in the crowd. It kind of helped, but he still wanted to avoid most of them.

Aksinya also eventually got Gaster to meet her brother, Arthur. He kinda reminded Gaster of Vedran, the olive color scales and having glasses wise at least. Like father like son. Aksinya talked and explained him a bit, like how he works currently part time at a library and spends his time reading most of the day.

By the time it was getting dark, people started to leave, and Nomeus took Gaster home as well. He noticed Gaster sticking to Aksinya’s side most of the time, but didn't make a comment. It was probably best left alone anyways...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,419

The funeral had just ended minutes ago, and Gaster was following behind Nomeus. It was planned to be a quiet walk, but it ended when Nomeus turns around and begins walking backwards to talk to Gaster.

“Ya have any clue why I brought ya there?” Nomeus asks, making Gaster look up. He had an idea, but just shook his head, not wanting to sound dumb or think of the possible topic anymore. There's a pause before Nomeus speaks again. “Do you know who it was for?” Gaster pauses before answering.

“Someone’s…?” Gaster answers and Nomeus gets a chuckle out of it.

“Well… you're not wrong.” He gives a smile before speaking up again. “It was for a monster name Vedran. The father of the one ya were talking to most of the time. Ya know him?” Gaster looked surprised for a moment, before trying to hide it and act like nothing really happened, looking down and all. “So… ya do?” He assumes, making Gaster look back at Nomeus.

“We've met a few times okay?!” Gaster blurts out. “So we are friends that way.” Nomeus gives a questioning look.

“I'd call your meetings way more than a few times.” Nomeus replies, making Gaster a bit anxious. “And maybe not even meetings at all. More… Hangouts.” Gaster ended up stopping in place, Nomeus doing the same. Gaster ends up teleporting behind Nomeus, and continues walking.

“Let's just get going…” He mumbles. Nomeus took a minute to realize, but turns around and puts a hand on Gaster’s shoulder. He glances up at Nomeus.

“Kid, we need to talk, whether you want to or not.” Nomeus’s look and tone has gone almost completely serious. Gaster hesitates before turning around to face Nomeus properly. The Royal Guardsmen sighs, then continues to speak. “For the past five years, where exactly have you been?” Gaster tensed up, trying avoid eye contact. The serious voice didn't help anyways, for it made it a bit more scary for Gaster. “And don't lie to me. I need to know. It's for your safety.”

“I-I w-was-” He didn't want to continue and ended up hesitating to say the next part.

“In a lab?” When Nomeus questions, Gaster looks up at him, shocked looking and speechless. “How?” Nomeus assumes with Gaster’s look. “I'm the head of the Royal Guard. It's one of the things the king entrusted me to know and keep secret, just in case. With that, he also wanted me to find you.”

“W-why…?” Gaster asks, finally able to say something in reaction. Nomeus gives a smile, in hopes to comfort the skeleton in front of him.

“We won't take you back, we won't hurt you in any way. As you know, the humans want you. When I had a sub it was to check out the lab, and we have a feeling it's all a set up. Giving you back makes you their experiment. There's no telling what they are planning after that.” Nomeus explains.

Gaster stays silent, shaking a bit. Nomeus notices and hugs him, but Gaster doesn't hug back. “Look…” Nomeus begins. “I know it must be hard being a runaway experiment and all. That's why we're here for you, especially with what happened.” Nomeus stops hugging, but has his hands on Gaster’s shoulders. “Assigned or not as a duty of the Royal Guard’s leader, I will keep you safe. I've pretty much adopted you anyways.” He chuckles a bit. Gaster just looked down, nodding his head slowly. Nomeus sighed and let go. “Let's get home, we can discuss more there and Ouphre would like to discuss with us anyways.” All Nomeus got was a nod, and then they continued walking back.

When they get back Ouphre was waiting, only to ask how it went and then explain their plan for Gaster’s safety, which he mostly knew. Things have gotten heated, but he didn't really have to hide that much. Before they knew it a year passed, and Gaster was nineteen. They didn't celebrate his birthday or revival day like Vedran though. Gaster never told and after a while they realized how the time had flown and asked when it was. He told them he didn't mind, that he would’ve said if he cared enough. Not like he really had a excitement for birthdays like most normally have, not anymore at least.

It took Gaster a few months since the warning to believe the humans wouldn't really attack like they said, but have a low chance of actually be just preparing. Six months later he tended to not worry or care, sometimes even forgetting for a while until it's mentioned again. Even with Gaster thinking this way, monsters of all ages tended to gossip about it, questioning if humans would and what would monsters do to defend themselves. Gaster also usually ignored them, but did over here a few, thinking they were ‘too worried’.

A year later Gaster still had his pretty same routine, maybe changing depending on what the day had planned, or just what the Gronovii family had planned, that is. Not having a much to do in general made him not really mind of course. After a year, one thing came back that he didn't expect, or want even. Ruining his routine completely for the rest of his life.

Gaster sat where he normally does at the magic school outside, writing in his journal. Toriel and Asgore were hanging out, and comparing each other's magical abilities. Gaster didn't really pay attention like usual, well, until everyone started leaving. He assumed Nomeus was taking them back inside, getting up and following behind as he properly closes his journal.

While following he found out it was more a commotion happening and a crowd has formed. He pushes his way though, standing in the middle of the C shaped crowd, finding Asgore and Toriel by his side. He gives a questioning look at them, only to follow their gaze and see Chatch, just like last time. Gorin was even just across from Chatch. Gaster's face becomes a scowl, not liking the possibilities for the future right now.

“Still haven't found him after so long?” Chatch sneers at Gorin and has wide smirk on his face of mockery. Gaster hissed under his breath, glaring.

“It is almost impossible to find him, especially after a year like this. You can always start a new one. There's no reason to argue with this.” Gorin states in a surprisingly calmly manner. Asgore and Toriel notice Gaster from the hiss, giving a worried look at him, then look at each other.

“As I said way before, it's more on how you did it to take him from us. I can't help but want to protect my people from your hostile ways.” Chatch argues. Gaster grits his teeth and clenched his fist, purely pissed this was still happening after so long. Asgore puts a hand on Gaster’s shoulder, making him lose the look and turn to look at Asgore, who was still having a worried look.

“We told you we didn't take him, and even have yet to be hostile to you unlike your people have been to us. Some of our Royal Guard was injured by humans on purpose. Even so, we can't say you're in the wrong since the people do as they please in no means to represent a system of government, but when it comes to how you're acting too it does mean a lot.” Gorin replies and narrows his eyes. Chatch just chuckles. Gaster ignores Asgore's worried look, knowing what it was for, and looks back at Chatch.

“But as you said, they don't represent our system of government. If they are caught though, you can punish as pleased, for they did attack a living being.” Chatch replies. _He's just playing ‘nice’! He probably did send them, or just doesn't care._ Gaster starts growling again out of reaction as protests even rang from the crowd, mostly from other previously attacked monsters or their family, friends, and even witnesses. Chatch puts his arms somewhat up, palms open and facing up, before gesturing around the crowd. “And look at this. I don't say I've done anything wrong yet.” His eyes narrow as his smirk grows. “I'm sure you remember what I promised before, about a year ago. I'm tired of waiting, so if my people attack, it's not some court case anymore. I'm doing what I said I would.”

Many were shocked and talk started to circle in the crowd, mostly filled with panic. Chatch makes a victory glare Gaster's way before turning around and walking out of the crowd. Gaster took a small step back, both out of fear and anger, before starting to turn around to flee. Asgore turns to him, worry growing. “Gaster? Where are you-” Asgore questioned but cut himself off, making Toriel turn around quickly and panic a bit too.

Gaster didn't say anything, he just ran out of the crowd and ended up bumping into Nomeus. He stumbled back and looked up at Nomeus, who gave a confused expression but then shook his head. He started looking serious and goes to grab Gaster’s arm.

“Come on, we need to go.” Gaster only flinched and backed out of the way. Nomeus looked shocked, taking a moment before speaking up again. “Gaster, we need to go. Come with me.” Gaster only shook his head. Nomeus was starting to be both confused, and slightly upset by the way Gaster was acting. “Gaster Wingdin, let's go!” Gaster froze for a moment. _Right…_ Gaster asked to switch his name around so he didn't look too out of place with a ‘missing’ last name. Not like anyone but Vedran called him Wingdin or even Gaster.

“No…” He whispered out, almost looking scared. He took a few more steps back, looking behind him. The crowd had dispersed, but the noise still stayed a bit. Asgore noticed Gaster and called out for him again, a worried Toriel just behind as well. “Asgore, Tori-”

“Gaster! Is something wrong?” Asgore stopped just behind Gaster. Gaster was sent into a mild panic, his mind lost to the new events. _If I had never reacted or stayed put this wouldn't have happened, right? If I hadn't done anything in reaction and just stayed, this wouldn't be happening! If I hadn't-_ Mid thoughts he took a look at Nomeus, only to look down and put his hands on his head._ I shouldn't have-_

“Gaster what's wrong?!” Toriel asked, taking a step to see if she can comfort him, reaching for his arm. He just pushed her away, giving a look of fear at her.

“I-I'm sorry-!” He says quickly before suddenly disappearing. The three are then left there in shock. Ouphre came up behind them, seeming panicked herself.

“He- disappeared-” Nomeus says and looks up at his wife, seeming very concerned. Her eye widened in shock, a bit speechless.

“Damn it! He must’ve teleported! Get the guard to go find him!” Ouphre commands, running off to start her search immediately. Nomeus takes a breath, looking at Toriel and Asgore.

“You guys go home, especially you, prince Asgore. I'll take you myself and tell the guard on the way. Can you take care of yourself Toriel?” He explains and asks, Toriel replying with a nod. Nomeus nods himself, picking up Asgore, who makes a small bleat, and heads off. Toriel then began running off to her own home.

Meanwhile, Gaster was catching his breath before looking around. He was on the side of a mountain, the sides looking somewhat steep from here. He shook his head, climbing down wouldn't be the best idea right now, not this tired. He can teleport when his magic level is higher. He instead turns around and notices a cave entrance. With little hesitation, he goes and walks on in, looking around. So far it was just a tunnel. He kept walking in, his eyes starting to glow purple in reaction to it getting darker.

Sometime later the tunnel began to widen, and quickly at that. A big cave that stretched for who knows how far stood in front of him. He kept walking, unsure how far he's managed to go in here. Getting too far wouldn't be wise either. At first, he was planning on turning back, but then spots a metal building. He goes up to a door, only to find it won't open, and without hesitation he teleports inside. The short distance wouldn't take much magic anyways.

It didn't even take long for Gaster to notice where he was. He looked around the lab with shock, a little frightened to be here. He looked up and sees a big monitor, but different than the one he destroyed, in front of him. It was the only source of light current in the lab as well.

He looked down at the control system just below, finding a sticky note on it. A few numbers were written out, but didn't seem to belong to anything. He presses something random on the controls, making the computer start to boot up.

He waited a impatient minute, before it started asking for a password. He let out a small, low growl of frustration. He looks back at the numbers, thinking for a moment before typing them in. Surprisingly, it was right. He rolled his eyes, and continues with whatever this was going to do.

It wasn't long before the computer logged in and a bunch of files appeared, all named based on the information they hold. Gaster was a bit surprised by this, scanning over the files. Some wasn't even on him, but on other things the scientists also researched while also researching him. He was honestly interested in the other experiments now, his grip tightening on his journal a bit. His mind wandered a bit to the people he just left with nothing but a sorry.

_They are probably worried for me… But shouldn't I be for them...?_ He started feeling a bit of some negative emotion he couldn't exactly place. Guilt? Sadness? Anger? He just growled at himself, clenching his journal tighter in his hand. _No, I'm done being nice_. He finally decided. _I'm sorry Vedran but I can't be as nice as you'd like me to be anymore. I don't want to be hurt from these connections I make with people. Being nice and caring for others won't help. Not like I can really be nice after what I did... I've killed, and I can't reverse that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Arc End


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,682
> 
> War Arc Start

It was night, and Asgore sat next to a fire as it crackled and burned. A few other monsters sat near, including the recognizable ones of Ouphre, Aella, Toriel, Asgore’s mother, and other citizens of the capital. Each one had a gloom look on their face, even the physically brightest blue fire monster who had to have a cape and hood to hide during the dark night. It would be dangerous otherwise.

Alsa, Asgore’s mother, eventually came over and put a hand on Asgore's shoulder, making him look over at her. In her eyes she looked full of sorrow, but either way she gave a small smile of possibly hope. Asgore couldn't help but smile back, until it fades when Alsa hands him something. He takes it to examine, only to find out it's a journal. He looks back up at his mother, and she begins to speak.

“I thought you might like one, to record your thoughts and feelings if you ever need to, and if your friend comes back it'll help you explain most of what's happening probably.” She explains. “Might also be a nice thing to do while we wait out this war.” After a while of processing it and thinking, Asgore nods and smiles again. Alsa smiles a bit more before kissing Asgore on the forehead and keeping an arm around him.

He stares at the journal for a while before looking around for something write with. He reaches in one if his pockets to find one of his supposedly lost a long time ago ones, smiling in victory before beginning to write. His mother kept him comfort while doing so of course.

_“It’s been a year since we fled the capital. Mom gave me a journal to write in. She wanted to a long time ago, but she couldn't for a while. She told me so. I'm still worried about where Gaster went, even after so long, but if he ever shows up at least I can review the past year and give him this journal instead of trying to remember on the spot._

_A fire was started by some human apparently who visited the capital. Nomeus and the Royal Guard had to try controlling the fire and escorting us to flee. Ouphre came with me, mom, Tori and a few others to make our own hidden camp for now. Nomeus was left behind to fight back and stop the fire from causing too much damage. Sadly this put Ouphre and her daughter Aella in a bad mood. Ouphre is worried for her husband, and so am I...”_

Asgore continued writing for a while until someone spoke up and broke his thoughts. He looks up to see one of the citizens were talking. “Anton said the fire is starting to die. We need someone to get some more firewood.” The monster looks around for a volunteer. Asgore quickly breaks away from his mother’s arm and jumps up raising a hand.

“I'll offer to do it!” He gives a genuine smile before looking at his mom for approval. She nods and he nods back before putting his journal down next to Alsa and walking off into the woods.

He walks a bit before just scavenging for sticks and other burnable materials on the ground. He breaks some branches off every other tree at times. He starts breaking one but stops when he hears something shuffling. He looked around, a little bit frightened that he may have attracted someone to the camp. He stays silent and stays put until he sees a skeleton appear and fall to the ground. Asgore perks up, his fear fading, as he runs over.

“Gaster?!” He kneels down and examines for what caused Gaster to fall over. He saw no wounds, but instead he looked exhausted. “Thank goodness…”

Gaster blinks his eyes open, looking up at Asgore with shaky and fading eye lights, before closing them again without a word. Asgore panics a bit internally, before sighing and picking up Gaster and putting him over his shoulder. “Where have you been to come back like this…?” Asgore mumbles before picking up any dropped wood and continuing back to the camp.

Once Asgore gets back, many of the monsters look up at him. Ouphre was extremely surprised to see Asgore carrying Gaster over his shoulder. She jumps up, startling a few of the monsters around her. She fast walks over, looking very surprised to see the skeleton.

“Do we have somewhere he can rest? I think he wore himself on the coincidental way here.” Asgore states, and Ouphre nods in response.

“Just set him in your bed for now. We'll get him his own before he wakes up.” She explains. Asgore nods, carrying Gaster off to his tent. He places Gaster down in the bed carefully, examining again to make sure he didn't overlook anything before. He sighs when he doesn't find anything and heads out.

He sits back near the fire, next to Anton but looking down. He takes the fire fuel items he grabbed and threw them in the fire, watching the things burn slowly. After a while the flame monster tapped him on the shoulder lightly, making him look up. Luckily monsters like them could control who they do and don't burn. Anton starts writing out fire letters with his flames.

_“Why do you look so down?”_ Anton asks via the flames. He could only really write in flames without needing paper and pencil instead most of the time, and not just because he may burn it out of anger or something. He wrote sentence by sentence to conserve his flames to his body. _“Your friend is back, no? The skeleton you told me about?”_ Asgore sighs and looks down.

“Yeah he is but he came back at such a bad time, and left before at one too. I know how when you offered to listen to what's wrong at the start of all this, which was very kind of you, I told you I want him to show himself again but… now that he's here I'd… rather him not at this gloomy camp of people who have to move every once and awhile. I wish no one had to be here!” He grumbles and hides his face with his palms. “Last I knew Gaster he's easily upset so it won't help him to be here and in all this. Even Tori knows and probably thinks the same. This may hurt him a lot, and I don't want to see my friend like that… I probably make no sense or just seem too wishful of a person.” Anton shakes his head and waits for Asgore to look at him.

_“He's your friend, it's alright to wish for the better. Wishers normally may become better and hold on to a chance for what they want. It's best to keep hope that the mess will be over soon. We have yet to see the actual effect, and he may take it better than you think.”_ Anton explains. Asgore takes a second to think, then sighs.

“Maybe so… all we can do now is try our best.” Asgore replies, and Anton nods. “Thanks for at least listening.” He nods again and smiles.

_“It's no problem.”_ Anton then goes and starts watching the fire again to keep it maintained. It was his job for the camp to start the campfires and all. Asgore smiles back before beginning to watch the fire too, listening to the music the animals of the forest have to offer as well as murmurs of other monsters here.

Soon he heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Ouphre. She sits down next to Asgore with a sigh. “Gaster seems to have just over exhausted himself. He hasn't encountered anything dangerous thankfully that we know of or can tell, and wherever he's been is apparently a safe place unless he was just pointless wandering and found us on accident or maybe even purpose.” She explains the best she can. Asgore thinks over it for a moment.

“When he's up we should explain and ask. Only he can clarify anyways.” Asgore recommends, and Ouphre nods in response.

Gaster woke up the next morning with a hand to his head. Over exerting his magic left a minor headache, a nuisance. He growled a bit, making Asgore who was currently writing, look up and at Gaster. Gaster sits up, only to look over when Asgore speaks.

“Gaster! You're awake!” He was smiling wide, the first in who knows how long. Gaster just looked down, staring at his hand in slight hesitation.

“So what…?” Gaster finally said, shocking Asgore, only making the goat monster give out a confused and stuttered answer.

“W-well me, Tori and Ouphre were worried when you ran off! Nomeus too but he... We're glad to see you back and so far seeming alright.” Gaster only pushed the sheets off of him to get up, almost falling over but he catches himself. He ends up letting out a hiss of frustration. Asgore gets up from his new bed, which was just a sleeping bag like everyone else’s here, and walks over to give Gaster some support. Gaster pushes Asgore away, letting out a low growl.

“I don't need your help…” He says while growling. A year of isolation does a number, especially when you promise to stop being ‘too nice’. Gaster stands there, eventually speaking up again. “I just don't want the help… I don't mean to be a complete jerk over something so small, but I'm saying this now. I'm not as nice as I use to be.” Of course, the isolation didn't make him completely mean, yet. Asgore takes a moment, looking down.

In that time, Gaster walks out, looking around at the camp. Asgore walks out behind, just in time to hear Gaster sigh. “I guess I wouldn't have found you if I had headed to town like I planned. Guess they did follow through… After a year, for a year?” He both states and asks Asgore, looking back at the goat monster. Asgore slowly nods with a melancholy look.

“In my journal I wrote down most of what happened that I feel like you should know... “ Asgore states, handing the book to Gaster. He takes it, flipping through and skimming for the basics of what happened. His guilt started to hit him again. He slowly closes the journal and hands it back. “Gaster… where have you been for the past year…?” Gaster hesitated.

“Roaming…” he finally answered. It was a lie. Gaster has been living in the lab for a long while. A safe but dreaded place that corrupted his mind the more he stayed there, making it full if self hate. He had been going through the computer and writing down important things he found.

Asgore stared at him for a few seconds, looking for signs on Gaster’s face of anything. He sighed when he didn't find anything and just looked straight ahead. “Alright…” He mumbles. “Glad you're back.” Gaster stays silent.

As the area around became awkward from the lack of a reply, Asgore muttered something about needing to talk to someone before walking off. Gaster glanced at Asgore, and when he was at the other side of the camp talking to his mother, Gaster sighed.

It wasn't long before Ouphre walked up and stood beside him, at first saying nothing. After a minute of silence, she spoke up. “I've been worried ya know. Lots of us were.” She looks at Gaster, but he doesn't dare to meet her gaze. Ouphre sighed and shuffled her feet. “Enough beatin’ around the bush I guess.” She pauses for a second. “Where have ya been?”

“Roaming.” Gaster repeated, a bit more confident in his lie this time. Ouphre, too, tried to look on Gaster’s face to see if he was lying, but couldn't seem to find anything.

“Alright. Glad you're back.” She states, just like Asgore. She looks at the ground and kicks up some dirt with her feet, before speaking up again. “I should go patrol like I'm assigned to do. Can't let humans get too close without knowing at least.” She walks off, and Gaster watches her go from the corner of his eye socket. He glanced back at the center of camp, noticing the slowly dying fire that was still being attended by Anton.

He hesitated a moment before walking over and sitting by the fire, legs criss crossed and across from Anton. He watched the fire slowly die until he felt a strange heat source on his shoulder. He looked up surprised to see Anton had sat next to him.

Anton waved and smiled, but Gaster really didn't do anything as a response back, he looked down instead. How many people were going to bug him and say hi to him? He was rescued from the woods and all but it started to bug Gaster to be constantly bugged every few minutes by someone new.

Anton only tapped on Gaster's shoulder again, making him look up again. _“Hello.”_ Anton wrote out in flames. Gaster blinked in surprise. If Anton could chuckle he would have. _“Did I surprise you?”_

“A… bit…” Gaster blinks again, looking confused as to why he wasn't speaking normally. After a minute of thought he wondered if Anton was one of those people Vedran called ‘mute’. This would be the first time he's actually found someone who's mute too.

_“Sorry. I'm Anton. I can't talk due to birth defects I had, so I use my flames instead.”_ Anton smiles at Gaster. _“Something went wrong when my parents made me as a little flame. My voice box was never developed for some reason. My parents never found out either sadly, so I'm not even sure.”_

“Does it get a bit annoying to have to write sentence by sentence what you want to say…?” To be honest, Gaster was curious since he's never seen anyone like him. A flame monster or mute person.

_“A bit, but I'm use to it so I don't mind, and a lot of people find it cool too.”_ Anton replies, smile not faltering one bit. Gaster looked back at the dying fire.

“Say, how does your kind work? You don't seem like a normal monster type honestly. You don't even look like you could dust since your body isn't really, solid.” Gaster asks and then looks back at Anton for an answer.

_“Well, as you said with a nice observation, we don't dust like you say. We live as long as our flames happen to last. We can't touch what would put us out, and need things like fuel to keep us lit.”_ Anton explains, seeming pretty happen to have someone curious in his species. He was also curious about Gaster’s species, but he seen how reserved he was, and decided not to bother.

Gaster just watched as he explained. His curiosity shown a bit in his face. “If you're just flames, then how are you created exactly. Must be different than most.”

_“For us, you actually only need one parent, but if you have someone with a strong bond help you, the child can be stronger and easier to make. And how they are made? Simply just taking a bit of your magic and flames to create a separate being.”_ Gaster blinked in surprise.

“How do you do that…?” He asks, a bit confused on the subject.

_“It… more comes as a instinct in our species that not even I know how to explain honestly... But it's a spell we use. I can explain that much.”_ Gaster nodded.

“You have a pretty interesting species, Anton.” Gaster says with a small smile.

_“To be honest, I bet you do. Never even heard of your kind.”_ Anton says with a bright smile. Gaster just shook his head and looked back at the fire. Anton tried tapping his shoulder but Gaster didn’t seem to want to speak anymore, only looking up for a second before looking back down. That's when Anton’s smile faltered completely...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,149

The day after Gaster got to camp, he was watching as light rain fell outside from inside his tent with Asgore. Asgore, however, wasn't really watching and more writing with glances upwards. He was ‘sorting out his mind’ according to himself, trying to figure out what he can do and what he wants, or something.

Gaster then notices a scaly figure heading over and soon into the tent, taking shelter from the rain as Gaster looked at Ouphre a bit confused. She sat down and made herself at home in the small tent, facing Gaster.

“I have a question to ask, that I probably shoulda asked yesterday.” She states, making Gaster blink. Ouphre looked back at Asgore, who wasn't really paying attention, and then turned back to Gaster. She dropped her voice to almost a whisper. “You remember our training.” Gaster nods slowly. “I was wondering if you wanted to continue with that, and you'll have an excuse to do it during the day, getting sleep at night which will be good at this time.” Gaster thinks for a moment before speaking up.

“I guess we could… wouldn't be so bad an idea…” Gaster answers in a whisper as well, making Ouphre smile a bit.

“Alright!” She says a bit loudly, starting to speak normally again. “Just like old times! Dunno if you've been training yourself so I wanna see how you do now anyways. I'm curious to know.”

To be honest… Gaster hadn't trained or fought in quite some time… Besides kind of the month Gaster left the lab and wandered in search of the town again, only to find this place at the end of it two days ago. Even if he passed out the night of ‘finding’ it and woke up to actually know of it only yesterday, Gaster guessed it would count.

“Then when the rain stops, or tomorrow if it takes a while.” Gaster says, and Ouphre nods in response.

“I'll head back to Aella and my tent. See ya later Gaster!” She started heading out as Gaster waved by, sighing as he sunk down into a laying position on his sleeping bag.

“So you can actually socialize on a not angry level with certain people…?” Asgore asks, sounding a bit confused. Gaster rolls to face away from him, not wanting to bother looking at him.

“Certain people I can't be all that mean or don't want to socialize with since I've already got myself stuck knowing and talking with them before.” Gaster replies sternly. Asgore blinks, a bit confused, but goes with it. The fact he used the word stuck got him the most, but he just went back to writing.

Gaster, meanwhile, got himself stuck in his own mind, thinking up things to pass the time. Random facts, theories, his opinions on that, and occasional, but mostly science based, puns. Yes, puns. He uses them to cope and keep him from being down and an angry most of the time jerk. Coping method and just a keep himself happy as best he can during all this...

Days, weeks, months pass. Soon adding up to over another two years of war, over three being the total. Moving every once and awhile the camp, and trying to survive in this wilderness made time seem meaningless. The same schedule seemed to ensue. Wake up, eat, sitting around, chat if you weren't Gaster, eat more, do some work around the camp, eat again, sleep and then repeat. Gaster trains to fill his ‘sit and chat’ time instead, but that didn't offer much to really make his day seem any more exciting or entertaining after a while.

Meanwhile, humans were running low on people for the war. It went from men, then to the women, only to sadly go to the stay at home moms with kids of various ages. In one home was a six year old and two year old, both boys, and their mother, who was upsettingly talking with some people outside her door.

“I can't leave my kids! This is just crazy! Over three years of war only to start pulling mothers away from their children?!” She thought she was losing her mind obviously, the four year old could tell by the tone in his mother’s voice. He stared at the door instead of coloring like his younger brother, wondering what was happening. That's just how this four year old was, always curious and smart from wanting to learn all he can.

“We'll have someone pick them up and take care of them like many other mothers had to do.” Another woman's voice said. The arguing just continued for a while, but then the mother finally complied and walked back into her house, sighing when she sees her oldest son looking at her curiously.

The kid knew that sigh well, it was a sigh of no matter how curious, I won't tell. She did that very same sigh when the people had come over to say her husband died, and the kid overheard that time too. Though that was maybe a year or two ago, so it's very vague of a memory but he understood.

The mother came over and kneeled down in front of him, beginning to speak. “Mommy has to go for a while… and I'm not sure how long. Someone will come pick you and your brother up soon, just please be good until then?”

The four year old had to think for a moment, then spoke up. “You're leaving now…?” He seemed a bit upset over the possibly sudden leaving of his mother, and only grew more upset when she nodded her head.

“I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer but I can't. Times are tough now and we have to now go with what we can, and this is the only choice they’ve given me.” She explains as best she can in hopes he understands. “Make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble until the caretaker comes over.” She gets up, looking at her two year old before sighing, this time a sigh of sadness, and heads out the door.

The oldest stared at the door a while after in wait, hoping she would be back, but when nothing happened he went back to coloring, listening as it began to rain...

It was pouring down hard with rain as Gaster was meant to collect some firewood. At least it made the day feel like something. The weather tending to change things up at least. Gaster didn't mind the rain though. He just stood and collected more wood for a while, even if soaked to the bone literally, before noticing something.

He started walking its way, only to see it's a house. This made Gaster panic internally, but even if it *was* a human house… It could be useful… Gaster looked around, then set down his firewood in a memorable place.

One thing Gaster did mind and was hoping not to happen was lightning. The rain only started recently and now the lightning has finally decided to show its wrath. Gaster sighed. Either run back to camp or possibly… he voted the latter. He walked up to the back of the house, peeking around its corner to see it's a small village and he was at the edge of it, and probably easiest house to sneak to.

He turned back around and walked to a nearby window in the back of the house, seeing if it was unlocked. It wasn't, but seemed stuck and hard to get up. Gaster managed to get a bit up, slowly after a while more and more. It took a few minutes, no reason they didn't care to lock it. Even after those minutes though he only managed to get up a fourth of the window.

Gaster thought for a moment and looked around, before summoning a bone and wedging it between, using it to force up the window. It made it a bit easier at least. Soon he got it all the way up and hopped in…

The four year old had passed out, only to wake up a few minutes later to a crash and glass breaking. He jumps up, thinking it was his brother, only to see him still drawing next to him. He shrugs it off for a second but then blinks in realization as he also notices his brother staring at the kitchen. He gets up, then starts walking towards the crash in the kitchen…

Gaster rubbed his head and picked himself up. He had misjudged the fact there may be dishes under the window and ended up falling to the floor, getting cuts and bruises in all different places of his body. It even scratching holes in his clothes. Once he was standing he looked around. _Coast clear-_

The four year old rounded the corner into the kitchen. He didn't seem scared, but instead stared, and Gaster stared back. When the two year old followed his brother that's when things went downhill.

The two year old walked over in attempts to talk, or more babble, to Gaster but he reacted by jumping back and throwing his arm up. “Back up. Now.” He said sternly, not understanding this kid’s age or how children really work thought process wise. Instead the toddler kept approaching until his brother pulled him back.

“Papyrus be careful!” The older brother said, glaring at Gaster now. Gaster didn't really mean harm at this point. It wasn't an adult, and they didn't seem as selfish as the kinds he knew…

They were young. Innocently young. Gaster wanted to leave but he felt like one movement would mean bad things. The toddler was already tearing up a bit too. This was a bad idea.

“Don't- Don't call anyone and I'll leave without harm.” Gaster asks, trying to find his best method out. The four year old didn't seem to hesitate on this and just nodded, slowly backing his brother away.

It was too late though… the little brother started crying loudly, beyond known reasons why. Gaster had immediate panic as his brain went in auto pilot. It wasn't long for there to be banging at the doors. It was a war after all. Any scream and you had to make sure for safety of anyone living there.

Everything went fast after that. Even Gaster didn't know what happened all in that moment. Gaster held his breath through it all.

The older brother picked up something. Something Gaster saw as a weapon. Then… Then red and white clouded most of Gaster’s vision as he feels something jab into his side hard. He wasn't bleeding… was he? No… he couldn't be…

He watched the older brother fall, mumbling something to his little brother before closing his eyes. The younger brother started screaming as he cried. Then there was more red it seemed as Gaster started to black out a bit. The banging grew louder, making Gaster notice it. Gaster finally let his breath go but started to hyperventilate. Everything grew dizzy. Only one word made sense to Gaster now. Run.

Gaster did some hand movement upwards. He climbed onto the kitchen counter and out the window he went. He heard the door open the moment he left, but he kept running, eventually collapsing over.

He laid there for a while, panting heavily. Two strangely colored lights came into vision. He sat up, looking at what it was. Two bright souls captured by magic were there. Gaster instantly knew what they were and felt a bit of disbelief._ I… no I couldn't have…_

He shakingly got up onto his legs, leading himself around without aim and dragging the souls with him. He eventually found a small lake, falling to his knees next to it.

Blood. All that red was blood. _Did I really do that…?_ The thought made him shiver. He sat criss cross and stared into the lake, until he notices the souls near him again. He hadn't let them go yet. _Right…_ Then again, it can't be that bad…? He brought one soul in front of him, taking it in his cupped hands as he examined it.

It was a soul of patience. He looked at the other before bringing it over to join its brother’s in his hands. This one was bravery. They seemed small to him for souls, making him guess because of how young they were. _They had so much life left in front of them…_

Gaster looked at his reflection in the water this time, staring at it before looking back at the souls. He felt like he had to do something, but the fact he didn't know what to do for them to fix any part of this. He felt useless and rightfully guilty...

A sudden movement in the bushes caught Gaster off guard, turning around towards them to see a figure come out.

“Gaster…?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,820

Asgore emerged from the bushes, completely shocked as he spotted the souls no matter how much Gaster tried to hide them. “G-Gaster- did you...?”

Gaster didn't know how to respond. The evidence and crime was all laid out in front of him, he didn't need to ask the murderer to know.

“W-why…?” That was Asgore’s last question before Gaster found a way to answer.

“It… it was an accident…” He looks down, watching the souls float around. They moved around in a small area, mainly Gaster’s cupped hands, and didn’t staying in one place for a long time.

Asgore blinked in surprise. “An accident-? Gaster how is this an accident?! Obviously some people died because it's not like souls are *lent* and you're covered in blood and- and-” He was having a crisis and didn't understand it seemed.

“I know that!” Gaster yelled and ended up growling. Asgore flinched and quickly shutted up, blinking in surprise. “I panicked not realizing what was really happening until it was over. Call me a murderer all you want I don't care at this point.”

Asgore listened and then sighed, walking over and sitting next to his skeleton friend. “Everyone has different reactions to panic…” Gaster nods slowly. “How old were they anyways…?”

“Kids. One maybe two or three, maybe between. The oldest around… four… five…?” Gaster new Asgore would be shocked.

“That… surely is young… I doubt you would do that on purpose… if only we could bring them back…” Asgore sighed heavily, staring into the water. Gaster blinked, but then sighed, guessing his idea didn't work well enough to fix everything but at least it's something…

“There probably is *one* way…” Asgore looked at Gaster when he said that and blinked. “We could revive them…”

“How…? That… can't be possible…! They died so their body and souls-” Asgore was baffled and cut off.

“Disconnected,” Gaster said for him. “but there is a way to reconnect them but they won't take their original forms of human. Instead it'll be a mix of human and monster… a skeleton…” Gaster kept his gaze down, staring into the water at himself. After a few moments Asgore let out a gasp of realization.

“Wait- so that means-” He blinks at Gaster when he says it. Gaster knew he was catching on, but at this point had little care. Not like it mattered now.

Gaster let out a quick sigh. “Yes… I'm the experiment everyone was looking for that ran away. A human revived but ended up half monster and takes the form of a human’s animated skeleton. Surprised it took everyone so long.” He holds the souls in his hands a bit closer to himself. “A skeleton will probably be last way they can live at least some life…”

Asgore thought for a moment. “I’d rather them live if we can… And at least you won't be the only skeleton anymore…? Hey maybe you can even raise-” He was cut off once Gaster knew where he was going with all this.

“No! I'm not raising them!” He spits out the words at Asgore, angrily looking at him. “I can't raise kids and don't know how they work. You really want me raising them?! You can raise them yourself if you want but not me.”

Asgore flinches. “Alright. I'm sorry for suggesting…” He says and looks down. Gaster looks down as well and sighs.

“Sorry for yelling... I just know I can't do that and would probably make it worse so I guess it pushed me to get mad… I just… lost the ability to socialize and not get mad from insecurities.” He pauses for a moment. “Take those as excuses if you want…”

Asgore shakes his head and puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder, making Gaster look up. “No, don't worry. You were shy and then never saw anyone for a year only to be shoved back with people, and it's obvious you regret so much that you probably hate yourself at least some bit. The hate is probably leaking out into what you say so I can understand a bit, but you don't need to hate yourself if I'm right. You're at least trying to fix what you can.”

Gaster blinked, taken aback. He slowly nods his head after a while. “I g-guess so…” He looks back down. _He's smart and observant. Shit._ He silently hissed at himself, but he had to agree with Asgore at least a bit. Although Gaster would rather not keep any attachments with people, Asgore at least is helpful and nice to keep around.

Asgore gives a kind smile, before getting up. “Alright Gaster. You're the one that knows this stuff. I'll play your assistant and try to help the best I can.”

Gaster blinks but then gets up, not expecting him to be so eager. “Alright.” He thinks for a moment, before managing to put the souls in his ribcage to hide and hold onto. He notices Asgore blinking in surprise as he does so. “What…?” He shows Asgore his ribcage with three souls inside, the brothers and his own, before covering his ribs again. “It'll make it easier. I can't absorb the soul anyways. I'm a monster and human technically so I deflect both.”

Asgore blinks again and then nods quickly. “Right! That can be useful then!” He gives a kind and happy smile. “So where is their home? Or where you found them at least?”

Gaster starts walking before speaking up. “This way.” Asgore follows after, looking around and seeming freaked out as he does so. Gaster just sighed and kept leading the way. Asgore had every right to be on edge anyways. A war was happening.

They managed to get back to the house, Gaster going to the corner to see if he can hear what's happening. He saw a gathering in the middle of the village. He sneaked behind the bushes to get more closer, trying to listen in.

Asgore came up behind and made Gaster jump. “S-sorry.” Asgore mumbles out quietly. Gaster just gives a smile of ‘it's fine’, to Asgore’s surprise, before looking back at the gathering of people.

It wasn't hard to listen in. Most of the people just watched and two of them yelled, making most of their words clear to Gaster.

“It's just two kids Rocksan! Get over it I'm not resetting for two brats!” *Chatch.* Gaster’s face went serious as he realized who it was. He assumed this Rocksan person was the children’s mother.

“That's just wrong! They were two kids who still have lives! You won't reset for two people that have potential but you'll reset for soldiers that'll probably die again later?!” Rocksan spat back, her voice obviously angry.

Her words made Gaster also realize after those deaths resets never happened like the soldiers throughout the years. Gaster had to survive through the tedious days again when it did, which was almost constant to have to do. The first year of the war he spent in the lab he ended up having to rewrite things.

Chatch obviously didn't care for the kids, which only made Gaster more angry at him, maybe just as much as Rocksan seemed. “I am doing what will help us win the war. That is what matters at the moment. Keeping soldiers alive and keeping our death toll down is what we need to drive those monsters back and win!” Chatch spits back like venom in the form of words and sound. “We’ve already gone and reset plenty of times already anyways!”

Gaster planned on listening more until Asgore put a hand on his shoulder and made Gaster look at him. “We should go before they finish their argument.” He whispers quietly. Gaster nods and starts to sneak back.

Gaster looked at the window he went through last time, the only way in. He looked at back Asgore. “The back door is most likely locked. I'll go through the window and unlock it to let you in.” Asgore nodded slowly.

Gaster started to climb into the window, watching his footing this time. He makes his way past the broken glass and unlocks the back door for Asgore. Once Asgore notices and starts to come in, Gaster looks behind him to see the damage he had done.

Looking on the scene properly, he looked so cruel and brutal. It made Gaster disgusted with his own self. He guessed Asgore was too by the look on his face when he saw, but Asgore just gave a nervous smile to Gaster anyways.

Gaster sighed and made the bones disappear. He examined the bodies, finding himself lucky. He turned to Asgore and began trying to explain the situation to him. “The attacks missed the bones mostly, besides maybe on the older one… a few cracks probably to the ribs.”

“Will he still be able to reconnect like you said…?” Asgore asks while staring at the body of the older kid. He picks it up carefully and holds it as best he can.

“I don't know, but at least nothing is broken. That would probably be a definite no depending.” Gaster explains, going to pick up the youngest one in the meantime but he stopped when he heard the door start to open. He quickly looks at Asgore and then the door, freezing in place.

The door opened rather quickly, which didn't help. It slammed against the wall, as if the one opening it was enraged, before Rocksan walked through it. She was looking down too much to notice the two monsters.

After closing the door she did look up, staring at them both. She noticed Asgore holding the oldest child, before looking back at Gaster who was just about to pick up the smaller brother.

Her look became angry, drawing the blade she was supposed to use when she was ready to fight in the war. “You!” She yelled at them. “You're the murders, aren't you?!”

Asgore backed up after putting down the child he had in his arms. Gaster moved away from the youngest a bit. Asgore spoke up and raised hands of surrender. “M-ma’am! You got the wrong idea! He didn't mean to! It was a big mistake!”

“But it still happened.” She seethed through her teeth. She was clearly not going to let her sons’ deaths go. “All because of you!” She points her sword towards Gaster.

Gaster started whispering to Asgore. “How fast can you move…?” He keeps his gaze on Rocksan for any sign of her going to attack them, jumping internally as she lowers her sword slowly.

“But Gaster we still have to-!” Asgore was just cut off by the skeleton. Gaster had whipped his head around to look at Asgore too.

“And if you can move fast enough we can!” He turns his voice to a whisper. “If you pick up the oldest I'll get the youngest, just grab onto me when you do and I'll teleport us out of here…”

Asgore gulped quickly and nodded, panic obvious in his eyes. Just now realizing Gaster had accidentally turned his gaze away, he was taken by surprise as Rocksan launched herself at Asgore, almost as if seeming if she had noticed the fear and panic Asgore had.

Gaster jumped back from his surprise, only noticing midway through Rocksan's attack what was happening. He reactively sends up bones block Rocksan from getting to Asgore, making her stumble and stop surprised.

She turns towards Gaster, glaring a bit. Asgore already had his hands already in surrender, looking at Gaster with worry. Gaster was also a bit worried, as much as he doesn't want to admit it really.

Once Rocksan was starting to charge at Gaster, who wasn't too far away, he dropped the bones protecting Asgore and summoned one in both his hands and used them to block her sword. Luckily, her style was too flimsy to really do much and she was barely able to hold a stance before Gaster pushed her back and made her fall to the ground.

Asgore stayed still in panic, being one of those that freeze in terrifying situations like this. Gaster meanwhile kept his gaze on Rocksan as she stood back up.

“I'm not afraid to hurt you if you dare attack us again.” Gaster says sternly, making her start to glare at him again.

“Is that what you thought when you killed my sons?!” She spat the retort back at him. Gaster just growls and mutters something under his breath.

Asgore began to finally speak up, even if his voice was shaky. “G-Gaster! We sh-should just l-leave now. You can t-teleport us out of here, can't you?” Gaster looked at Asgore as he said this. He was obviously going to protest, but Asgore just cut him off the moment Gaster tried. “It's not going to be worth it Gaster! L-lets just leave.”

With focus off Rocksan, she went to attack Asgore. “You're not leaving after all this! This is all your fault and you will have to pay for hurting innocent children like Sans and Papyrus!” She barks at him during her attack.

Once Gaster had realized he closed his eyes quickly and flung his arm up to do some magic attack at her, only to open his eyes to a horrified Asgore. Gaster had did what he said he would. He hurt Rocksan, but with fear and did more than what he would want personally.

Her blade clang to the ground and her entire body went limp and lifeless. Gaster made the bones disappear only for her body to drop to the floor.

He did it again. He killed someone. For a moment, reality seemed to just slip from under him. His head ached a bit as he heard some laugh, and what sounded like his own angry voice.

_”Don't do this! This isn't worth it for something so stupid!”_

A yell of pain sounded off in his head as he put a hand to it, hearing as the laugh continue. It sounded so familiar.

“Gaster! Gaster!” Asgore called out to him and brought him back from his head. Asgore was shaking him each time he called, and when Gaster blinked he stopped, only to sigh in relief. “You okay…? You looked panicked and scared…”

“Y-yeah…” Gaster managed to breath out a look around. He didn't know what that was. Whether it was him giving into his own fears or what. He pulled away from Asgore, shaking a bit, and walked over to the mother’s body.

“W-what happened…? Was it the fact you killed her that made you seem like you were having a panic attack of some sort…?” He asked, sounding a bit worried for his friend’s condition.

Gaster turns to look at Asgore. “D-did I really look like that…?” He blinked, completely and obviously unsure of his physical condition during that small period.

Asgore nods. “You were breathing heavily, that's for sure. You looked plain terrified too.” Gaster looks back at Rocksan and quietly sighs after hearing.

“I see…” He examines Rocksan’s injuries, that he caused, and then began to give an explanation of what's probably best to do. “I luckily missed some important bones and all. We'll be able to do the same to the kids to her then.” Asgore slowly nodded.

He pulls Rocksan’s soul out of her body, for now at least, and did notice it was bravery like her son. At least a easy way to identify besides color, is the fact the mother’s is bigger in size.

“Asgore, take the children’s bodies and I'll get the mother’s.” He orders and looks at Asgore again. Asgore nods quickly and does as told, holding one in each arm. Gaster picks up Rocksan’s body, putting an arm under her back and another under her knee to carry her, and quickly walks out of the house through the back door.

Asgore follows behind quickly, only to hear shouts start coming from the village. He turns back and sees humans raging, coming their way as they seemed to have noticed them. Asgore taps Gaster on the shoulder, only for him to turn around as well and almost instantly notice.

“Damn it…-” Gaster muttered and look around. “This woman was pretty loud so I'm not surprised… I've got an idea. Grab onto me and I'll get us out of here.”

Asgore looks between the villagers and Gaster, then nods and grabs the back of his robe. The moment he did Gaster teleported to some other part of the forest, but he instantly realized his vision getting hazy. _A little too much magic use maybe…_ He dropped to his knees, only to fall face first and pass out from exhaustion.

Asgore jolted as he realized, dropping to his knees to see if Gaster was still awake. He sighed and put the kids down, picking up his friend to put him somewhere at least comfortable…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,344

Gaster woke up after some time of who knows how long. He was a bit surprised to be staring up at the stars instead of looking at the cold ground. He sat up and looked around a bit in confusion.

Asgore was nowhere to be seen at first but the bodies were put somewhere nicely. Gaster got up and looked around more. He starts walking around and eventually finds Asgore near a lake not too far off.

He was scooping up water to wash the blood off his arms and face, or trying his best to so it doesn't stain his white fur. Gaster walked up and sat next to him, making him look over surprised. Gaster paid no mind to the jump Asgore seemed to do.

“Oh!” Asgore says suddenly with slight panic until he realizes who it is. “You're awake. That's a relief… hopefully you didn't hurt yourself by pushing yourself like that.” Gaster’s only reply to him was a slow, small nod and a gaze down. Asgore puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it's going to be all right in the end. We'll fix this. You're trying your best at least too. That means something.”

“Right…” He finally spoke but only a word, daring not to say more. His knew voice would sound very choked otherwise.

Gaster started to wash off his own arms in silence, trying to at least. He got a little bit frustrated when the blood stains had issues actually coming out. It took a while, and with enough scrubbing, they eventually came out.

Gaster sighed and just stared at the water once they were out, eyelights wavering and dim. He jumped when Asgore put a hand at his back and rubbed it a bit, surprising him.

“S-sorry.” Asgore retracts his hand. Gaster shakes his head and looks back down. Asgore speaks up again after a while. “Come on. Let's get going so we can fix this as fast as we can.” Asgore gives a reassuring smile. Gaster nodded and got up, seeming to walk back faster than really needed. Asgore blinked at his speed of leaving, before getting up himself and following after.

Gaster had already picked up Rocksan again by the time Asgore got back. Asgore picks up the two kids and smiles reassuringly again at Gaster. He just looks back upset though, before starting to walk off. Asgore frowns and follows behind.

After a while, Asgore tries to break the slightly awkward silence. “So… what's it like being an experiment? Being a new species at least, and being raised the way you were…?” Asgore was a bit worried it was too personal, but he wanted to know either way. He could learn how to be careful when it came to how Gaster was feeling at times and know not to bring things up at least.

Gaster took a minute to answer. “Suffering.” He looks at Asgore blankly, then at the ground. “Just… god I can't remember everything they did but… it wasn't the best really.” Gaster sighs. His memory felt so hazy when it came to all the experiments specifically.

“You can't…? But if it was so bad wouldn't you at least remember something…?” Asgore asks, blinking.

“I… do remember basics, but everything else is hazy. Guess it's my brain trying to get rid of the bad stuff like it never happened…” Gaster says, almost like he doesn't care at this point if anyone knew what happened. Maybe because he barely remembers, or with the circumstances nothing could make anything worse at this point.

Asgore gulps and takes a moment to reply. “S-so… what were the basics…?” Gaster took a moment to respond, recollecting what he could in his head.

Gaster points at the crack above his eye. “Didn't follow directions… or something. I was pushed and hit the ground too hard.” Gaster watched Asgore’s eyes widen in shock. Gaster just pulls down his scarf and the collar of his robes, showing small cracks on his shoulder. “Experiments of pain, or just figuring out how I work as a skeleton in the worst ways.” Gaster fell silent after that and let go of his robe and scarf, readjusting them a bit after.

Asgore fell silent for a moment as well, taking it all in. “I'm sorry I didn't know they hurt you like that.” He says with sorrow but Gaster just shook his head.

“You couldn't have really known…” Gaster mumbles, keeping his gaze down.

“I could've! I knew what the experiment was but…” Asgore looks down and sighs. “I didn't exactly know what they did…”

Gaster sighed. “The new leader, he caused most of it. The leaders that started it didn't know. Even if you knew I existed, you wouldn't know what was happening. They mainly acted to me out of fear.” Gaster replies, glancing at Asgore. “Fear of the unknown is very strong when invoked.” Asgore nods slowly.

“I guess that is true. Many people are scared of what they can't understand… you must've been very unknown and scary to think of possibilities with, being a new species and seeming to be a mix between two races.” Asgore glanced over as well, only to make Gaster look down.

“Yeah…” Gaster sighs, not speaking anymore. Asgore frowns more but keeps walking, lowering his head down.

Later the two arrived at the cave. Gaster didn't stop but Asgore did at the entrance, examining it. “Here…?” He breathed out the ask. Gaster stopped and turned slightly to look behind at Asgore.

“Yes. They put it in a cave to hide it.” Once Gaster answers he continues walking. Asgore hesitantly follows after, looking around cautiously at the cave walls.

The two came across the door of the lab, stopping in front of it. Gaster lets out a sigh and looks down. “It's locked.” Asgore blinks and looks over.

“H-huh-? Then how do we get in??” Asgore looked between Gaster and the door. He looks around after a while, clearly confused. Once he looks at Gaster again, the skeleton speaks up.

“Teleport. I never figured out how to open it so I just teleport in and out.” Gaster answers blankly. Asgore falls silent for a few seconds, a bit worried.

“Alright… you okay to teleport though?” Asgore asks. Gaster nods his head.

“I regained my magic energy after passing out. I'll be fine. Just grab my robe like last time and I'll get us in.” Gaster replied, glancing at Asgore. Asgore slowly nodded and grabbed the back of Gaster’s robe, only to be suddenly teleported in.

Asgore looked around in mostly amazement with how big the place was. Meanwhile, Gaster just started walking deeper inside. After a few seconds Asgore noticed and ran after Gaster.

Gaster walked into the room where he was first brought up, stopping just in front of the tank. He puts down Rocksan’s body in front of it. Asgore walked up as Gaster started to fiddle with the machine, putting down the children’s bodies next to it.

Asgore spoke up after a moment of silence. “What do we have to do for this to work…?” Gaster pauses for a moment to think before just continuing.

“Honestly, unsure. I haven't done this before.” Gaster saw Asgore’s shoulders drop out of the corner of his eyes. “Of course, better than nothing… Right?”

Asgore nods quickly. “Y-yeah!” He smiles a bit nervously, watching as Gaster works on the machine. He seemed pretty concentrated on it, so Asgore waited and watched from a slight distance away.

Eventually Gaster stops, seeming to manage to get the machine up and running. “We put the body and soul in, and then the machine makes them a skeleton and reconnects the soul.” Instantly after saying that, he works on doing just that.

Asgore nervously tries to help, kind of trying to copy Gaster. “I guess they wouldn't want a rotting human walking around so it makes sense for it to make them skeleton first…” Gaster shrugs, picking up Rocksan's body.

“That or otherwise it's failure.” Gaster states, then moves on from the topic. “We can only do one at a time so we might as well do the mother first, now that it’s gotten this bad.” Asgore nods quickly in agreement.

After a while, Gaster got it all setup and turned everything on. Once he gets everything set up to work on its own, he backs up and sits in a nearby chair to relax in it. Asgore looks at the machine then Gaster.

“So if that's all should we head back to camp?” Asgore asks. Gaster closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

“We could, but after all that walking we might as well take a break…” Gaster responded. Asgore took a moment but nodded. “Go do what you want for the time being, and let me know if you're ready to go.”

Asgore thought for a moment before speaking. “Alright. Guess that's reasonable, even if Ouphre will have at us when we get back.” Gaster’s face scrunches up a bit.

“Ugh.” Gaster says and spins in the chair. Asgore chuckles at this.

“Looks like our thoughts on that aren't too different for that.” Gaster smiles a bit, but quickly loses it. He sits up in the chair and pulls out the souls, only to put them back in a few seconds later.

“Yeah, but we also gotta keep this a secret too, and I don't know how long it takes for the process, so it might be a while.” Asgore nods, a bit surprised by the strange seriousness. “And if Ouphre finds out we did what we did she'd seriously be out for us.” Gaster shakes his head at the thought.

“Definitely…” Asgore mumbles, shaking his head as well from a sudden chill. “Ouphre is scary when disobeyed, no matter who you are.”

Gaster smiled slightly. “Ah yes, even to the prince of fluffiness. The fluffiest of all the land even quivers before her.” He lets out a chuckle.

Asgore blinks, but then lets out a laugh. He noogies Gaster, who fights back and tries to shove Asgore away. “Alright, spooky skeleton, no matter how many stupid jokes you can make even you'd be the same!”

Gaster ends up laughing a bit with and pushes Asgore off. “Your royal fluffiness, I think everyone is scared of the ferocious fish warrior!” Asgore chuckles.

“Indeed.” Asgore smiles with a quiet chuckle but eventually looks around. “I think I'm going to explore a bit.” Asgore says as Gaster relaxes back in his chair. “I'll be back sometime soon.” Asgore says and walks off, but gets no reply from Gaster.

Gaster lets out a sigh once Asgore is out of the room, spinning the chair slightly and looking around. He thought of what just happened in his head, realizing the sudden calm wave when he felt like Asgore was right on all this. That they could fix it at least in someway. Maybe that's also what allowed that little happy moment…

Gaster suddenly sits up, looking around at everything. His memories of this place were still just as hazy, and whether or not he was glad for that or not, he couldn't tell. He looks at the tank and stares for a moment, before just looking down.

He wiped his teary eyes quickly, having no clue when Asgore would be back. “Sh-shit…” He,mumbles out and leans back, keeping an arm over his eyes as he does so. He groans quietly and lays there, eventually just sitting back up from restlessness.

He takes the souls of the children out of his ribs and looks around. They seemed to make him unable to relax for longer than a few minutes in the silence like he wanted. He wanted to at least be able to put them somewhere without them shattering or fading, however they vanish from the world.

He eventually finds a container near the machine that has a bunch of labels on it. _Right! The soul container!_ With that thought, Gaster quickly gets up and starts looking around the room for some things...

Asgore comes back a bit later after having a chilling walk around the lab, not liking most of what he saw. When he walks into the room he instantly notices Gaster had fell asleep in the chair, an arm over his eyes, he ends up chuckling quietly. He leaves him be, glad he's able to rest even with his stress and restlessness he seemed to have, and takes another look around. He then notices the kids’ souls in two separate containers that seemed to keep them in and supported them.

Asgore looks back at Gaster and blinks, but then shakes his head and assumes Gaster would rather not hold onto them this entire time, especially for rest. He made the containers probably while Asgore was gone, and quickly at that. He probably had at least a list of steps then...

Asgore sat on the floor next to the tanks, watching the souls move around in them. The way they acted, they don't seem to be dead at all really. They moved freely around and would occasionally hit against the side that's next to the other soul, like they were trying to be together. It's almost like the family bond is still there either way, dead or not. It made Asgore smile a bit, especially when he noticed the name labels on both the jars. Gaster had to have done that part at least, to either remember the names or make it feel like they're more than things.

Asgore lost the smile and replaced it with confusion when the patience soul stopped moving all of a sudden. The bravery seemed fine but almost sad at this, for it stopped too. The cyan one's glow became less vibrant as it slowly sunk a bit. Asgore blinked and looked more closely, only to notice a small crack in the soul. Asgore’s own soul seem to jolt at this with panic when he realized.

The cyan soul was beginning to shatter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,313

Asgore shook Gaster awake, making the skeleton jump and blink at him. Asgore looked purely panicked, confusing Gaster a bit more. _What could have gone so wrong at this point?_

“What's going on?” Gaster asks confused as he tries to help his friend take more calming breaths, which in the end did help.

“The blue patience soul is cracking!” He says quickly in between his panicked breathing. Gaster blinks before quickly shooting up out of his chair and rushing over to the jars. Asgore quickly followed him over, and when Gaster kneeled down to look, he looked over his friend’s shoulder.

Asgore was definitely right, as the cyan one was even worse than when Gaster last checked everything. The crack had widened and spread while the soul's color looked dimmer since when Asgore saw it.

“Sh-shit!” Gaster quickly opens it up as Asgore watches frantically behind him. Gaster holds it in his hand and frantically tries to think, only to put it in his ribcage after a few moments and takes a breath to relax. He suddenly puts a hand to his head and grunts, slowly managing to put his hand down.

Asgore hesitantly speaks up after a while. “Is… everything okay now…?” Gaster nods slowly and sighs out in relief.

“The soul was depleting the magic it usually keeps in itself to be alive because of how humans work, so I connected it to my own. It's working off my magic now.” Gaster explains and checks the orange one. It seemed fine unlike it's brother.

“Wait… why was it losing its magic so fast then…? Is the brother okay too?” Asgore sounded worried as he looked at it with Gaster.

“This one is fine… making me come to the belief that this one was giving up and trying to move on early.” Gaster says and looks up at Asgore, who let out a gasp.

“Why would it though?!” He asks, obviously tearing up a bit. Gaster shook his head a bit and looked down, rubbing his forehead.

“I wouldn't stain your fur over it.” Gaster says and sighs. “He probably just didn't believe his soul still needed to be here, since his whole family is dead.” Asgore nods slowly as Gaster looks back up.

“I feel bad for them even more now…” Asgore mumbles, with his gaze venturing down to the ground, and Gaster just nods in response. Gaster suddenly starts checking on some things before teleporting off and then back in around two minutes time.

“We should head home.” Gaster says right after to Asgore. “Ouphre will be mad if we stay any longer.” He seems to be slightly acting like nothing's really wrong or had gone wrong at that moment. His voice seemed calm compared to Asgore’s panicked tone.

Asgore takes a moment to nod and then frowns, taking a glance at the bravery soul. Gaster notices and let out a sigh. “We'll check on it tomorrow or well... tonight.” Asgore blinks in surprise but then nods, seeming a bit reassured now.

Gaster teleported them out, gaining a bit of fatigue from the magic usage, before starting to just walk and enduring through whatever pain or sickness feeling he had from the side effects of connecting souls. Asgore would occasionally glanced worriedly at Gaster. Gaster tended not to notice. He just tried to make sure he didn't show any signs of the magic link taking a toll on him, like Asgore was waiting for and expecting.

After those events, Gaster would occasionally visit the lab at night with Asgore wanting to come along with to check on the other soul and Rocksan. The process was going smooth so far, with little issues to none, but Gaster kept checking up anyways just in case. Asgore would occasionally try to get Gaster to joke or play around like before, which worked sometimes, but usually didn't work out.

During their usual visits to the lab, Gaster would end up passing out usually while writing something and would end up drooling on the desk, to his embarrassment. Asgore would chuckle at this and go to check on the bravery soul as he let his friend get sleep, since Gaster was practically up every night and would only get back to camp at midnight. At least he could also sleep in as long as the camp wasn't moving that morning. Asgore would usually wake Gaster before they should really leave too.

Gaster would also sometimes vaguely vent to Anton at camp now whenever too much seemed to build up, like many other monsters also did occasionally with some being friends of his. They considered him that trustworthy and kind, as he was also willing to let them and try to help those who need it. Though Gaster didn't say much on the subject, Anton still seemed to understand and try to help Gaster with his stress and slight paranoia, even giving tips to help with it.

After a month, Gaster was now waiting for Asgore to meet him at their usual meeting place, which was slightly off in the forest near the camp, as he leaned against a tree. Asgore did appear eventually, with a slight smile on his face. Gaster shrugged it off but his face quickly went confused when he saw Toriel appear behind Asgore. She looked between the two just as confused looking as Gaster. Asgore noticed Gaster’s face quickly and looked behind him, blinking at Toriel.

“T-Tori…?” He breathed out in confusion. Toriel took one glance at the two before speaking up herself.

“What are you guys doing out here…? Shouldn't you be back at camp right now…? It's getting dark out, you know.” Toriel almost sounded like a mother as she said the last sentence and even puts her hands on her hips and gives a scolding look at the two, finally feeling like she realized they seem to be planning on staying up.

Asgore flashed a glance at Gaster, clearly ready to back down to the other teenage goat. Gaster rolled his eyes and groaned, knowing he will have go speak up for him.

“Look,” Gaster starts and stops leaning. “We're just going to talk for a bit and head back. I wouldn't worry. You should be getting rest as well, should you not?”

Toriel took a minute to take in his words, but kept her ground. “Talking about what? What's so important you can't wait another eight hours of sleep? Or even just talk about it in your tent?”

“Look, it's just important to do now.” Gaster says, determined to not say anything about the lab at all. “If we don't, it may cause issues later. We'll be in bed in time for enough sleep. I wouldn't worry about us.”

Toriel takes a moment to think before sighing. She relaxes and looks at them with slight worry, even if told not to. “Fine… but as long as you get enough sleep, especially at this period of time, that'll do…” She mumbled quietly and hugged herself with her gaze traveling down, before walking away slowly.

Gaster let out a quick sigh once she was out of sight finally and looked up at the stars. Asgore meanwhile starred a bit longer at where Toriel disappeared to before looking at Gaster. Asgore took a moment to actually speak up though.

“Maybe… maybe we should have told her…? That way she might not need to be so worried-” He was eventually cut off by Gaster.

“We are not telling her. No matter what, she doesn't and won't know.” His voice was stern as he said it, but didn't look at Asgore.

“But why not?” Asgore asks confused. “We shouldn't just let her worry! She should know, so she knows we're just trying to help fix a problem.”

“And then she knows exactly what I did. Let's just spread it to the whole camp why don't we!” Gaster said with a tone of sarcasm. “This isn't about her worrying, she doesn't even need to in the first place, it's mainly about what people will think about me killing a whole family of humans! Totally helps the situation!” He lets out a huff and falls silent as a sign he's done speaking.

“B-but maybe if we just ease into the explanation so-” He was just cut off again.

“And how do you plan to explain a mother and her two kids were murdered by the odd one out of the entire camp of monsters that is completely shut in to everyone and expect Tori not to freak out of be upset?!” He lets out a soft hiss as he says it, seeming mad more at the thought of it than what Asgore suggested. “No matter what she'll be mad at me. Not that I blame her…” He just lets out a sigh.

Asgore quickly looks down. “I just… don't want Tori to have to worry… I know she will and…” He trails off when Gaster speaks up.

“I know… you like her a lot and just want her safe… I can understand that somewhat at least…” He states while he rubs his forehead, hoping to get rid of the progressing headache coming in. “but you can possibly make up something, if you tell it convincing enough, and get her to stop worrying… it's your only chance to…”

“Yeah… I know…” Asgore mumbles and looks away. “But we’re burning time now discussing this… we should head to the lab…” Now that was something Gaster could agree on, even if Asgore didn't seem completely up with the idea...

The day after Toriel almost found out, Gaster had already worn himself out before training with Ouphre, mostly the cyan soul draining him. This was normal, but as time progressed, it felt worse. It felt hard to really do much, not that he did much to begin with. He knew it was giving up more and more, but had little idea what to do. For now, he left it be. Maybe his magic capacity would expand more anyways.

As Gaster staggered and almost fell over in exhaustion, though, Ouphre took notice of his draining condition. They only clashed for this session really once anyways. “You alright there kiddo…?” She seemed perplexed at his actions, having never seem him this bad before. Sure, training wore him out naturally, but only enough to need a sit down break.

Gaster only mumbled a ‘yeah’ as he sat down and rested against a tree. Ouphre walked over and sat down next him.

“Ya don't seem that way.” She states with a quick observation. Gaster just sighed and rubbed his forehead. “What's wrong? You're not being an insomniac nowadays, are ya? I'm hoping not.”

Gaster shook his head slowly. “No… just… a migraine is all.” He mumbled. Ouphre didn't really believe that, but went with it. She wasn't too wrong on the not getting sleep part, but it was his own fault for doing it on purpose.

“Alright… we'll stop then. Get some rest, it'll help.” She suggests and pats his back. Can't sadly.

“A-alright…” As Gaster said that and got up, a rustle of the bushes sounded off. Ouphre got up quickly and summoned a magic spear, looking around cautiously.

“Who-” As Ouphre went to speak, a human jumped out of the bushes and seemed surprised to see the skeleton and fish monster. It took him a moment before he prepared to actually attack.

Gaster went to summon a bone but only got blocked off and moved back a bit as Ouphre jumped in front of him. “Gaster, go! I'll take care of this!” Gaster was perplexed at first, but then gave a stern look.

“I'm not leaving with you to deal by yourself. More could be around. Ouphre at first seemed angry for him to disobey a command, but let it go.

“Fine! But be careful!” She yelled back at Gaster before launching herself at the human, who clashed his blade to her spear. The two kept up a good strong stance before hopping back and glaring.

The human kept making swings at Ouphre while she instead summoned and launched spears at him. Gaster summoned a few bones to attack the human when he was distracted too, getting a bit frustrated when he couldn't seem to hit him.

It went on like this for a while, before more bushes started to rustle and another human showed himself. Gaster heard and knew without even looking. By now it was twilight, so no monster plans to come out right now. _At least he's smart enough to not come alone…_

Gaster went to turn around to face him, but by the time he did, he was pierced right in the backbone by a blade. Gaster let out a gasp of air as he staggered forward. He looked at the human again to see a smirk across his face.

“I got him!” He shouted to his partner in this battle as Gaster fell face first into the ground. He looked up slightly to see Ouphre looking at him in shock. It quickly turned to anger as she looked at the one who did it.

He fell onto the ground and let out a gasp for air. He put a protective hand to his chest where the soul would be, only to feel something shatter inside him. He knew it wasn't his soul, which made him instantly know what it was.

The cyan soul he wanted to protect had been hit as well and shattered. Gaster stared, at nothing specific, in shock with his mouth hanging open. Quickly, his eyelights started wavering until they faded completely and he just closed his eyes.

“You'll pay for this!” That was the last thing he heard come from Ouphre besides blades and spears clashing. He closed his mouth and let cold, sweet yet drowning darkness take him away...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,117

Gaster lets out a gasp and sits up quickly as he puts a hand to his chest. He was breathing heavily, taking a few moments to calm down. He blinks and looks around, only to see him back at camp in his tent. He felt as if he had just woke from a real nightmare, mainly because of the pain in his ribs still being there. He took out the soul and saw it like before everything that had happened, safe and not shattered at all. The crack was at least doing somewhat better on length, but seems to have grown slightly in width. He puts it back and sighs, trying to relax with the confirmation that things are okay.

He looked around a bit and finally noticed Asgore looking at him confused and concerned, but saying nothing, making Gaster jump slightly when he looked over. Asgore blinked before clearing his throat suddenly, probably not planning to speak up. “Are you alright, Gaster…?” He asks a bit quietly.

Gaster takes a minute to collect himself but nods. “Y-yeah… just a nightmare is all…” Asgore seems to feel bad at his answer, a small frown spreading across his face as he listens.

“I think everyone is having nightmares nowadays…” Asgore mumbles under his breath and peeks out of the tent at the people who gathered in small groups for some small talk to keep themselves busy. Gaster looks over as well, only to nod in agreement.

He looked down at his hands and found them shaking from the bit of panic he still could feel. He let out a sigh and put a hand to his chest as he looked around. He tried to remember what happened and it all slowly came back, occasionally making him stare a bit and freak out Asgore. Gaster just brushed it off to keep him from worrying. Once he felt like he remembered, he gets up with an improvised plan to hopefully avoid what happened.

He already guessed what happened for something like that. With everything feeling real, and things seeming slightly worse, it didn't seem like a nightmare from something his mind made. He's been through almost four years of war, what's the reasons of nightmares now? It felt like a memory, so he went to the conclusion of a reset. If anything, it wouldn't be so bad to at least be safe during this time for monsters.

Gaster eventually got up from where he was and went outside. From the inevitable squinting the noon sun caused, it was a bit hard to look for anyone with the immediate instinct telling him to just look down to get the sun out of his eyes, but it eventually cleared up. He moves over to a shadier spot and eventually found Ouphre chatting with someone, just like before from what Gaster remembers.

He looked up real quick to get an estimate of time of the day, only to see the sun in the middle of the sky. _Must have slept in then…_ Gaster thought to himself, which made sense for the lab visits he didn't already pass out on.

Ouphre soon spotted him and smiled, calling him over. Gaster looked back down and took a moment to realize, before walking over. He wasn't too ready to say what he wanted to do instead of repeat before, but too late to think now.

“How did ya sleep, Gaster?” She asks, but takes another glance when she notices his slightly shaking figure. “You alright…?” Gaster nods quickly, trying not to show his creeping fear.

“Yeah… Fine but… just a bit exhausted. I wasn't able to sleep much last night so I doubt my magic is regained at all much so…” He said, completely going with this on the go, but realized how really dumb it seems in a logical way. Ouphre even blinked at him confused, but just smiles anyways.

“You should still have your magic back, sleep or not, but just get Asgore to wake you up when it's time for more training.” Ouphre said and continued talking to the monster before, who brushed it off as nothing.

Gaster took a minute to look at the monster before recognizing it as Gerson, a turtle monster that recently was found injured and on his own. By now, he was patched up and seemed healthy again, thanks to Ouphre mainly. He would occasionally ramble to people and apparently love history and ancient things, at least from what he actually rambles about. The monsters tended to enjoy the talk anyways and lifted their spirits usually, especially for the young kids here too.

Gaster sighed after a while and just accepted fate, hoping this time it changes or it really was a dream. He headed back to the tent and sat down on his sleeping bag again. Asgore looked up at him from his journal but Gaster didn't even look over even so, just downwards.

“Wake me up around evening-ish.” He mumbles, only to add to it. “Please.” Asgore nods slowly.

“I will.” Asgore promises as he continues writing, taking a moment to think and start up again. Gaster meanwhile laid down and rolled to face away from Asgore.

He tried to relax, but barely could before he closed his eyes and sighs deeply. He only opened his eyes later and stared at the walls of the tent, for he couldn't even sleep anymore. He felt lucky to be turned away from Asgore so he didn't get any questions if he was alright at least.

Sleeping felt wrong though. Like something bad will happen if he does. Maybe he'll slip off and never wake up again. _But is that really bad…?_ Maybe he'll over sleep, and Ouphre will be gone. He shivered at that thought. Hopefully she doesn't go there to wait for him then.

Even with uncaring what happens to himself only, he still felt like he had a job to do for others so he can help. He felt like he caused this all, so he can't go slipping off just yet. His eyes couldn't close his eyes again now, so just stared and thought to himself. Eventually, maybe an hour later, he lost himself to darkness without realizing…

Something shook Gaster’s shoulder quickly as he jumps, blinking at whoever it was. Asgore was standing over him, only to speak up. “It's around evening.” _He did as he promised at least… As expected of him._

Gaster groaned softly and sat up, looking around. He rubbed his face a bit before just looking down. He slept the entire day away this time. Asgore was silent for a moment before getting up.

“I'm going to check on everyone and talk with them. See how they're doing and reassure them of anything as their prince.” He says while dusting himself off. He takes one quick glance at Gaster before walking out.

At this point, Gaster didn't even think of or see him as anything like a prince, even to the point of forgetting he was more than his friend. His fur was matted, his eyes had dark circles almost, and he just looked upset majority of the time he walked around. He blended in with the rest of the refugees here, while Gaster was sure he himself was still the odd one out of this camp.

“Alright…” Gaster mumbles after a while even if Asgore is long gone, and takes a moment to gather himself. Did he fall asleep? It seems so. He sure had the grogginess of someone who just woke up after a short yet needed nap.

After a long while of staring at the ground in silence, trying to provide himself with a plan of how to deal with this… “possibility”, he gets up and dusts himself off. With an achy sigh, he walks out and looks around. He quickly finds Ouhpre relaxing in wait in the shade a ways away relaxing in wait. Hesitantly, he walks over and hopes Ouphre notices he’s there waiting on her own, not having to make it obvious. She did luckily.

“Gaster! Evening!” She beams a smile his way and he attempts to nervously return it. “Ready now?” He wasn't ready for any of this.

Gaster just nods nervously. He wouldn't say he was, but maybe being careful with how much magic he uses will help. Then again, it is Ouphre’s training. That's easier said than done.

“Alright! The moon isn't going to stay in the sky forever. Come on!” She leads him to the training area that has been used since they moved to this camp who knows how long ago. A month maybe? They move camps so much it blurs together with the days. Gaster preferred this land of questioning thought over what reality seems to want to bring, continuing to think until Ouphre would snap him out of his thought land entirely.

“Alright! Lets get this underway!” She summoned a spear and got in a battle stance. Gaster couldn't help but have to prepare to fight her in training anyways. He didn't want her to go easy on him anyways. He would just have to keep an eye out for the humans that attacked.

It wasn't long until the humans appeared, like before, and a very similar thing happened. Gaster tried to change it up this time, but they still managed to overcome him. This time, he got one in the chest, but his friend got revenge on Gaster. He didn't struggle at all, even if pain seared through his body as the darkness took him away again.

He woke up again. The same growing fear from him and scared confusion from Asgore. The day repeated as he tried to figure out what was going on. He slowly attempted to try to figure out how to stop the event and instead make sure the humans don't alternatively attack the camp. He even once tried making them move camps earlier than normal for all kinds of reasons as the day repeated and haunted him.

Even so, no matter what he said, Ouphre treated everything as all fine. He didn't want to mention his dream at all, so if he had to the best he could do was tell her about the humans themselves. Each time the humans came back and the same cold darkness would take everything away as replacement.

Eventually more humans slowly appeared, especially when one was killed, and maxing at a total of five or six. The same two were always there though. They seemed to mock them and slowly know what to expect from both as they avoided attacks and fought back. The three or four that slowly join these fights slowly predicted their attacks as well after a while. It became more hopeless for victory with each attempt.

Each time he woke up with the same fear, the same questions and words ringing in his ears, and the same exhaustion before each training. The only thing to ever change was the fight and, no matter how much it happened, it got worse. Gaster didn't know when the cycle would end, but he was hoping soon. He had to do something to break out of it, but what? Each time this repeated the stress on him amplified, and so did the guilt of not being able to do something as well.

What if one time it stops repeating? Everything ends and he's stuck in blackness. Would that be so bad for him though? For him, it seemed only fair, but for everyone else that was sitting in the camp and trying to live a normal life as these terrible fights clueless happen? They weren't worthy of it as he was. They don't deserve this feeling of nothingness. They deserve something better. They deserve freedom from this devastating war. He started it, so maybe he'll have to help end it.

After a point they stopped going after him compared to Ouphre though, only seeming to barely hit Gaster where it was harmful enough to kill if he didn't avoid it. It was strange, but made Gaster frustrated. Were they pulling away from fighting or mocking him with Ouphre’s death? Gaster couldn't tell.

Eventually, at the point he was sick of it all and was ready for it to stop even if he had to disappear for once, something changed. The humans seemed to take a bit longer than normal, so Gaster took it as a chance that they’ve finally stopped after all the torment. He ended up collapsing on the ground in front of Ouphre again and waited her to ask if he needed a break, just like before. As he panted softly and glanced up, he slowly realized what changed.

His eyes widened as he noticed the rustling of the bushes, tops of a head noticeable as he got up slowly. Ouphre seemed to notice, turning around to look where Gaster was staring, only to summon a spear and get ready to fight. “Stand back, Gaster.” She mumbled out and took a step forward. Even if she seemed ready, she wasn’t.

Something launched out from behind, taking her by surprise. Even if she expected the attack from the front, a human sped past Gaster and landed a hit on Ouphre’s side. She flinched in pain and let out a yell, but swung around and summoned a few spears to launch at the human who attacked her. Others started to appear and try landing hits, some being successful, as they did so. They practically surrounded her, all five of them, as she stood her ground.

It wasn't long before they all attacked as once. It seemed timed up with Gaster standing up, but at that moment he couldn't think on that. He brushed it off as he attempted to block them with bones so they can't reach her to start, maybe scoring a surprise attack, but he didn't react in time and one slips through to land a hit.

Ouphre was furious as she lets out a grunt of pain. She seemed to mutter something as she held her arm where the human’s blade hit, aiming her hand up a bit to stop them in their tracks with spears. It took them by surprise, and they jumped back.

Gaster decided to corner the other ones he blocked off, but he barely managed without feeling like passing out. _Maybe… for just a bit it should be fine…_ He felt a small burst of energy as he took some magic from the cyan soul by reversing the flow, shooting up bones to surround one of the humans.

_Hopefully it doesn't crack, but at least humans can barely use magic! It all is stuck in their soul because of their failing ability and knowledge on how to use it. And they think they can declare war on people who know how!_ Gaster let out a small huff as another human faced him with anger, continuing to vent and analyze in a way in his head. They knew something was up with him, but they seemed to try not to hit him hard anyways. _Least wizards aren't scared and solitary. I don't want to deal with what they have to offer!_

Everytime the human went to attack they seemed to hold back and stayed less aggressive compared to when attacking Ouphre. It was only in this retry did he notice. He was thankful for it, but still had to reverse the magic flow back to the soul in fear it'll shatter. It slowed his movements a bit, but he was still holding off luckily.

Suddenly a shriek comes from behind the bones Gaster had used to protect Ouphre from the other humans he was trying to fight for her. He looked around quickly only to notice two missing, mumbling out a curse word. He ran quickly around to the open side only to find two dead humans covered in dust, and a severely injured one heaving where they stood.

Gaster stood in shock, almost like reality just slide from under him for a few seconds. The human he left behind called out to their friends to retreat. At the moment of the call, reality seemed to come back to Gaster.

Shakingly, Gaster raises his hand towards the one that was ready to leave, calling for their friend that wasn't surrounded and stuck. They seemed perplexed, for Gaster never turned to face him and kept his eyes on the bodies and scattered dust. The human that was severely injured looked confused as well, but then suddenly realized what was happening by the anger displayed on Gaster’s face.

Before the human could warn his friend, bones shot up through them to kill them and only for them to let out a shriek as well. Gaster started growing a headache but ignored it. _When someone dies, human or monster, their magic is released from their souls and gets sucked into any magical matter near. Even a human can give as much magic to the air as a monster, maybe more since monsters use theirs up. Who is killed doesn't matter in the end._ His chest started to emotionally hurt less the more the situation played out, reminding himself of what happened and how these things work with random facts.

As the facts rung in his head from thinking over the situation, his sense of morals lost to grief, he quickly moves his hand to the other human staring shocked. As the human noticed, they tried running away to flee. Gaster just made the bones shoot in front and pierce them at an angle, causing another shriek of pain before silence. For the trapped one, who Gaster could guess was scared from all the shrieks of his friends dying, they were killed in almost an instant.

When it was all over, Gaster made the bones vanish. This had been a complete bloodbath, even the past attempts of retrying. Gaster groaned softly when a few stains on his clothes either smeared more or wouldn’t come out. He sighed and looked up, reanalyzing what just happened. Ouphre was dead, five humans as well, so he could only expect everything to go back, right…? That was what he was hoping for at least. Next time, he won’t hold back on them.

He suddenly heard bushes rustling from behind, whipping around quickly. _Wind? More humans?_ He kept an eye on his surroundings, but didn’t have to for long to realize the source.

Gaster starred in shock as Asgore gazed at him, a few other campers like Toriel behind him. Asgore definitely looked horrified at first, and Gaster’s mind couldn't help but scream one thing in reaction.

_ **Reset.** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,223

“What is happening over there? What reset is this now?” A human asked five others, staring them all down intensely.

“It's the skeleton, sir!” One of the five spoke up, surprisingly with confidence. “He seems to know what's going on. He's predicting us to change. He's not reacting like he should!”

One of the other humans started mumbling to another. “I told you Chatch should have just let us kill him… it's the only reason we failed in the first place.” Chatch sadly over heard and growled at this.

“You will not kill him! That is my job only!” He yells quickly. “Your job is to make him suffer so his death is more satisfying.” He glared at them all, making the one who said anything shrink back.

“Y-yes sir!” They said as loud as his cracking, fear-filled voice could. Chatch paid no mind to it and just moved on with what he was saying.

“I will take care of him when the time comes, but you have one last shot. I'm not using my power as your leader to keep you guys alive forever. It's just an advantage for this. Don't fail me again, or it's the last thing you do.” Chatch turned around after that and walked off, eyes still in a glare, as he mumbled. “He'll pay even if he doesn't remember. I'll get back at Aster one way, and unknown reasons of pain and karma make the revenge all the sweeter for me.”

The humans looked at each other before slowly moving to get their weapons and running off, preparing for another fight to the death. At this point they weren’t even sure about their leader anymore…

Gaster woke up in pure panic. He threw his hands over his head and curled up tight, breathing harshly as he mumbled words to himself. He felt the memory repeating, the people still there in his vision as they stood in shock. It was so real seeming, to the point that when Asgore put a hand on his shoulder and spoke his name, Gaster jumped and looked at him in fear. He seemed like he was expecting blame, as if he killed Ouphre. Asgore only looked at him confused to Gaster’s surprise.

“Are you alright…?” Asgore asked quietly, trying not to scare him more. “Just breathe calmly… it was probably a nightmare…” Gaster took a few breaths before gaining his sense of place. Once he realized where he was, he was able to relax. He quickly realized he got what he wanted, a reset.

Asgore soon pulled away once he noticed Gaster was finally calm. Gaster just let him and let out a sigh. He didn't plan on or want to explain to Asgore what that was about. He wouldn't know how to anyways. He took the moment to think. He had to think quickly. Asgore stayed silent at least, probably waiting for him to speak up first, still with the guess it was a nightmare that was sadly a worse reaction than the other times Gaster woke up panicked that Asgore doesn’t remember.

Eventually, he thought of something to change the pace of the way things were to go. "I'm going to take a walk…” Gaster mumbles. He gets up and brushes himself off. Asgore looks at him perplexed before starting to search for something.

“O-oh! May I go with you? My cape should be… around here…” He started to seem more unsure and confused as he looks around. Gaster paid no mind to it really as he kept to what he was doing. “I… must have left it at the lab…”

“We'll get it later.” Gaster says, a bit stern sounding, and just walks out without another word. Asgore blinks in surprise, but just sighs.

“Someone help him…” Asgore ends up mumbling under his breath. He watches Gaster wander away before going back to what he was doing.

Gaster wandered out into the clearing where they normally trained and looked around. Even with it full of beauty, flowers, trees and some things crawling around among it all, all Gaster could seem to see is the bloodstained and dusted ground. Flowers crushed, leaves stained red, and trees with markings and cuts in them from attacks. He shivered at it all, the thought of it becoming a bloodstained battlefield again scaring him.

Still, either way, something reassured him this time. _If they pulled a retreat on me last time, even if clearly standing, then they won't dare to kill me._ He relaxed a bit and looked around. _Ouphre shouldn’t expect me to be here, not even with a walk. She won’t come here if i don’t meet her to train first. The humans don’t know where the camp is either._ With things added up, he just had to stop them now.

“This time, you need to relax, Gaster.” He mumbles to himself, trying his best to do what he says. “Ouphre isn't going to be here, so no need to keep up with her. No need for someone to judge or know it was more than a scratch. No one will know… as much as I rather not have this happen… know one will know at least.” He took a deep, shaky breath and waited.

They showed up on time but seemed surprised to not see Ouphre like before. Gaster only took their confusion and added it to his finally unused magic to trap as many as he could in a circle of bones around them. Two decided to escape, yelling at the others to get out.

“We can’t do anything here! We should just leave! Chatch won’t let us go back this time!” With that comment from them, Gaster seems to glare at the two. _So that’s who’s behind this. Should have guessed._ He lets out an almost angry sounding sigh.

He kept cutting off the people, making them try turning around to run away, but Gaster felt they were almost helpless. He eventually trapped them all, slowly getting bored and wanting it finally finished. He could tell some were trying to get out, but paid no mind as he watched a few angrily.

“Lets make this quick…” He mutters, shooting bones through all the circle traps, trying to cut of the noise they made as well. “Anticlimactic, but who could care at this point…?” As calm as he spoke, it quickly dropped once the bones dispersed. Maybe not as anticlimactic as it could be.

He held a hand to his head, shaking slightly. He felt slightly numb to this now. How dare he though? How many has he killed now?_ My hands are stained with the blood of those scientists that thought they could control me, and now eight humans in this war… I can't go back… With each kill, the level of violence I can do just increases… I'll soon not feel guilty no matter who or where... I don't want this._ He started to shake more with all the thoughts that showed no hope. _Damn it… I can’t go back like them..._

He felt so sick, but he knew at this point there was nothing to get rid of it. He finally knew what it was like to have enough guilt that you could feel something wanting to come up from the pain of it. He hated it, how much it piled up over time, but now he had to live with it and hoped it numbed out. This time it was definitely all his fault.

He heard the quick noise of someone’s footsteps, turning around in reaction, only to find another human. Gaster quickly moved out of the way, and then turned back. He counted the bodies, only to find all five. He looked at the alive human confused, only to realize this one looked a lot different. It was a new one, as a backup probably, and it seemed to be acting more aggressive than the others who tended to avoid Gaster.

He seemed to launch attack after attack, not really letting up as much as Gaster backed up and hoped to gain more concentration. As Gaster ended up losing energy, he started to feel slower and more sluggish, but he had to keep moving. The human definitely had more energy and feel to kill than even Gaster had. He couldn’t stop now.

After almost thirty minutes or less of Gaster dodging and hoping to land a hit, things started to get to the point of exhausting, even for the human. This just aggravated Gaster, for he wanted them gone, and he was getting sick of this. In desperation and frustration to end this quickly, Gaster went to launch himself at the human in hopes to find a way to restrain them. It worked, at least to start.

The moment Gaster moved closer, the human swung at him but his sword got caught in something. It was the scarf around Gaster’s neck, the one Vedran gave, and he could hear it start to tear as Gaster moved out of the way. Panic fueled him, making him shove the human down. They went down with a thud, shocked slightly. Gaster took the moment to pierce them with bones.

Once they stopped their cries of pain and fell limp, Gaster let out a shaky breath. _Nine humans…_ He was trembling a bit, but forced himself to move and walk to where the part of the torn away fabric was, sliding off the other part of his scarf from his neck where it hanged. He picked up the torn part, letting tears well up.

Vedran gave this to him, and it’s the last he had of him. How could he be so stupid and careless? He wanted a way to remember that was close, just in case of the resets messing up in out of paranoia, but didn’t expect anyone to get close enough to destroy it. He expected people stronger than him, but not to face them head on alone.

To add to it, the person obviously had different intentions compared to the rest of the group. They seemed like a rogue monster hater, probably not following Chatch as much, and there could be more of them anywhere. They mostly seemed to want them all dead.

His thoughts began to feel like too much while standing there, almost making him feel sick again. He had to get somewhere to rest, to cool down, and clean up even his mind. He stumbled a bit, but began to walk away slowly even so. He hugged himself a bit as he walked, hoping to calm his trembling…

Gaster came back eventually, a hand to his head due to a headache, and was instantly met up by Asgore. He felt a bit glad nothing was obvious, but he was still trembling. He knew he couldn’t stay out as much as he wanted to hide it, because then they’d ask and worry too much.

“Gaster! There you are!” Asgore says as he quickly walks up. “You’ve been gone all day that you almost missed Ouphre leaving!” Gaster blinked surprised, staring at Asgore in disbelief.

“What do you mean? Where is she going?” He asked it quickly, almost tumbling over his words. He hoped it wasn’t a permanent leave, since that might end up another death put on his mind as his fault.

“Her a few others are going to fight in the war…” He mumbles, a frown growing. “They needed more people to help us, and they were the best they could muster…”

“Has it really gotten that bad…?” Gaster asks quietly, only to receive a sorrow nod. “How is this group supposed to protect itself with its main defender gone…?” Asgore shrugged slowly.

“I’m not sure… We may have to learn to fight for themselves, including me.” Asgore kept his voice quiet as his gaze trailed away. Gaster couldn’t, or didn’t at least, want to believe any of this. Maybe it’s another nightmare, and he’ll wake up soon. He hoped so at least. Everyone here seemed to kind to try fighting at least, especially Asgore, so it didn’t seem real. It frustrated Gaster.

“This is all so stupid.” Gaster mutters sternly, slightly glaring. “All these humans had to be so petty to us just because we’re different!” Asgore seemed to grow worried for him, so decided to speak up.

“Yes… It really is, but not even dad can do anything to stop it. We just have to keep trying and hope it ends soon.” Asgore mumbles, trying to be reassuring. “Maybe the humans will realize their mistakes.”

Gaster shot a glare at Asgore. “They’ll never realize. There’s no hope for them!” Asgore shrunk back, scared slightly at the sight of this new side of his friend.

“But-!” The moment Asgore tried to argue his side, Gaster cut him off.

“You don’t even know what they truly are. You haven’t lived with them for years.” Gaster glared for a bit, but then started to walk off. “I’ll be at the lab. I’m not sticking around for this.” Asgore blinked, surprised by the comment, before looking down. He always had a feeling there was something Gaster wasn’t saying, but now he definitely knew. He just would have to guess himself, because knowing Gaster personally, he’s not going to just say it honestly and straight forward. He’s barricaded himself too much for that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,795

The lab always seemed like a decent place for Gaster to be alone. Whenever overcome with some harsh feeling, it seemed like the best place to go. Gaster himself didn’t know why, guessing a bit is due to the quiet, patient days of waiting he had throughout the years of being stuck there, but he found mostly the memories numbing to everything else. As if being told, “this isn’t your worst, get over it and move on like before”, and his mind just going with it. It was a place to think.

Gaster decided this was a good time to check on the mother, having almost been a year of this attempt. Once he teleported to the other side of the lab entrance doors, he rubbed his face a bit with a groan. He felt tired, but he had things to do, so he had to keep going. One thing he should probably work on was recode and rewire the doors to work for him, rather than some rulers who probably will be dead in the end and some already dead scientists. Lets just hope he can muster up the motivation to actually try and figure out how.

At first glance, things seemed fine in the lab, until Gaster walked a bit deeper in and heard something crack and break under his feet. He blinked in surprise and looked down, only to see that he had stepped on some already shattered glass. _What…? How?_ Gaster looked around frantically, wondering if something broke in or even out, only to stare when he spots the machine the mother had been hooked up to.

Its glass was shattered in the front and the liquid chemicals, and more probably, she was in trailed down to where Gaster was standing. The mother herself was gone, missing from where she was held at least. Gaster should have known this would happen. Unlike the scientists, who erased his past from memory, Gaster had let her keep who she was before after he worked hard to find out how. She was most likely still angry at Gaster, and now the lab had seemed to become unsafe for him. He needed to find the mother even so.

Gaster heard a loud noise come from the direction of another room down a hall, sounding like something dropped with a loud pound. He ran quickly to check it out, seeing the door cracked open a bit, and started to slowly pushed it open, all while peeking in as he did so. He saw a cloaked figure leaning over the jar that held the orange soul. Once Gaster saw them, he growled softly and walked toward them. They were probably trying to steal it back, even if they couldn’t just get the other like the orange one.

They turned towards Gaster with surprise after hearing his footsteps, only to seem to back up in reaction of seeing Gaster angry. They almost trip over the jar, but manage to swing around it as they catch themself. Gaster grabs them by the wrist when close enough, mainly wanting to see who decided to mess with his place, and pinned them against the nearest wall. They struggled a bit, making Gaster grab their other wrist to keep them from managing to get away. Gaster wasn’t going to just let this person get away after all this. He wanted to know who decided to mess up his last chance, if it ever was one.

The cloaked figure was lucky Gaster had yet figured out how to turn on most of the lights, like you would with ones on the wall with switches, for it kept their face hidden by the shadows of the dark lab. The only lights on anymore are ones from years ago with monsters and humans partnered advanced technologies, all used and wasted on him oh so long ago. They seemed powered by magic or solar, but Gaster never paid attention. Now, he just noticed the low growl could be heard coming from them, though, as they continued to struggle against Gaster.

“Show yourself, and then I may let you go without a scratch.” Gaster said, almost quietly, as he growled. His opponent didn’t seemed to phased by it, just slowly shifting to stand up straighter instead.

“You already know who I am, murderer.” They said, revealing a feminine sounding voice. Gaster slowly started to loosen his grip, both in surprise and realization of who it was. The cloaked person took the chance to turn the tables, yanking away and grabbing Gaster by his wrists, just as he did to them. Before Gaster could react, she was already moving behind him, twisting his arms as she maneuvered, and pushed him against the wall with even more force than Gaster had ever applied. She obviously was skilled and knew what she was doing, while her letting up seemed unlikely as well.

Gaster yelled out a curse word, and tried to struggle against her, but she wasn’t letting go, and his arms being twisted made the attempts painful. He looked back at them, only to see the hood of the cloak had fallen off in her quick movements. He stared in surprise, completely unmoving. He knew he recognized the voice.

It was the mother, but as a skeleton and a face seeming full of grief. Rather than angry, she seemed upset at more than one thing. She tried to keep a front though, obviously holding back tears as she stares at her killer. Her eyelights were shaking with pain, so much hiding behind them. Gaster could only tell because he was no different, with the addition of remarks to spit at the other camp members who might’ve wanted to be close.

“You’re the mother! You managed to get out of there? How fucking strong are you?” Gaster asks in surprise, staring her down. He was trying to read her, but couldn’t manage to any more than he already has. She had a strong defense, just proving she was a strong woman, unless it comes down to the worst things that can happen it seems. Her sons is her only obvious breaking point.

“Not anymore, thanks to you! And I have a name! It’s Rocksan!” Her voice sounded choked as she said the words. Gaster did remember the name clearly though, but since he found it eavesdropping, wouldn’t that be weird? “How could I ever be a mother after all this? I’m a sorry excuse for one!” Gaster was shocked slightly by the words. He wasn’t sure if he should speak up against her. Would she take his word for it? Probably not, but his mind started to urge him to say something.

“And I thought that tank was durable, guess I’m just weak.” Gaster muttered with a huff. This was the best comment he had, hoping to throw Rocksan off, which it worked. Sure, she would figure out a bit maybe, but who could care much now? She was obviously the same, for no other skeleton exists besides Gaster and her. Wouldn't it be obvious they're the same?

Gaster pushed her away and off of him while she was distracted. Rocksan stumbled back in surprise, but then just glared as Gaster whipped around to face her. He made no advancement on her, recognizing the fear in her eyelights, that were shaking vividly still.

“I can bring back-!” Gaster went to shout how he was planning to fix this, but Rocksan cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses! Just shut up!” Her voice was unsteady and held back. As soon as a tear fell, she was out the door in a sprint. She didn’t want to stay any longer obviously.

Gaster was taken by surprise, but attempted to chase after her. She couldn’t get out, right? Gaster chased her all the way to a main door, pausing for a breath. She turned around and pressed her back to the door. She seemed scared, tears streaming down her face as she tried to look Gaster in the eye. Did she expect Gaster to kill her again, or maybe even torture her? He wouldn't though, but she wasn't going to believe that.

Rocksan felt around the door for some kind of switch to open it. Her hand glided over a pad switch of some sort, before an orange spark when through to it from her. Jumping back in surprise, she looked down at it but then the door. It opened up, making her look at Gaster. He instantly realized that somehow she was involved with this lab, but Rocksan didn’t seem to know herself. As confused as she looked, she took the opportunity and ran out as quickly as she could.

Gaster stood perplexed, trying to think of any reason the random other had any connection here, but couldn’t seem to get it. He eventually quickly shook his head with a growl and ran out to follow Rocksan, but once he ran out of the cave and couldn’t see her, he knew he lost her completely. _Damn it! I let her escape! Now who knows where she’ll go!_ He growled angrily at himself, but walked back to the lab in silent defeat.

Gaster checked up on the orange soul of bravery to make sure she didn’t tamper with it too much. As he did so, he couldn’t help wonder Rocksan’s role and connection with all this. How was she involved enough to make the door activate, yet not seem to understand why? She couldn’t be one of the scientists, for they were all dead most likely. She didn’t seem to know enough either. Was someone in control planning something in the future, just in case the Vedran one fell through? Was that why she was signed up for the door activation, yet had no clue? Was she also with something happening behind her that she can’t even control, to the point it was all planned for later?

Gaster’s head started hurting, making him stop thinking about it or messing with the soul. The soul seemed fine, so he moved on from it. He decided to head back to the camp, and stop worrying Asgore so much. Gaster honestly wondered if anyone found the clearing yet, mostly if Asgore had. Then again, who could tell it was really him…?

Gaster got back eventually, around the time the sky started to darken, but he wasn’t bothering to talk to anyone. Asgore tried to, but ended up just following Gaster into their shared tent. He seemed to ignore Asgore being there, not even reacting when he spoke. He pulled out the scarf’s remains, that he had been holding onto all day in his pockets, only to make Asgore find something else to ask on.

“Isn’t… That your scarf you had on a lot…? What happened to it…?” Asgore asked quietly. Gaster seemed hesitant to respond.

“Just branches and stuff. Nature decided to not play nice today. Don’t worry about it.” Gaster mutters, an obvious lie. As much as Asgore didn’t believe him, he didn’t know if he should speak up on it.

“I… See… Well, what was the importance about it then…?” Asgore asks curiously, decided to slightly move on the topic somewhat. Gaster took a moment to actually say what he wanted.

“Just something an old friend… That’s all. Nothing more.” Gaster mumbles, trying to piece back the scarf like a puzzle. It was almost as if something deep down was hoping that if it was pieced together right, it would just automatically and magically be fixed. Rationally, he knew he couldn’t, but it didn’t stop him from aligning the ripped pieces.

Asgore had noticed clearly, growing slightly worried for Gaster. “Is… something wromf…?” Asgore seemed to not notice how slurred his words had got, maybe due to the fact he stayed up for Gaster’ return. It took a moment, but when he noticed he stared at Asgore.

“Do you… Need sleep by any chance…?” Gaster asks quietly, partially in disbelief over what he heard. Asgore blinked and took a minute to think, but just shook is his head.

“I’ll get some sleep I just want to make sure nothing is wrong with you. You’ve been at the lab right? Did you fall asleep again, or did something happen? You’ve been gone longer than normal.” Asgore replies, and Gaster knew he had to answer at least one of those questions in some way. Asgore was at least proud of himself that he kept his words actual words.

“Places Mr. Fluff Prince.” Gaster mumbles. He didn’t want to mention the escape of Rocksan where she managed to get away when he should’ve been stronger. He could have probably done something!

Asgore thought for a moment before speaking up, only for his words to slur again. “Delvimf in those bad thoughts maybe, frond?” Yeah, Asgore was too tired for this. He probably should have came to the lab less.

Gaster had to register it for a moment before he spoke. “Okay besides that I’m going to ignore that you called me a part of a plant, I’m going to recommend that you go to bed once again, please. You know I don’t say please much.”

“No, I don’t wanna.” Asgore refuses, almost like a child would. “I’m okag. Blease tell me what’s wromf.” Gaster raises his hand, before just putting it back down and sighing.

“You can’t even pronounce okay right please go to bed for once.” Gaster almost mutters with his already annoyed tone. Asgore blinked, trying to remember what he said it seems.

“I’m oaky- oyak- okie-” He kept trying, not really managing to be able to say it right.

“Stop. You’ve pronounced okay wrong too many times now!”

“...Have I-”

“For the love of all that is good please sleep.”

“But I’m goog!”

“Don’t start with this.” Gaster says in the most serious tone he can muster and with a groan. “I can obviously tell something’s wrong so please sleep.”

“Nothing’s wromf!” He was determined, that’s for sure. He took a moment to think before speaking in more slurred words. “What’s really wromf is you telling puns so much.”

Gaster was clearly taken aback and offended. “Okay now you better go to bed! We are not starting this war again this late because I have a soul to take care of thanks.” Gaster even let out a huff of anger.

“Well I have a sanity to take care of!” Asgore seemed just as angry, but in a childish way.

“You can do that by sleeping!”

“I refuse to slepe!”

“Well if you do you won’t be able to hear any of them you know!”

After that remark, Gaster watched as Asgore threw his head back and let out a screech of pure anger and spite. Gaster was almost tempted to scream in reaction until Aella came bursting in with panic. Asgore stopped and stared with Gaster in a realization of that being a bad idea in the middle of war. Aella just stared at them dumbfounded, showing this wasn’t the first time.

“If mom was still here she’d have both your asses and you both know it.” She almost growled at them, but Gaster had to agree with her anyways, as much as he felt annoyed and prefered sleep after the long day.

“She woulf!” At that moment Gaster heard Asgore break into sobs after saying that, only for Gaster to deadpan. Asgore has stayed up too much for too long, especially when not use to it. Somehow this was making him glad the mother got away.

“Is he okay…?” Aella asks after a bit, completely concerned.

“I regret keeping him up at night so please knock him out or something for me so I am not blamed I’m begging of you.” Gaster looked ready to go insane, but Aella just rolls her eyes.

“Just no more screaming or you're getting different tents. Get some rest.” She heads out after that and Gaster looks at Asgore. He was sniffling still.

“Go to bed Asgore you're acting like a toddler that can barely speak.” Gaster mutters to him. Asgore cleaned himself and seemed to listen, as he began to lay down before he rolled to face away from Gaster. The skeleton let out a sigh and laid down.

“Is this what it's like to be a parent, putting idiots to bed every night?” Gaster mumbled to himself. He looks up a bit, like he was talking to nothing as he spoke louder. “Vedran is this what I was like every night I didn't want to sleep?!” With no reply, Gaster just rolled over to sleep. At least Asgore was going-

“Now you're talking to yourself so you're worse than me.”

“Shut up.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,395

“It'll be harder to go out without my cape to hide me. I'll be definitely hunted down if people saw me since I'm the prince.” Asgore says, mostly to himself, for Gaster was writing away while muttering occasional jokes he randomly thinks up under his breath to keep his spirits up. It's hard to not get down after everything that happened. Asgore looked over at Gaster, waited a bit, then spoke up. “When will be heading to the lab next?”

Gaster looked over, a dead look on his face. “First, even if we are in the tent, least keep your voice down about that place. These are easy to hear through. Second, never probably.” He seemed to hesitate, but then spoke up again. “Rocksan broke the tank to get out because she had her memories so she tried to get away with her sons alive too but I came back and found her. That's my guess anyways.”

Asgore blinked in surprise, not expecting a bit of that. “Well, I suggest we go back one more time then! She may come back, even if she ran away. If she wants her sons, she must come back sometime.” Gaster shook his head slowly. Some feeling tried to boil to the surface, but he didn't let it. “We can at least talk to her so she can calm down and not run off!”

“No, she hates us. We're killers, and she'll never think more. She's probably hiding from us at this point.” Gaster replied, putting his journal up. Asgore didn't know what to say for a while, but eventually found some kind of words.

“Just one last time, please? I have a good feeling about this.” Asgore mumbled. Gaster thought for a moment, but then sighed. If Asgore wanted it, he guesses they should. He kind of had a feeling of wanting to go back too anyways. Something about that lab spoke personally to him anyways.

“Fine, but usually your good feelings aren't always the best, especially with naming.” Gaster said with a small shrug. Asgore gasped, for he was offended by that comment.

“My names aren't that bad!” Asgore said, trying to sit with good enough posture to look serious and proper. He was already tall enough, but with Gaster’s accidental constant slouch he's starting, it made Asgore even taller. Gaster may be six feet, but the slouch made him feel five feet ten. Ashore himself had to be over seven feet maybe.

“You tried to name someone Doggo, Asgore.”

“The parents liked the name!”

It was a bit of a hectic start for the morning, weeks after the night of them fighting and shouting over puns and lack of sleep. Either way, Gaster and Asgore were on their way to the lab. It was afternoon, a change of pace, but only because they had to ask over and over again to leave camp for a bit even if Asgore especially didn't have his hooded cape. With enough asking, eventually it was let by as long as they stay away from areas where people have been spotted.

They eventually did manage to get there, without being spotted, and it was a similar old routine. The only difference is that Gaster had instead took a trip through memory lane as Asgore decided to explore the place and ultimately see if Rocksan was still there. Gaster stayed in the main room, where a very important person to him had died years before, but Asgore had wandered off not too long after getting to the place.

Asgore didn't find so much secret wise and things relating to what Gaster went through, as much as he'd like to see something of his past he never speaks about, so that was a bit upsetting even if not his main goals. It's almost as if Gaster wiped this place clean of his past while he was here. Either way, Asgore kept looking.

Asgore came back after a bit, only to find Gaster on his knees and seemed to be crying. Asgore ran over and kneeled down to check his friend out, not use to him in this state, only to see a paper on the ground. As Gaster continued to hug himself and cry, Asgore read whatever bad written words were on the paper.

_“I am still here, just in other forms. I'll watch you, so please carry on. I am very proud of you.”_

Asgore blinked in confusion, before looking at Gaster. This meant something to him, but Asgore couldn’t tell what from a small message. He could take a good guess, though, from his friend’s state. He rubbed Gaster’s back as he put the note back down. It was then when he noticed that the big, unidentified plant like vines that came through a crack in the floor was holding a pencil. He looked back down at the paper, before reaching to grab the pencil. He managed to take it, and the plant shrunk back in reaction. Asgore blinked, but just looked at Gaster. This is when he finally decided to speak up.

“They never said a person is gone forever when they die…” Gaster mumbles, Asgore giving his full attention as he puts the pencil down. “Souls that are full just give the privilege of a feeling form it seems… But even a shattered soul has it pieces somewhere, maybe just magic that can’t be consumed… Least… That’s the basics of what this says…” Gaster flips the paper over, showing detailed notes and writing. It looked like a real scientist had wrote it, and was more in depth than what Gaster said. The entire page was covered.

“So… Really no one truly dies forever… Just fade and are unable to show themselves… They'll always be here for anyone they left behind… Then go in peace when done with everything…?” Asgore mumbles, looking back at Gaster. The other nodded, starting to reread the paper as he rolls the pencil back to the plant. The plant takes it, but that’s about it. Either way it was still a bit weird, but Asgore could guess why by now.

“That’s what adds to the whole ghost monster theory and all, but I dunno how… For monsters though it seems to be whatever relates to their magic on what they can manipulate, so a few are unlucky… But that’s how I’m sure it’s him…” Gaster mumbled, even if he knew Asgore wouldn’t get some of it. He wanted to ask who, but he never answers those kinds of question. If Asgore didn’t know them, Gaster won't say.

“What’s the ghost monster theory?” Asgore decided to ask instead, hoping to understand at least some part of this. Gaster started folding up the paper to put it in his journal.

“Basically, it is thought ghost monsters come from human spirits mostly, just a weakened state when it comes to the soul, but they can freely use their magic after death. Naturally, monsters tend to be too weak to try to make themselves seeable after death, and our souls don’t really stay long unless there's something keeping them here like any ghost. Humans can be determined enough to try, naturally, and it makes sense since there seems to be more ghosts popping up here and there now that we’re in war.” Gaster explains. “With monster’s souls, the shattered pieces seem to fuse with our dust, so monsters seem to stay with that, or with whatever is keeping them determined to be around. So it’s gotta be hard to even follow anyone or get around unless…” Gaster looked down at his scarf, smiling a bit weakly, but still the first time in a long time.

“That… Seems to make sense…” Asgore muttered out. He didn't really get it like Gaster, he wasn't as scientifically educated to understand souls trying to survive more than they just want to or anything of the like. He didn't get what made souls act the way they did or what made them up, nor complications within souls for these things to happen. They had to be one of the most complicated science fields.

Maybe that's more psychology anyways. He knew the basics of many subjects, but not deep understandings of them to that point. Maybe he would've if the war gave him more time with his educator. He was raised mostly to be a good king, one that cares for his people and has common sense, and that's the job he wishes to fulfill if anything.

Asgore watched as a vine went up Gaster's arm, as if a hand grabbing in comfort. It made the goat prince smile a bit, thinking that this may have been what Gaster was explaining. Maybe it was an old friend trying to reach out to him. “So do you suspect that's what this is?” Gaster nodded slowly, then letting out a deep sigh.

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer than we planned. You can go back when you want to though.” Gaster mumbles, pulling away from the vines to get up. They willingly retracted, letting Gaster start to walk off once he gets up. Asgore watched him, without really answering, and decided to just wait on Gaster to make sure he was doing alright.

Eventually, days after Gaster stopped keeping track, Gerson was back, but in bandages. He seemed to be the only one left. Gerson weakly smiled, obviously trying to look strong for the others. Gaster trembled a bit.

“Is… Ouphre here too…?” Gaster asks, staring intensely with a gaze on the edge of becoming one of despair. Gerson’s smile slowly faded as he shook his head. Gaster suddenly felt as if his soul would break. He didn’t want to stay there anymore. It didn’t feel real at all to him. She was really strong, wasn't she?

“She fought bravely either way…” Gerson mumbles with a extremely weak smile, trying to remember her bravery over her death. Gaster slowly backed up before teleporting off, wanting no one to follow in worry, but he had to get away. He could feel his frustration boiling.

Gaster stared at the ground for a bit before thrusting his arm out and up, summoning a high yet unusual amount of bones. Trying to find a way out of his anger and frustration. He clenched his hand and shook his head. This shouldn’t be happening. She deserved to still be here. How could she leave her daughter? It didn’t make sense to Gaster. Why did this have to happen?

He heard bushes start to rustle and turned quickly, arm up as if ready for a human. Maybe one could have followed Gerson, or they held him hostage to find them. He couldn’t expect anything good.

Instead of a human, Asgore appeared, looking as worried as ever. Gaster sighs and puts his arm down. He quickly mumbles an apology and looks away. Asgore lets out a soft sigh himself.

“You don’t need to apologize. Are you alright?” Asgore asks, walking over. Gaster refused to answer. “I know it’s hard, and you’re frustrated. You’ll get through this though, Ouphre would want you to.”

“You only know part of the full story! You don't realize what I happen to cause when I'm around!” Gaster growls, and quickly noticed Asgore's face change to a hurt one. He just kept a strong front, huffing before he moves to sit on the ground. His body was starting to feel exhausted.

Asgore sighed, watching as the bones disappeared. He moved to sit next to his friend, pulling him into a side arm hug even if he could feel Gaster trying to pull out of it. “Look, Gaster, I want to understand so try to spill to me what you supposedly have done.” Asgore recommended, trying to get a glance of Gaster's face.

“I killed lots of people, even with my own hands.” Gaster mumbles, not letting the prince look over and even pushes him away anyways.

“Can you name any, or give a general idea? It's good if it hurts to say.” Asgore asks quietly, moving his arm back to his side. He waited as he watched Gaster seeming to struggle, deciding to just rub his friend's back. Eventually Gaster decided to answer.

“Ouphre, Nomeus, and many innocents fell in war because the lab couldn't get me back, which was also someone's plan from the start to make me run away I believe. By my own hands a mother and her two children, and…” Gaster choked up a bit before continuing. “Some people killed a close friend of mine just because he was a friend…” He mumbles, closing his eyes as the nightmare like memories of running through the halls of the laboratory. He could almost feel the rush of the air as he sprinted with the threat of danger behind him, yelling which ways they saw him go.

_“He went left!”_ The voice echoed. _“He's in that room!”_ They made Gaster shiver a bit.

Asgore was the one who got him out of it, which he didn't even realize that the other has stopped rubbing Gaster’s back to listen close. With soothing rubs to his back again, he snapped out of it, and that's when Asgore spoke too. “By the sounds of it, it's not even you as a the cause, as much as whoever is starting this uses you as a petty excuse.” Gaster looked over at Asgore. “While the mother and her children were direct and you could've made a better choice if not a rushing moment, but the rest was completely indirect and the fault of others.”

Gaster looked down before burying his face in his bony palms. “A cause and effect basically to you… maybe you're right, thought I don't know what I did for this to happen.”

“Nor do I, but if you find who, let me know. They've threatened a friend and my kingdom, and I won't let them get away free with these lives lost.” Asgore gave Gaster a reassuring grin, while the other weakly smiled back in response to the other before looking down and thinking for a bit.

“What should we do about when Aella finds out the news…?”

“She'll be proud of her mother for fighting like a brave warrior. I'm sure of it. We'll help if it really gets her stuck, though I doubt it.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,145

Asgore was getting ready to leave for the monsters’ castle, for his dad had requested him. Gaster decided to come with as the equivalent of a body guard, and then Toriel volunteered as one as well. Aella allowed it, staying behind to take care of the camp anyways. They needed someone well versed in this to help out, and she had her mother help her learn to lead and fight strongly.

Gaster approached Asgore, who was standing outside their tent. “All resources are gathered and Toriel is ready. I'm ready as well.” He informs, his formal tone off putting to Asgore. His friend suddenly felt more like an authority figure than someone close. Gaster probably just did it for the occasion though, not to be offensive.

“I'm almost ready. Hold on.” Asgore mutters, heading inside the tent. In all honesty, he mainly did it to calm his anxiety as much as he could before they began to leave. He just slowly gathered his things he wanted in order to stall for time and headed out after, even if his anxious feelings didn't go away fully. He would just get worse bored, after all.

Once Asgore was out and sort of ready, they met up with Toriel before they left. The two goats talked for a bit and lost a sense of place and time, but with a cough from Gaster they snapped back into reality. The trio traveled together, camping every so often. Admittedly they all were anxious for their own reasons and for their own ways, not just Asgore. The night they get to the castle though, some of them felt a bit more relieved seeing it in not too bad of a condition, at least able to defend itself even if clear it had been attacked before. Asgore's mother had traveled years before just like this, probably when it was moreor a wreck though. It wasn't long after it was attacked at least, and Gorin, the king, mostly wanted his wife by his side to help out.

At the main gate, the guards let Asgore in with the other two, discussing a few things with the prince beforehand. News, circumstances, and where the king was. He went alone, leaving Gaster and Toriel to wander the castle for now. Gaster stayed in the first room, just deciding to wait as long as he could hold out since he didn't feel like wandering without aim, as much as he could care less for having to wait.

Soon guards started rushing in with urgency in the shape of legions, as if prepared for battle. Gaster was surprised to see it at first, but moved to stop one of them at the back to ask what's happening. “Chatch was spotted on his way!” Was the most of the information he managed to get before the guard ran off. Either way it screamed bad to Gaster, yet maybe this was a way to end this brutal war.

Gaster ran to find Asgore and Toriel, remembering the directions the prince was given. He found Toriel and updated her as quick as he could on the situation, before running off to find Asgore. He found him in the throne room, who was chatting with his father. He seemed surprised to see Gaster and so did Gorin. They seemed to have lost their serious and important conversation they were having for a moment, before Gorin moved to approach Gaster and Asgore decided to follow.

“Well I haven't seen you in a long while. We will catch up later. I'm sure you understand the urgency of the situation, yes?” Gorin asks, and Gaster nods. If this castle falls, the humans win. If Chatch falls, the monsters win. With a glance back at Asgore, Gorin pulls Gaster by the arm to speak facing away from him. “Make sure nothing happens to him during this. He's the most important thing to protect at this point.” Gorin mumbles. Gaster knew what he meant and grew worried by its implications. Hopefully they could catch up in the end. “Find a way to overlook this battle, to lead.”

With that, Gorin was off to try to finish the war. A shadow of doubt went over Gaster. Even if they have more than one commander to direct their side, Chatch had a power no one even realized. Gaster knowing gave him a fearful and doubtful feeling inside.

Either way, Gaster directed Asgore to the top of the castle, who grabbed a trident to defend himself just a bit more. His father had taught him when he was younger the best ways to wield it, mainly for self defense, but that's why he planned to show his father he learned from him to protect others in his kingdom with it and show he cared for what his father taught.

Gaster watched the battle go down with many soldiers trained to fight the way they do in groups. He wouldn't be so good down there, for they work together and he just fights on his own. Commanding and fighting whoever gets inside was the best both him and Asgore could do at this point. It made them feel a bit weak and useless though, for their side handled this well compared to them. That is, until Gaster watched what he expected to start happening happen.

To Gaster, the battle went on, but suddenly it would flash back to an earlier point like some sort of rewinding, and it happened so often. Asgore didn't see this of course, but his face just getting worse each time right before it flashes back, yet he still barked out a speech as the same as orders loud and clear. He only saw the worst outcomes, but he still held strong. The one where humans almost seemed invincible too.

Gaster grew worried the closer humans were able to get to the castle, to the point he eventually quickly excused himself quickly to be ready before they even got there. The annoying part is all the backpacing because of the resets, but at least Asgore didn't bother to mention anything to Gaster of why he might leave and just kept trying to improve monsters’ moral. Gaster couldn't take Asgore sounding like a broken record either, repeating his lines each time it reset. It took awhile for it to become inaudible mumbles though, the resets not helping one single bit.

Gaster made his way eventually to the empty from of the hall of the castle. He could hear the cries of the battle just beyond the giant front doors, and even Asgore's shouting of his battle speech was audible again. So much for not having to hear that repeat over and over again.

Even with all that, Gaster waited with the other guards inside the castle, weapons and magic readily pointed at the doors. The archers above probably made them slowed down with their unpredictable aim. Though, the more the resets slowed down, the more tense Gaster got. He knew they were coming soon.

Once the doors slammed open from the troops pushing their way in, Gaster ordered for all the guards to try to push them back out. He knew it wouldn't be so successful, but it was an attempt. Gaster tried to fight with them, yet killing people over and over was going to drive him insane. His main goal was to find Chatch anyways, so he had to overcome it to cut through the group of human warriors.

Gaster eventually did spot him, in which he was sticking to the back of the crowd of course on purpose. Feeling his anger start to boil inside from the site of this lawbreaking man, Gaster made bones push a path to Chatch by erupting like waves to his left and right all the way to his target, the leader of all humans. The leader seemed surprised at first to see such a thing, such magic suddenly, but only grinned with bad intent at Gaster once he seemed to realize it was him. The skeleton never realised it hasn't reset even now, even with all he's killed in just one attack.

“Well, well, look who it is! Boy, do you look angry!” Chatch says slyly. Gaster just glared at the other, not responding to a word or with a word, and happened to be the first to attack. Chatch was able to get out of the way as soon as bones came for him, not a scratch since he was watching Gaster. “I see no chatting, only killing, eh? I can do that, and I'd sure love to do that again to you! You're gonna be useless now that we've won now anyways, as much as we pretended to give you worth since day one!” What worth? All Gaster knew was Chatch knew something more, and now he was giving the face and smile of a killer.

Gaster just kept up with his attacks from a distance and defending against any of Chatch's attempts, unphased on the outside and running on adrenaline, while Chatch kept dodging out of the way. Others would also try to fight against Gaster since he was in the middle of the entire group at this point with many of his helping guards dusted, but he would just quickly get rid of them with a wave of bones so they weren't a problem. If only doing that wasn't so draining, but it was his best tactic at the moment.

Eventually, Gaster stumbles back a bit in exhaustion. His aggravation still running high, while his adrenaline started feeling too much. He could feel his chest give a crackling feeling because of it trying to still support him, because of all the magic he ended up using too fast. He needed to save some of it at least for the soul if anything.

Chatch seemed to notice Gaster struggle the instant it happened, his grin having grown to a triumphant, sadistic one. “What's wrong? Too exhausted for a fight to survive? Can't keep going even with your life on the line?” Gaster still didn't answer even then, do his enemy wouldn't feel too satisfied about it. Yet he seemed to still be happy about the lack of words anyways.

The sight of his smile aggravated Gaster, almost enough to throw him off the rails, but he wouldn't try to show it. He just thought of something and decided to speak finally and firmly. “Yet I don't think you realize I've been expecting and waiting for a moment like this, as any person who would love to get back at someone right? As you should know.” Gaster was somewhat right, mainly just wanting to get on Chatch's nerves with what he knew, even if he wasn't completely correct about what he's been up to. He didn't exactly care, but he wasn't wrong on the training part at least. He was still thinking something up anyways so it was good for stalling, and it even confused and annoyed Chatch enough to make him pause like Gaster wanted.

Chatch straighter up with disbelief, allowing the period of distraction. With that and an idea finally coming up in Gaster's head, he swiftly shot up bones from the ground in a small, hollow box shape. The human leader was caught by surprise, only to seem angry. Gaster felt triumphant all of a sudden for once, even for just a bit.

“A special attack or plan, of course.” Gaster gave a confident smile, but it quickly dropped. Chatch just cut them down with a horizontal slash, like one might wish to do to some training dummy with a strong blade. Once he hopped over the bottom bits left, he aimed a downward swing at Gaster. It hit the skeleton in his face, catching the bottom part of his left eye and slashing through the bone cleanly, and then the blood started seeping out. As Gaster staggered from the shock, Chatch knocked him down with a blow to the chest. His back hit the hard floor with a thud. The skeleton hoped his spine was alright, but of course had many worries placed over that. He just watched as his vision turned crimson, his eyes on Chatch.

“Your bones seem kind of brittle, you know.” Chatch mutters, his grin coming back but with worse intent almost. “Have you not had much milk lately? Or maybe even magic?” Chatch let out a dark chuckle, and as he put up his sword to ready for a finishing blow that would leave Gaster suffering before dying the room started to grow warmer quick. It made Chatch pause, probably so he can evaluate and not get killed trying to kill, which was lucky for Gaster. He could barely tell if it was just him though, his eyes shutting as he started to fade from consciousness.

“Gaster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Arc End


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,371
> 
> Underground Arc Start

Gaster blinked his eyes a few times, for his sight was blurry. He could barely make out anything, annoying him. The vision problem wouldn't go away either, no matter how many times he blinked. He felt aching on almost on all of his upper body, causing him to not want to move too much, doing just slow bits of movement.

“Gaster! It's good to see you're awake!” He could hear Asgore speaking, rolling his head to find him. When Gaster did, he squinted at him. “I know it's probably hard to see, but we'll get the bandages off as soon as we can and that may help.” Bandages? Gaster lifted his hands to feel his face, only to frown. He messed up, didn't he?

Gaster tried to sit up, even with the pain increasing, but Asgore quickly stop him. “Rest a bit longer. Chatch hit you pretty hard back there. Just a bit more time, I promise.” Asgore mumbles, making Gaster lay back down but look at him.

“Where's Chatch…? Did he win…? Where are we…?” Gaster asks, sounding exhausted. Asgore frowned, looking down. Once he found the words to speak, he looked back up.

“Chatch won, and is currently living happily and monster free on the surface. We are underground, stuck.” Asgore mumbles, making Gaster stare at him in surprise. “I know for the monsters still hiding in camps that I had to get out alive, so me and Tori got out while carrying you out as well.”

“I knew it…” Gaster mutters covering his face with his hands. “I fucking knew it…” he felt ashamed, but he shouldn't have expected any less. He knew with Chatch’s ability that they wouldn't win. There was no hope for it. They're lucky they are even alive.

“Calm down, Gaster.” Asgore says softly as Gaster tries to sit up again. He didn't try to bother trying to make him lay down this time, for it seemed the other would refuse it anyways with how worked up he is. If worse comes to worse he can make him lay down once again.

“But we're underground! We could be just trapped forever with only one way in and out, probably blocked off by now! We're like hunted animals in a cage! Basically buried alive almost at this point!” Gaster exclaims. Asgore sighed, looking away from the other again.

“You may be right, but at the same time we should make the best of it and try to survive. There's nothing more we can do now anyways.” Asgore mumbles, closing his eyes. Gaster fell silent, unsure what to say. Monsters needed the hope after all at least, so it was better to leave it be and let Asgore be his optimistic self. Gaster prefered it at least.

It was silence for a while, at least until the door opened and Gerson walked in. Asgore and Gaster looked over watching as the other put on a smile. “I think it's clear you've recovered. I'm assumin’ you got the news.” Gerson says, coming over to Gaster to attempt to change the bandages for fresh ones. After they were taken off, though, the skeleton moved away so he couldn't.

Before Asgore could stop him, Gaster was already standing up. “Gaster you should-” The skeleton raised his hand and rubbed his head, making the other go quiet. He's clearly trembling, and he felt lightheaded. “You should continue resting.” Asgore mumbles. “If you don't, you might get sick and grow worse, like the other monsters have been…”

Gaster glanced at Asgore, his eyes almost seeming dull even as lights. “Another effect…” He mumbles and then looks down. “Another fault…” He closed his eyes, and after a bit, sat himself back down on the ground.

“It's…” Asgore starts, but then hesitates. After a long pause, he starts again. “It's made me consider giving the position of royal scientist to someone. I was thinking of giving it to you maybe. If… this feels like your fault, you can maybe try to fix it.”

The skeleton looked up at Asgore, then back down. He considered it for a bit. “I guess…” was all he mumbled. Asgore sighed, moving to run his friend's back before responding.

“You have time to think about it. You can't go out in your condition yet.” Asgore reassures, somewhat. “Once you're recovered enough we'll let you know.” Gaster was silent for a while, thinking it over.

“Show me the damage Chatch did to me.” He eventually mumbles. Asgore worriedly looked at Gerson, who was frowning a bit as he watched the two talk, but went to get a small mirror. When he was back and had handed the item over, Gaster just sighed when he saw the line running down from his left eye to his jaw. “I'll do it, and start when I say I can.” Asgore sighed, refraining from saying too much to impede on what Gaster wanted to do since then. Gaster was smart enough to hopefully not hurt himself.

The days then proceeded to pass by, Gaster learning he had been out for about a day due to the damages, so he missed some last views of the surface. He just let it go though, finding it as karma. He didn't take it to heart in that way of thought at least.

Then, it had come to a time where it had been recently announced that Gaster would be the new royal scientist. It made him feel the need to get up and get to work immediately, since he's now officially supposed to be helping people. When he did get up, Asgore just watched him. The skeleton had this determined yet also angry look at the moment, so Asgore decided it was best not to bother him for now.

Asgore had only spoken when asked for directions of where things are, which had been asked for once Gaster had a glance if what outside of the room looked like. He could at least see things, now that he was forced to wear glasses by Gerson because even after a while he still could barely see. It made the cut on his skull look worse, but everything more clear at least. The cracks must've made his eyelights weak in magic, so they could barely work on their own.

Outside was bustling with monsters, too many for the place. He made his way to the quarantined room, trying not to bump into anyone on the way. Some smiled him on different levels, but Gaster didn't bother with smiling back really.

Once he got to his destination, Gaster could already hear the coughing. He closed the door behind himself and took a look around. It was filled with monsters, most laying on makeshift beds set on the floor. Gaster spent half the day helping them get comfortable, and then tried spending the rest looking for more people getting sick so they could be treated as well. That's when he came across a familiar face among the crowd.

It was Vedran's daughter, coughing occasionally but clearly trembling too as if she lacked energy. Gaster moved to approach her, not having done so in years. Last time, things weren't so bad. Last time, it was at most a death between them. Now, to Gaster, a war spread the gap with more guilt.

“Ma'am?” Gaster calls for her politely, trying not to sound nervous as he now stands behind her. It was now noticeable that a small child stood beside her, looking not too different compared to the other.

When Aksinya turned around, she seemed surprised. “Gaster, right?” She asked quickly, earning a small nod from him. “I haven't seen you in so long! When I heard you were the new royal scientist I was really excited to hear that! Especially since that meant you were alive still!” Gaster smiled weakly in response, but it became a frown again anyways.

“Yes, I guess I should have expected that…” He mumbles, unsure what to respond with. “Aksinya, you seem to be sick. Allow me to give you a check up to see whether or not you are.” The lizard monster frowned, but then just smiled softly.

“It's only been the first day you're out working from what I know and you're already trying to be so formal and serious like you've done this a million times.” She mumbles, shaking her head a bit before chuckling and then coughing. “Don't wear yourself out like dad, please.” Gaster takes a small yet deep breath.

“I won't. I'll just do what is required of me. May I please check you out for any illnesses now?” He asks, again. Aksinya gives in and lets him. She acted like she's done this before, always a step ahead after the first two tests.

“Dad use to check if I was sick the same way. Is it a royal scientist thing or did you get it from him?” Aksinya asks, watching the other.

“I guess I did take it from him, without trying to though.” Gaster answers and then stops his small check up. “Either way, you're too sick to stay around here, like the other monsters. It's best if you stay in the room with them for now.” Aksinya frowned, looking down at the lizard child she had next to her.

“What about her? I can't bring Alphys with me…” Gaster thought on what the other said, before sighing in the end. He'd rather not busy himself more, but he felt he had no choice.

“I can take care of her, just get some rest.” Gaster responds, making Aksinya look back up at him and smile.

“You'll do that?” She asks, but just kept going so he couldn't answer with anything first. “That's extremely kind of you. Are you sure it's not much of your time?” Gaster just nods his head. “There must be something I can do for you for watching my daughter, and attempting helping me with this sickness.” Aksinya says with a small frown. Gaster thought for a moment.

“Is it really that big of a deal? I'm only doing my job.” Gaster knew about their ties and all because of Vedran that made them as close as they are, so he didn't want to make her do really anything for him, but maybe…

“I should, you are only a new royal scientist and you're tasked with all these people to take care of. There must be something to make up for it.” She argues, seeming reasonable to the average monster.

Vedran’s voice seemed to talk to Gaster through a memory in his head. _“My daughter made that scarf for you. I asked her if she wanted to make you a birthday present. She knows you as my friend so she was glad to.”_ Gaster lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck.

“I guess so…” He mutters out. “Follow me.” He walks to his room as Aksinya follows behind. She seemed a bit surprised, but took the offer anyways. She had her daughter following behind, who mostly just watched in curiosity while she listened to her mother tell her about staying with Gaster.

The skeleton starts going through a few of his things once he reaches the room, before pulling out the tattered two pieces of his red scarf. He thought for a moment before speaking. “Can you sew things together at all…?”

Aksinya blinked, before feeling the fabric. “It… is a hobby of mine… I brought some of my basic supplies at least… though it'll take a long while… is that fine…?”

“Of course. I want it fixed as soon as possible. It means a lot to me…” Gaster says before going quiet. He rubs the back of his neck again out of nervousness, really not comfortable with as much as he said already, but at least this would fix it.

“Yeah… I can see how…” Aksinya mumbles. “How did it get ripped up like this though? Did something happen? I thought you were in a safety of a camp. I never heard anyone exactly getting attacked while in one, no one has stories at least.” Gaster could feel his body tense, closing his eyes a bit.

“I… did get attacked away from camp, but said nothing when I managed to… get away…” Gaster mumbles, making up a bit. He didn't want to disappoint the daughter of the closest person he's ever had. That would just make him feel worse. He added to it so he didn't seem so unsure. “It was well made honestly, so it didn't fall apart even more. It's a good memory keeper for me at this point.”

Aksinya paused, thinking it over. Her eyes were lost in thought, as if even with the lie she was figuring out the puzzle. She let out a cough before speaking. “Yeah… It must be the last thing you have left of him, no…?” She asks quietly. Gaster seems to shake a bit before just looking down.

“It is…” Gaster mumbles. With that, there was a few seconds of silence.

“It… must be hard to think of him even after so long… with all that has happened, it must be hard to even mention him without some kind of pain, but at least we know he was a good person and a great father as well as a friend.” She smiles sweetly, but to Gaster it was bittersweet. _A great father indeed…_ After a moment of silence, Aksinya speaks up again. “I’ll get this fixed as I rest. I’ll see if I can make it good as new.” With that, she went to join the sick monsters who would help her find a place to rest. Gaster sat in silence and watched the door close behind her.

It was only by a tug that Gaster looked down, only to find Alphys looking up at him. The child seemed only maybe two years old, young yet quiet. Underneath that, the look in her eyes showed boredom but also curiosity from not knowing Gaster, but she seemed a bit upset to be away from her mother underneath it all. Gaster almost felt what the small lizard did, but at a deeper level.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,219
> 
> Self-harm warning!

Gaster just finished carving names into his arms, sitting alone in the room that adopted the name “the Royal Room” since Asgore, Gaster, and the guards stayed in there, so it merely happened. It was just as crowded as the rest of the place, but luckily today it was empty for once. Even Alphys had ended up taking a nap while the others were gone. She wasn't hard to get to sleep when asked, one of the rare quiet kids luckily, making Gaster wonder if her war situation effected how she was raised.

Gaster glanced down at his arms, cleaning up any blood that slightly seeps out of the carvings. It wasn't that much at least, not really that deep, but it still hurt either way. Each name was of a person who had died due to what Gaster had caused, or at least believe he caused. He'd hear names of people who are “missing” in the war, and anyone who had died sick. Of course Vedran's, Ouphre's, Nomeus's and Gorin's names were there as well, all written in common monster language this time. Luckily, Aksinya hasn't died so far, but it's been a while since she fell ill and started working on the scarf.

It was long enough of a time for Asgore to decide to give out gifts to keep everyone's hopes up, even for Gaster, even if the skeleton would occasionally ignore him because he was either busy or didn't feel like answering at the time. Asgore got him a lab coat with a patch to show who he is to others naturally, but also a sweater with it as a gift. Admittedly, the sweater was at least comfortable so he didn't mind it. Asgore's gifts ranged in whatever they were, but all come from the other monsters and they were all proud to do something and be useful to their new king.

Once Gaster had wrapped his arms in bandages and slipped his lab coat back on, he had decided to just go for a walk through the Ruins, as they had been named blandly by Asgore. A few monsters would occasionally be around, ones that moved out in favor of more space in Home, another name of Asgore's, since they liked the Ruins themselves rather than Home. Gaster didn't bother to glance at them though, for if they were sick, he'd get to them on the way back when he's done with his walk.

He made it all the way to where the only light of the sun shone through to the golden flowers in the cave below when the right time of day hit. Asgore and Toriel took care of the flowers together, making sure to check up on them and finding a way to get them any kind of light, even if artificial, and water. Gaster looked down at the flowers, that were clearly well taken care of by the two, then up at the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

He sighed and stood there for a while, but looked back when he heard shuffling among the darker parts of the cave. He glanced around with suspicious eyeing, before noticing someone trying to sneak away into another part of the cave system. That's when he noticed something strange about what they look like, hooded and with a cape trailing them, so he decided to follow. As he did, he realized they were going pretty fast and on purpose. Once they stepped into the light of the Ruins he could make things out clearly. That was Asgore's old cape from the war, meaning that's Rocksan under it.

“Hey!” Gaster called after, but the other kept walking away quickly. He just let it continue for awhile, before noticing her turn away from the path and into another room branching off, one Gaster never really paid attention to since it was known to be a dead end and no one really went into it as far as he knew.

Gaster made his way into the room, looking around for Rocksan. Besides noticing the scenery of vines growing on the far wall and flowing water systems to the side of the room, Gaster noticed Rocksan leaning against the wall connected to the opening he was standing in.

“You're like a toddler playing hide-and-seek…” Gaster mutters out, seeming to spark an angry reaction from the other.

“Hey!” Rocksan says in a raised voice as she looks over, clearly offended. “You're the one following me around!”

“You're the one who broke my lab equipment and ran away, so I couldn't even think about bringing back your children with you without problems too.” Gaster retorts, making Rocksan fall silent for a bit.

“Well how was I supposed to trust my own murderer?” Rocksan mumbles. “How would I know if you planned to treat me horribly once I was alive again?”

“You had a point to start, but you lost me halfway. You may have been able to tell I'm not a full monster, but do you expect a scared teen in a war to be some kind of torturer?”

Rocksan almost looked offended. “I've known a teen who was a killer yet supposedly was in a bad situation too, and he got away with any misdeeds.” Gaster stared at her for a bit but just sighed before he speaks again.

“Well hopefully the reality of this situation is more clear to you now.” He grumbles out. It was pointless to argue about something that can't be fixed now at least, as much as he wished for Rocksan to take responsibility, they can't even get to the lab at the moment. “Though it was still stupid of you to assume the situation like that you know.” Rocksan looked away, but there was still anger in her gaze yet not too much.

“What even is this situation now…?” Rocksan mutters. “We're all trapped by a murderer and I'm sure a lot more parents probably have lost their kids yet in different ways than me, and probably even the reverse could be true…”

“It's almost as if we're on the same page.” Gaster instinctively rubs his arms a bit, ignoring any light stinging feeling. “You just never lost your children like the others.” That makes Rocksan look over, noticing his cold yet shaky gaze.

“What do you mean?” She asks, a bit quiet. Gaster sighed, before raising his hands to his chest, then pulling them forward to pull the child's soul with.

“This is what I mean. Don't think I just give up like that.” Gaster stares, before putting the soul away. He usually wouldn't disconnect it from his own soul, but it was just the easier way at the moment. “With my purple soul being a reason for my hypothesis of why I am still going, I'm sure it has something to do why I've kept them on me all this time.” Rocksan stared at him, clearly surprised from seeing it. She couldn't seem to form words at first, but eventually forces some out.

“I can see that…” After she said that it became awkwardly silent. Gaster decided it was time to conclude their conversation, about to say something sarcastic or rude in a way as if a lesson giver, but then he heard his name being clearly shouted and by Asgore no less.

“Gaster!” The one being called for could only grumble, looking out into the Ruins and watching Asgore head over. “Alphys has been looking for you. She wants to read one of your books, but you have to translate the Wingdings.” Gaster nodded slowly as he listens to Asgore, glancing at Rocksan, who seemed more bothered about something other than what she ends up questioning.

“Alphys?” Asgore blinked at the voice and looked into the room, gazing at Rocksan. He took a moment, then looked at Gaster.

“A friend's kid I'm taking care of while she's sick.” Gaster says to Rocksan quickly before Asgore could say anything, then turns to the other monster. “I'll talk to you later. Please keep comforting your people.” With that, Gaster had rushed out of the room.

Asgore meanwhile stayed for a bit, prompting Rocksan to ask a question. “What was that about?” Asgore looked over, frowning clearly.

“From my experience, he runs off when he's upset and wants to be alone.” Asgore starts. “He's been like that, but recently he started closing himself off too. He probably has more secrets that he's even let on, and maybe more than he realizes he has.”

The next day, Gaster found himself wandering the Ruins, not exactly sure why though. Maybe for the solitude it provided since he's been wanting to even while he was teaching Alphys what he knew about the world, but there was a chance it could be something else. Either way, he's here now, and luckily had his red scarf finished so he's now with a comfort item.

He found himself staring off into the ceiling light that filtered through, until he hears a faint coughing. He looks around, only to spot Rocksan walking up. She was coughing quite often for just simply a cough, prompting Gaster to walk over.

“Hello, Gaster. Excuse my coughing.” Rocksan mumbles as the other eyes her in suspicion. She was acting friendly, only to make him wonder how much Asgore talked about or asked as a favor to her. It almost annoyed him, but he ignored it and instead focused on Rocksan's coughing. “I woke up recently and got hit hard with it.” She continues.

“I won't ask how you got my name since I'm guessing Asgore blabbered off to you, but you're probably sick with that illness going around that disguises itself as a simple cough. We need to get you to quarantine, now." Gaster mutters, about ready to move to lead her to it, but Rocksan backed up.

"I can't!” She paused, then mumbles. “I at least don't want to… I don't think I'll ever be able to fit in or try to among people I'm not sure how they work, especially in a crisis." She mumbles, clearly starting to stress out in Gaster's view. The scientist paused, but then sighed. Her situation is different than his was. He was already unable to get out of it and ended up learning it anyways, young age too so he could go to the capital's school and learn, and ended up with people who he could tell wouldn't judge him. People he already got to know without trying.

Rocksan had no one but maybe Gaster. She knew no one, and wasn't of young age to be expected to be still learning. She can't just ask around, or will be too scared to do so since she doesn't know what is common knowledge or not. She may be mostly bravery, but she clearly had enough bad experiences with monsters already, that her expectations may be far from the reality. She doesn't know what to expect, even going with the flow she's been given of just hanging in the ruins and scavenging for ways to survive. She actually might be the one stealing from the food supply of the monsters.

After a bit of silence, Gaster reaches into the pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a small vial before offering it to the other skeleton. “Fine, take this then. I can come by tomorrow with another dose then.” Gaster says, putting the vial in Rocksan's hand. She examines it a bit, then looks at Gaster.

“Is this medicine you've made?” She asks, curling her fingers around the vial.

“Yes. A slightly rushed antidote I'm trying, hopefully to stop what's going around and killing monsters. It if works, we can finally stop adding to the list of losses.” Gaster mutters, slightly having to make it where his voice doesn't sound like it's falling apart.

“I see…” Rocksan mumbles, looking at the vial again. After a bit, she decides to take it, and then sits down near the flowers once it was empty. She pats the ground beside her, offering Gaster a seat. The other seemed surprised but just let Rocksan start small talk. "You're wearing something new this time. It's not even colder."

"I just like to be comfortable, that's all." Gaster grumbled out.

"Well, if you're gonna be stacked up in soft fabrics a lot, I can tell. You don't wait for it to get cold like everyone else does. That's not bad though, I can understand that. Being comfortable with yourself physically is just as important as mentally.” Rocksan mumbles, making Gaster think for a moment.

She wasn't wrong, and it did make him a bit comfortable with his physical being, but mentally he couldn't hate himself more. For everything hidden from him, and for everything he hid from others. From how much he drove people away, yet wish he wouldn't hurt people. Wishing that he could help those in trouble and pain but pushing away anyone that tries to be nice to him. What is he doing at this point anyways? Gaster didn't know, nor did he know how to respond, leading Rocksan to just soon find a new topic as she watched him fidget with an end of the scarf. He must've looked like a sad display to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,066
> 
> Self-harm warning!

Aksinya had died today, for she had never gotten better when it came to the sickness since she was already far gone with it, the medicine only lengthening how long she had left. Gaster ended up finding out just as he would with everyone else sadly and once he did, Gaster got Asgore to go find Alphys a new home. He didn't feel it was a good idea to raise her himself, especially with him in such an unstable mental state at the time, and it's not like he won't see her again anyways. The Ruins and Home is a small place after all so as long as Gaster actually put himself out of his room, he would run into her at least once a day. She just needed someone who can properly raise her that won't be shutting himself off whenever upset.

Speaking of shutting himself off, he was desperate to be alone after Aksinya passed away so Gaster found himself in the darkest place he could find in the cave the Ruins sit in. His arms were sore as well as lightly dusted red and to add to it he forgot to grab bandages in the rush he was in. He ignored it however he could though, just staring at the cave ceilings just outside the main part of the Ruin to let his thoughts run, even if they weren't good thoughts usually.

His lonely state didn't last however, as much as he really wanted it to. Rocksan ended up finding him at one point. He should have really figured, but he forgot the one person that wanders most of the Ruins just to find something to do with her time since she was alone. He knew too, but forgot about it when it came to it apparently.

At first it was her normal approach up to Gaster, slightly cautious even of she tried to hide it each time, but then she picked up her pace to get to the other. “Gaster?” She called out with the slight sound of concern, causing the scientist to cringe on the inside. He just pulled his arms closer to his body. “What happened?” Her concern levels only seemed to be rising.

“It matters to you for what reason?” Gaster asks, a slight glare in his gaze. Rocksan quickly stopped where she was by Gaster’s side. She seemed upset, but he could care less at the moment. He preferred to be alone right now so he didn't care about the chances of chasing her off right now.

“I'd just like to help Gaster.” The other just turns his head away at her words, clearly not trusting her.

“And I don't care. Leave me alone.” He growls out in response. Nothing about his defense changed that showed he would allow Rocksan to know anything about him, no matter how much she has clearly softened up to him, for he clearly didn't want to do the same and regretted any moment he accidentally may have opened up on accident.

“And I don't care right now if you care or not about me because I just want to help.” Rocksan offers a hand to check out his arms, but he still refused to show them. Gaster glared at her, but with a bit of maneuvering to grab his arms, she had brought them over by force.

With just a glance, Rocksan was already staring in shock at the damage Gaster had caused himself. He just pulls his arms away with a look of disgust. To him, he felt lucky she only got a glance, otherwise she may just have pestered him more and just make him more willing to find any way to push her away from him. “What happened?”

“Just go away already.” He quickly cuts Rocksan off from more questions with a low, stern voice. His glare seems to easily cut through Rocksan this time, for a frown quickly formed on her face. She pulled away from him as quick as she came over and stood up, looking down at the fragile mind that was Gaster.

“I may not be the only one who will find out what you're doing to yourself, Gaster. I may not be able to be the most convincing person to you, but I suggest you stop before someone else finds out and tries to convince you again.” Gaster could tell by the look her face that there was a slight look that said anger, maybe for him not letting her help and clearly having a defense up.

With how Rocksan was walking off now after looking down upon him, it was clear she hadn't formed a proper bond before he was stuck with another person too attached to him like Asgore, and with that, Rocksan was gone and it would be the last time they talk to each other for a long while. Gaster was glad for it honestly, for his past wouldn't haunt him so much and he wouldn't continue do harm the person he believed was better off making her own life, not continuing to intermingle with a person who commonly hurts others.

Gaster kept to Home more often now than anything after that, so it didn't help them not see each other often, but he was busy constantly trying to help the last of those that are sick. Around people he'd watch himself a bit, but tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of what Rocksan had said, that he's naturally being a careful person. Either way, he could still feel the times they had talked coming back up whenever her words felt relevant, and he couldn't help but feel pissed off.

Occasionally he managed to run into Alphys on accident and she'd give him a smile, even if Gaster barely managed to return them before then or now. Once Alphys even came over to his room to ask for him to teach her again like old times, and he did it, mainly telling himself it was just right to teach the granddaughter of the person he looked to as a father figure.

Days tended to grow long and tedious from then on though, mostly when monsters got better or when Gaster himself managed to get sick yet still pushed himself to at least check on the other sick monsters. After they were all better, Gaster didn't have much to do besides isolate himself with his own personal work he felt like doing. Gaster didn't feel socializing or even just overhearing any conversations he may not like. Of course, there was exceptions of when Alphys would could by under the allowance of her foster parents.

The only time something big happened to him was when Asgore invited him to the Ruins for a walk and to talk about things that king titled important for them to discuss, as much as Gaster has been told at least. Of course, he had to oblige because of that so he put his studies away to join the king. They walked for a while in silence before Asgore actually explained what was going on in his mind.

“There's a door in the basement of Home, the one restricted to stay closed until we are sure it's safe to open, and I have been hesitant to try to open it so far since I at first didn't see a reason to do so for what may be on the other side may be just more danger, but I think it's time to test it finally for the chance of more room.” He states as he walks beside Gaster. His look seemed slightly determined, determined to help his people, as he looks at his friend for an answer. He had the look a rightful king might and that relieved Gaster a bit.

“Monsters are so far on a path to a more stable and healthy population now that the outbreak is controlled, so I think we can handle what hits us at the moment, whether these cave systems are abandoned or not.” Gaster responds, earning a not and a proud smile from Asgore. He didn't know what he did exactly for the king himself to look proud but he just accepted it for there wasn't any worth in bringing it up.

“Just as I was thinking, friend.” As the goat used the last term to call Gaster by, the scientist couldn't help but feel a slight bit of pain and disgust. He was nowhere near that clearly, but Asgore seemed to think otherwise for some strange reason. “We'll send out a scouting squad and then take the monsters who wish to move out if it's a successful scout.” Gaster just nodded in response to agree with the other and continued their route for their walk.

Eventually it was stopped for different plans when they got to the flowers, for Toriel was found tending to them and Asgore seemed interested to talk to her. He glances at Gaster at least, making the skeleton gesture for him to just go on and talk. Asgore seemed to want to protest, clearly to say he was still hanging out with Gaster instead, but the other just cut him off.

“Our discussion has ended if you have no more important matters to talk to me about. You can be allowed to be alone love birds with her, upon my permission if it's really needed for you to leave for her.” It sparked just the reaction out of Asgore that Gaster was hoping for, a flustered and stuttering mess that lasted for a while until he could figure out what to say.

“I-it's not like that! Promise!” Asgore tried to explain, but Gaster just looked at him like he really went there. Like the king had said something that clearly made no sense but said it anyways. It was kind of stupid if you count the many times they talked and been there for comfort for each other while Gaster just tended to hide away and be antisocial rather than anything. Asgore paused but ended up just letting out a heavy sigh and eventually walking up to Toriel with a glance back at Gaster once while walking.

The two began to chat happily, mostly about the flowers and things related, even if it was clear Gaster still had an effect on Asgore with the words he spoke earlier to get him to talk to Toriel. The scientist didn't stay for long though, soon moving on to head back to Home and get straight back to work.

Speed in the day eventually increased when Gaster listened to Asgore tell the guards the plan and send up a group to scout. Then again, the day when Asgore got the scientist to stand beside him as he announced his plan to his people the day after the scout came back with good news. The caves were said to be clear of any danger so they were going to go for it. Lands of snow were said to be ahead and more, making Asgore make sure to warn everyone as he announced it so people were properly prepared for the journey to expand their small kingdom of monsters.

Many agreed, while many said they preferred to enjoy the ruins. Gaster just at most overheard gossip and what everyone believed. Luckily, he mostly heard good things about it and Asgore, only a few worries here and there. Whether or not Rocksan knew of the news or would come, Gaster didn't know, and he tried to tell himself he shouldn't care exactly. Word may spread to the Ruins by gossip, but that couldn't mean much if she didn't care to follow.

Soon, once they were all prepared and ready to leave Home, Gaster was standing in front of the door that led out of the Ruins with Asgore not too far ahead of him and many monsters behind him. Guards were beside them in a protective formation for the journey and to make sure no one fell behind as they traveled.

When the door opened and the cold rushed into the ruins, Gaster could feel it wrap around himself and make him shiver in reaction. A step forward was the first in many, an unknown amount for now. He could already tell that this would be a long journey ahead of each and every monster, no matter who.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,107

They had traveled for a while and had recently set up camp in the snow fields. To monsters with fur, this wasn't too bad of an area to be in. To people with none like Gaster and Gerson, it was freezing cold. Maybe not so much to any flame monsters either, who tended to be popular while the group was here.

Gaster spent most of his time around Anton for the heat of his flames. _“Surprised to see a man of bones shivering next to me.”_ The flame monster signed to Gaster.

“A system of magically manifested nerves, that's all, yet makes for a sad existence. Maybe if I had less magic I would be without the ability to physically feel.” The scientist mutters out with a glance over at the other. He was slightly glad he had a friend that produced warmth as a flame being. Asgore was more happy for Gaster wasn't just hiding away for warmth of some kind.

_“I'm sure you'd be glad to be without them during a time like this of course, though I guess it wouldn't he easy to get.”_ Anton swings an arm over Gaster's shoulder when he finishes writing with his flames. The shivering one was a bit surprised but didn't bother to move anyways. The warmth at least was appreciated.

“Thank you for your kindness.” Gaster responds as he moves his gaze to the nonliving flames burning off of small fallen branches monsters had gathered.

_“Isn't it what we need in this period of time to keep thriving on? Kindness and teamwork?”_ Anton asks, having Gaster respond with a small nod. Couldn't say he was wrong at least but it didn't mean he wanted to comply with it exactly.

They only stayed there for maybe half a day of time to rest before beginning to get moving again. Gaster stayed by Asgore like an advisor as they quickly picked up to get on the move again. Before they could take off into more unknown territory though, a bunny monster walked up to the two and made them pause.

“Hello, your majesty. Some of us here monsters were wondering something.” Asgore looked over at the women, allowing her to know he was listening to what she had to say. “We were wonderin’ if ya minded if some of us who don't mind the cold stayed behind and maybe built a small town here.” Asgore seemed surprised, but clearly in a happy way.

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea. You have my full support in settling here.” The king responded, giving a big, bright smile. “We just need a name for it then.”

“Well with the location it might as well be Snowdin, no?” Gaster gives a small smile, one that rarely appears nowadays. Asgore seemed about to respond at first then paused, dumbfounded.

“Snowdin sounds wonderful!” The bunny spoke up. “Thank you, Dr. Gaster.” She bowed politely to both before walking off. The king was baffled, but eventually went to talk to his guards, without a word of anger said to Gaster over that name. He just helped give the monsters some support with any guards to spare.

With that all taken care of, the rest continued on their travels to explore the cave system. To Gaster, less people might be better anyways. Anton, even if he can keep himself warm in the snowy weather, had to decided to come along and catch up to Gaster at the start of the crowd, giving him a small wave for his attention. The scientist looked up and over, but didn't really bother to wave back.

_“How are you?”_ Anton writes out, clearly hoping for an expansive conversation with the other, but it didn't really go as planned as Gaster just shrugs off the question. He thought for a moment before making another attempt at communicating._ “I would have been settled down with the others but I wanted to keep helping this group out first. There's still a lot to go after all so u want to play my part in this.”_

“We're glad for your help then.” Gaster responds, giving a weak smile since he was unsure how to respond otherwise. He didn't want to make Anton go away either, mainly because he felt too tired to deal with trying to find a way to let him go away on his own rather than Gaster pushing him away, so it was better to that let it happen and feel the guilt later.

Soon the snow became slushy and the ground was becoming more of a wet area._ ”Dang it.”_ Anton writes with an inaudible laugh that acted more like a smile than anything. Admittedly, it did make Gaster smile a bit.

“Turn back if you need to. We don't want anything bad to happen as we go.” He states. Anton just shrugged it off with little worries about it clearly.

_“As long as it doesn't rain or I don't get dunked in water, I'm fine.”_ He gives a smile and Gaster just nods. Eventually, Anton tries to start a conversation again, or at least revive the one that ended. _“So what do you plan to do when you find some place to settle?”_

Gaster shrugs at first, taking a minute to get a response. “Work? Most likely the case at least.”

_“Really?”_ Anton starts. _“Don't you already do that? And isn't it kind of boring? Even for a scientist like you, right?”_ Gaster tried to deny it with the shake of his head, but the flame monster clearly wasn't all that convinced with the answer, so he pressed on. _“Well, I myself might start a business or go raise a kid so things don't feel so lonely wherever I choose to love. I'm not sure yet though.”_

Gaster shrugged, yet again. Maybe one day he'll get tired of having to shrug things off his shoulders. “Seems like a plan. Depending on how you do it you could have a chance of doing both together.” Anton seemed to like the idea instantly, giving a bright smile.

_“Yeah! I think I could try balancing both.”_ Anton even adds a smile in flames before writing out a ‘thank you’, making it clear he's grateful for Gaster's opinion in the matter. Luckily for Gaster, the conversation ended there.

The group of monsters kept traveling on with small conversations between each other to keep their minds somewhere so they aren't bored most of the way, yet they also quickly became entranced by the sights of the water area. Some guards had to keep an eye out for anyone wandering away, especially any of the kids. It was a dangerous area with cliffs and pitfalls most of the time, so it was only common sense to keep an eye on where everyone was.

They would stop midway, or at least where they thought was midway, to let any monsters who wanted to wander and explore the beauty of this part of the caves do so and let the rest take a break. Gaster actually was interested in this area to explore it for its various features of fauna. The blue flower field nearby became his first research site since it wasn't too far and many had already gathered there, which allowed him to observe others interacting with the new flowers.

Gaster surprisingly enjoyed sitting amongst the flowers and sketching them out in his journal. Most of the facts he gathered came from the monsters, for the flowers seemed to repeat their words, so the interacts were crucial to his data. The monsters even quickly realized what the flowers were essentially doing and gave them a simple name, going around and calling them “echo flowers”, just for they echo back what they “hear” and nothing else. That's just how some names tend to come into play at least.

The monsters even made it a game, to put secret messages for their friends and family, and sometimes just for those passing by. Even wholesome messages were spread around, cheering up each others day or night, whatever the time was anymore. It didn't matter, they were at least happy now compared to the boring old days.

Gaster's observance time of the noise echoing flowers quickly, and sadly, had halted when Asgore took him by surprise, for the king had snuck up on the scientist to see what he was up to and Gaster never took notice until Asgore spoke. “You draw wonderfully, Gaster.”

With a jump and attempt to not react too badly, the mentioned skeleton turned around to face Asgore with an upset look to him. Even if it didn't seem to bother the goat. “Can you not sneak up on me next time you want to say something?” Gaster asks and makes the other chuckle. Asgore sat down next to his friend and takes in a glance at the surrounding area, at his people who were enjoying themselves and dragging others to play with the flowers.

“Sorry.” The fluffy monster starts. “Didn't think I would say anything at first, but your flower drawing is still nice looking.” He gives a small smile, but Gaster just goes back to writing down notes in more detail.

“Flowers aren't that hard to do, honestly.” He mutters out. Asgore lets out a small chuckle before patting the other on his head gently.

“Still.” The other leaned away as the king spoke, trying to get out of the pats as he grumbles a bit. “I'm glad you re finding interests in these caves like everyone else. It'll be good for you.”

“Yeah. Maybe so.” Gaster responds plainly, purposely for nothing to say unless Asgore had different topics, and just kept making more observations of the fauna. Apparently, the other did have something to say.

“I was wondering what to name this place, without letting you this time for last time's well… incident.” Gaster let out a soft chuckle after hearing that, growing more proud of the name. Asgore just continued, even if he seemed upset that his friend just laughed it off. How dare he. “I was thinking of Waterfall, you know, since its a water filled area with waterfalls.”

“That's a pretty overly simple name, don't you think?” Gaster asks, running out of room on his journal page at this point, but it would last enough.

“It is a name good enough to call the area! Everyone will know what they're referring to even if they never heard it before!” Asgore argues, having some kind of point.

“Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Go with it if you really like it.” Gaster didn't want to argue anyways though, so he left it at that. “It's your decision as king.”

“Mhm. I'll announce it then when everyone gathers back up. They'll like the name, I promise you. Which means I'm right.” Asgore states as he crosses his arms. Gaster rolls his eyes, closing up the journal.

“Yet I also have a name to a place, which is also easy to tell what it is. Wouldn't that make it like a tie?” He looks over, finding Asgore's posture seeming to weaken a bit at the facts presented.

“W-well, I'll have three names in total actually! So this'll just be after hearing your type of names that they still like mine, so I'm still right.”

“Alright, whatever you say big guy. I guess you would win in the end, unless they like mine more.” Gaster at least believed he had some kind of point anyways. “I plan to get going now anyways, more places to explore.” Asgore gave a small nod as a start to his response.

“Stay safe and be back soon then.” He says as he gets up with Gaster. The scientist gives him a glance before walking away with a wave, allowing Asgore to be free of his presence. Gaster didn't feel like staying around him anyways.

He kept walking until he found a more desolate place, near a river where a few rocks shine like stars, though not as many as some other areas had. They were definitely more scattered in this area. He'll have to see how they work later though, how they glow exactly. If it's just retracting light somehow or producing it themselves.

Gaster paused when he heard some steps behind him, looking around to see who it was. It sounded like someone was running though, so they were gone from the area quick. He got up and walked the place, trying to find a more interesting area, and maybe he'll find whoever has decided to wander so far from the group like he had.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,676

Travel wouldn't resume until Gaster went back, so he didn't really worry how far he went or how long he stayed out. They probably wouldn't leave for a while since most monsters were curious about the place but also planned to rest after they're done exploring.

Gaster expected that many aquatic monsters would like this area and stay, maybe with a variety of others too. If it wasn't so damp, he may have not mind it too much. For now, he just hoped they'd at least find a less wet area that could be settled in.

Within a quick moment, Gaster saw a figure move past him and around a corner of the cave tunnels. A figure in a cape. She really did probably come then. It was undeniably her at least. Gaster did know at least the looks of quite a few monsters who were on this journey still, and he did start in the underground by helping said monsters.

He would have followed after to see what she was up to, but Gaster could hear Asgore in the distance calling for him. The curiosity was cut short as the scientist started to head back to meet his king then head back to camp. Gaster just hoped Rocksan didn't fall down somewhere since there is some steep cliffs around. If she did without help then her revival may have been a pointless attempt, at least to Gaster it would be. He didn't revive her for her to do nothing with her life before she properly passed on. She should at least use her second chance wisely.

Asgore tried asking what Gaster was up to, for wondering about randomly, but he just shrugged it off each time. Asgore just didn't bother to ask more, even if curious of what Gaster may have learned.

By the scientist's guess of the situation, Asgore had brought him back to the group early before leaving so Faster could get some rest. Not like he knew anything better to do though, so he just complied, though he didn't sleep. He at least tried at first.

Eventually they were heading off again anyways with the expected monsters staying behind, and a few unexpected ones, to settle in some places around the region. Later it would be found for the best, for the nest area was full of magma pools and dangerous terrain. The smaller amount of monsters definitely helped more with it at least. Asgore though didn't seem too much of a fan of the heat, nor did Toriel, even dubbing the area “Hotland” for it. Some monsters turned back at one point to head for cooler climates. The last monsters left were the ones who had to deal with the heat, the guards who had to deal with it, and Asgore who acted like the heat wasn't a problem.

It was a long journey with many starts and stops while tapping into their resources. Most of the stops were because monsters were concerned for Asgore’s well being. He tried to say he was fine, but their concern ended up overpowering him.

Gaster himself didn't really like the trip but the area was a warmer one and there may be something good on the other side, so he kept going. It at least seemed like a good chance of success.

Some monsters also wanted to give up halfway through, but it was too far to turn back and too many resources would be used trying to help them get back. Instead the other tried to help keep them going.

Admittedly, during their travels around the edge of Hotland, Gaster caught eye of a metal building in one section. It seemed to dig deeper into the caverns of magma, but unreachable for now. It didn't look like there was an entrance on this end anyways.

Eventually they did come to the other side of Hotland, or at least dome side that was new. The place was mostly gray, giving a neutral kind of vibe to it. Luckily, it's terrain was much easier. It wasn't long before the cavern started to become just a small tunnel and progress was stopped. The caverns glowed stronger and an invisible wall stood in the way of the exit.

Thus impassable wall was called “The Barrier”, as it goes with Ashore naming things. It made them turn back around to the neutral area, and since they had made it this far with really no where else to go, they decided to build their main home there. A castle was also set up in the way of the Barrier. With all hands on deck and an unknown amount of time passing, the process felt rather quick.

Once it was done and the monsters had proper homes, Ashore drew a blank on what to call such a dull area so monsters just dubbed it as the capital since its up with the castle. It worked at least. They moved onto civilizing Hotland as best as they could next, so it was easier to cross back to see the other monsters. This of course took longer go have happen. They would find ways to reshape the land and find materials to build structures go help when they couldn't.

Gaster would occasionally check to see how they were doing. Usually they needed no help so he just watched or recommended things. Admittedly he mostly wanted to find that metal building he saw when they were travelling. Other than that, Gaster had nothing better to do.

They did eventually report a metal structure and Ashore decided to keep monsters out until inspected properly and construction would continue as normal in Hotland. Gaster asked to lead the inspections by himself, at least until his suspicions were cleaned.

The place was dark for the most part, aside from the hole where they broke in. The magma made it weak, but the only light source. Asgore decided to offer to come along when he notice and Gaster just let him since he has fire magic so he at least could help.

It didn't take long for Gaster to recognize the place, as he expected. They wandered the lab for a while, though it was noticeable if it was a small offshoot of the lab he grew up in. The main reason it was recognizable as not the main one was in the structure and design of the interior, for none of the paths matched up to the ones Gaster remembered. Plus it was far too small. More written documents were also around here when he didn't find many at the main lab.

After a bit of passing through most of the halls in the building, down an old elevator that probably could have been dangerous, they managed to find an exit to another cave system. Asgore looked at Gaster, but the scientist just kept going. He was determined, to put it simply.

“Do you think humans will come in through the labs if they can and get to us that way, now that we're trapped?” Asgore asks, clear that a paranoia was eating at him after the war. Gaster just kept going, his face not showing worry like the other. Didn't mean he didn't have any.

“The chances are low, though not that low. If anything, besides the things on the upper part of the lab, most of the place has been emptied out and we can assume they got their important things out before we got thrown down here. It is pretty deep in the mountain after all. This is the long way.” Asgore took a moment to convince himself with Gaster's words before relaxing a bit. He made his flames glow a bit brighter so they can see more.

They came to a locked metal door, Asgore moving to pry it open. Once he managed to, he relit his flames and slowly moved them around in front of him. The place was as dark as the rest, but it didn't seem to faze Gaster as much as Asgore.

“This might be it.” The skeleton mutters to himself as he walks around, taking glances of the paths available to try matching it to his memory. He checks a few more places around before seeming to start heading for something in particular. He heads into a room and then kneels down to a jar. Giving away the location of itself easily, an orange soul glowed inside. “That'll definitely be proof enough.” He starts checking something while Asgore tries to make things out in the room.

“It's strange that they knew this was here, yet they put us in these caves anyways.” Asgore mumbles in thought before looking at Gaster. The other nodded and took a moment to give a proper response.

“There has to be a reason, even him just simply not realizing these connected, even as the same mountain. Yet, we can take the opportunity now. It will give me some resources at least.” He gets up from where he is and starts to walk off. “I have one last thing to check.” They both head out of the lab through a different exit. They walk the cavern until they can't anymore.

A barrier blocked this cave exit as much as the other, surprising Asgore a bit. He expected it to only block at least the two. “It's like we've been trapped in some kind of unbreakable bubble…” He says quietly. Gaster gives a small nod before starting to head back since he can't go forward anyways.

“In that case, I'll use these labs and this part of the barrier for proper research. Do not allow any monsters to wander in unless I say. Call it dangerous if you need a reason to give, and that I'm handling the situation on my own.” He looks back at Asgore for a response. “That should be enough.”

“Alright. I will do my best to help, so that we can move forward once again.”

“Then I shall do my best to free us from this prison for monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground Arc End


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,537
> 
> Royal Scientist Arc Start

Days had passed by quick, yet also slow feeling at the same time. It was hard to tell time anymore so it stopped having meaning to any monster. They just lived and went to bed when they got tired. Yet the days didn't really produce any new events too often. Monsters had to find ways to pass the time frequently. Akasinya's brother, Arthur, had even opened a library to share his book collection for bored monsters to read.

As for Gaster, he just filled his time with work. He studied the barrier and sometimes even the nature of his own soul mostly, even if there was possible risk factors. He had a few people become minor assistants that did other things mostly related to regulating construction of whatever Gaster wanted built. Sometimes they did papers or organized them at least, but they weren't really proper lab assistants to Gaster. He probably would need one soon, but didn't feel like putting in the effort.

In one day though, those boring, more repetitive days didn't happen so often for Gaster anymore with a new discovery. It had an even greater effect than Asgore and Toriel marrying, winning a championship, or even having a prince of monsters to be the new heir within the future.

Speaking of the prince, Asriel was skipping around Home, which had become like a vacation stay for the family. “I'm going to pick some buttercups!” He calls through the house as he goes to leave.

“Alright! Stay safe, my child!” Toriel calls back, presumably from the kitchen.

Asriel wanders the Ruins, all the way to the caves at the and when he got there, he swore he could've heard someone crying out. He quickened his pace in worry, only to be surprised by a human child.

“Ar-are you hurt?” Asriel asks when he gets near them. The human child just reduced their cries to sniffles and looked at Asriel. It showed a few of their cuts and a bleeding lip, a few bruises here and there. Their fall was broken slightly by the crushed flowers under them, yet they looked like they also just came out of the pouring rain and the pollen of the flowers stuck to them.

Asriel started to heal them where he could see the injuries, watching the child closely. They never spoke during the process, as it amazed by it. They looked around Asriel's age, yet he could see a dull, broken look in their eyes. What had happened to them before they came here?

“Y-you're a human, right?” Asriel asks, getting just a small, slow nod. He lets out a sigh, trying to relax before he moves to help the child up. They didn't really fight back, yet they were heavy until they stood on their feet. Asriel walked with them all the way through the Ruins, trying to make some kind of conversation. “My mother has better healing magic than me. She'll make you feel better once you're at Home.”

The human didn't really respond to that, head down to where their bangs covered their eyes. Asriel frowned a bit more, having hoped that would make them feel a bit better.

“My name is Asriel. What's yours?” The human looks up, seeming surprised to hear the question at all.

“Chara…” They speak, slightly hesitant. Chara looks ar Asriel with a deep frown on their face. The prince didn't like seeing it, but tried to keep a smile since they were almost there.

Asriel entered Home and looked for his parents. He could smell the snail pie baking in the oven so he instinctively went that way. He found his father in the living room, who reacted in surprise when it came to seeing the human.

“A human? Down here?” He was surely baffled, offering to check on them with a gesture. “You must've fallen down, where the golden flowers are. Well, we'll fix you up.” He went to get up, but saw Toriel coming from the kitchen.

“Oh my.” She says out of habit. “Hold on.” She walks over and holds her hands above any cuts, bruises or scrapes. Chara seemed surprised on how quickly they healed. Asriel giggled quietly at the sight of the human's face.

Asgore watched with a soft smile before finally getting up. “I'll go get a brush and fresh clothes.” He says before walking away. Chara watched him go before looking back at Toriel.

“Well… I was making snail pie but I can make another kind if you'd like. If you're hungry at least.” She offers, smiling sweetly. Chara nods in response and attempts to give a small smile. “Oh and- I have a question for you. Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”

“Butterscotch.” Chara answers, yet not much thought to it, seemed to be put into it. Toriel thanked them for an answer and turned to head back to the kitchen. However, she glances over her shoulder at the last second.

“You wouldn't mind cinnamon though, would you?” She asks. The human nods, smile growing a bit in amusement.

When Toriel was gone, Asgore was back. He sat in the chair and gestured for Chara to come over. He brushed their hair until all their knots were out. The child was surprised at how gentle he was and at the same time was glad for it.

Not too long after Asgore was done, more smells came from the kitchen and mixed with the previous one. He gave them the clothes and showed a room they can get dressed in so they weren't wet and covered in pollen anymore. It was refreshing for Chara, who once was out of the room, Asriel was bounding right up to the doorway.

“I'll show you around while we wait!” Asriel says, already geanning Chara by the hand to drag them down the hall while Asgore waved and smiled as they went. They were shown the bedrooms, the plants, and more. Really it was almost everything. Asriel explained what was downstairs, the tree without leaves, and some books he had on a bookshelf. To Chara, it was kind of amusing to see how invested he is with the tour.

By the end of it, Toriel had two pies cooling off. Asriel waited at the kitchen counter for the cue to have a slice, though it'd probably be a while anyways. “I made cinnamon butterscotch pie since you're here, young child.” Toriel spoke to Chara, who waited beside Asriel.

The human seemed surprised, examining the pies until handed a slice. They look at everyone then the slice. Asriel heads off with his own and calls for Chara to follow. That was mostly what they did anyways.

Asriel let Chara sit on his bed next to him as they ate their pie. “I heard from mom that humans don't really like snail pie.” He starts, making the other look over. They were curious to know what he had to say, they had to admit. “It's really good though! At least the way mom makes it.” Asriel takes a bite, as if proving some kind of point. “Why do they think snails are gross?”

Chara shrugs. “Maybe the texture.” They answer softly. Asriel seems happy to get a response, least for a moment before he explains how good his slice is. Chara tried their own, enjoying it immensely. They could confirm this pie wasn't so bad at least.

The day was casual, Chara answering what questions the dreemurrs had about them. They weren't too proding on Chara's life before underground, but more curious things like what they like and their wellbeing. They once asked a personal question, but Chara went quiet on them, so they didn't bother again.

While Chara was hanging out with Asriel in his room, they never noticed the parents packing up things. Only until the two were called out did they realize that some things were cleaned up. “It's time to head back to the castle, Asriel.” Toriel instructs him and he just follows behind his parents happily. Chara found it weird for the sudden leave but just followed to see where fate would take them if they did. They doubted they were just going to he left hanging around here anyways.

They got to a snowy area, walking through it until they get to a town. There were a lot more monsters, so Chara just kept close to the ones they know. Asgore seemed to notice them huddling close, reaching down to give them a pat on the head. Chara was taken by surprise, looking up at the large monster before smiling softly.

The journey was quite long, making Chara tired by the end of it. When they got to the castle, the others helped make a makeshift bed for the young human in Asriel's room. Asgore promised to build a bed for them tomorrow, but for now wanted them to rest soon.

By next morning, Asriel was excitedly waking Chara up to usher them out for breakfast. They were used to being woken up at times but not exactly for this reason. Didn't mean they weren't fine with it though.

While Chara put their plate in the sink, they overheard Ashore talking to Toriel. “I'm going to pay Gaster a visit.” This peaked Chara's interest, so they walked back to Asriel.

“He's the underground's main scientist! The royal one!” Asriel exclaims. “He's a really good friend of my parents, so I call him uncle Gaster. He's a pretty distant guy though, as my dad says at least, so I don't really see him that much.”

Chara listened, yet didn't have much to say again. Asriel was already heading up to his mother. He managed to convince her to let him go play in a place called Waterfall. Chara could guess where that was as they were being pulled out of the house by Asriel. Asgore had went all the way through the Underground with his family, probably taking the scenic route with Chara there if there was a faster way.

Soon the two teens were exploring Waterfall, hopping over streams and onto stepping stones. It was a fun adventure and soon they were looking over a waterfall's cliff and trying to see the water pooling at the bottom. They couldn't sadly.

“Maybe someday someone will explore down there! Then we can see what's down there ourselves!” Asriel says with high hopes. Chara nods to agree, ready to head back home with the other.

Though that's not what happened. Suddenly they were seeing the underground stars on the ceiling. As they gazed up, they watched them be surrounded with darkness until they were consumed. The roaring of the waterfall got louder. Then they couldn't see anything anymore. Everything hurt and felt warm with pain. Chara heard muffled footsteps while Asriel called their name from above, but impossible to make out behind the waterfall.

“Aw geez… this isn't good…” After a moment, whoever owned that voice was doing something. Chara could only tell when they were being lifted up, but passed out a bit after.

Chara was soon awake again, staring up at a ceiling. They closed their eyes and groaned at all the blaring lights. That's when they heard that voice again.

“Hey, G. Looks like they're awake.” Chara looked over to see a young skeleton, making them grow internally troubled. They've heard how special these monsters are, but then again how trustable is he?

A tall skeleton then walked up, glancing over Chara before taking their vitals. They assumed this was G, and maybe even Gaster. They watched him during the whole process and as he left the room.

“Watch the human as I talk to the Dreemurrs.” He says as he goes. Chara prefers a name over “the human” but just watches the other skeleton sit down near Chara's medical bed.

“So what's your name, kiddo?” Chara huffs at him.

“Why are you calling me kiddo, whoever you are? We look to be almost the same age.” The skeleton laughs at that.

“You look to be the younger one and the name’s Sans, by the way.” Sans just had a grin even if Chara glared at him. After a moment, they decide to respond.

“Chara. Please call me Chara.” This only makes Sans chuckle.

“Nice to meet you too, kiddo.” Chara rolled their eyes and glanced away. They already have decided Sans will be a hassle to deal with. “So you're the king and queen's new kid?” He asks after a moment. Since Chara seemed surprised at that, he adds onto the question. “They seem to care for you a lot at least.”

Chara just shrugs, a bit unsure themself. Did they care that much? The teen didn't ask though, just letting silence fill the air as Sans didn't seem to have much to say to continue that thought.

It didn't matter in the end though, for the before mentioned family was already shuffling into the room. They looked worried and Asriel especially looked guilty looking. It was Gaster who spoke first.

“They're lucky to be alive and more so if they aren't paralyzed. I've put plenty of pain medication for enough comfort while we see how to treat them and what's going to be permanent.” He puts it bluntly, just adding to the parent's anxiety. They had listened well to the diagnosis and were now rushing to comfort Chara. The teen must've looked horrible since everyone was put to tears over them. Well, besides the skeletons at least.

Gaster walked over to Asgore and put a hand on his shoulder. “I wish to start treatment as soon as I can. Say goodbyes and please go home.” The king looked hesitant, but complied to soom lead his family out of the room. Asriel just muttered a quick apology to Chara before shuffling out.

“So what'll we do G? Sans asks and looks over at the mentioned other. Gaster glares at Chara, who could do nothing but watch. He moved to be on the opposite beside of Sans, who was now standing up.

“I have an idea that'll work quickly and will fix all of this.” Sans seemed confused at first, but it quickly turned into a look of surprise and fear when Gaster moved the blanket over Chara's head. He would have used his hand to be more quicker but the holes in both made for inconvenience.

Chara managed to catch a glance at Sans and his fearful look, making Chara terrified. They couldn't move either. “Gaster what are you-” his more serious use of words was cut off and ignored.

“See you soon, determined one.” Gaster kills them quick and painlessly thanks to a bone attack to the soul plus the pain meds on top of that. Sans glares at Gaster now.

“What was that for?! What does it fix for the Dreemurrs?!” He yells, making his way around the bed towards Gaster.

He didn't flinch though. Instead, the royal scientist stared down at where the bone punctured the soul and waited. “You should see soon.”

Sans did. Well, at first it was all black but then he was lying in his bed like it was a hard to forget nightmare.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,192

It almost felt like Sans never could sleep enough now, even when its been awhile since he woke up from that event. It troubled him too much apparently. He was constantly yawning and rubbing his face as he tried to understand what happened or may have not at all. Gaster wouldn't just kill a kid like that, right? It still didn't make sense why he would even if its been hours.

He's always looked up to Gaster and studied under him since he was a little babybones who wanted to learn science, so he wanted to make sense of that. Hell, since Gaster is the only doctor and the Royal one he's got to deal with a lot with the well beings of kids. Why was this one different? Was it too much of a human to know what to do? Yet he knows a lot about humans too.

Sans would've just brushed it off as another crazy nightmare but Gaster was acting more agitated and busy. He normally isn't so worked up about his research like this.

“G?” Sans says it like a question, mostly out of concern. Gaster looks over then back at his papers.

“Good to see you're awake. If you can go to the location specifically described on the paper and explore it'll be a big help.” He says, gesturing to the paper taped up on the wall. This happened last time but Gaster never seemed so bothered. Sans just listened and took the paper even if he knew where. “Tell me about it when you come back.”

Sans instantly went to the spot the kid fell to wait. He could have swore he waited hours, but the kid never came. Maybe it was just some dream messing with them. Maybe he hoped that at least.

Sadly, it didn't seem he'd get what he hoped for today.

That kid was in the lab again but this time not because Sans had carried them in order to save them. Instead they must've snuck in since Gaster looked very annoyed to see them. Sans put his “nightmare” to the back of his mind to listen in on the two before letting his presence be known.

“What are you doing?” Gaster spoke sharply to the human.

“Just got some curious questions for you, since you are the Royal Scientist and all, so you must know quite a bit.” The kid met the other's tone with the same annoyance but anger as well.

“Like what happens if your soul were to shatter right here and now?” After that, Sans had heard enough and stepped into the room.

“G?” He acted like he wasn't just there in the hall to listen in. He caught both of their attentions, both gazes on him.

“Ah, Sans. Can you deal with them so I can get back to my work?” Gaster gestures to the kid, first to respond since he was use to seeing Sans just appear after waking up from his naps.

“Uh, sure doc.” The assistant looked at the kid, who glared at him, before ushering them out by pulling their arm. The kid complied, probably only because they knew they could just sneak back in.

“You listen to that guy?” They hissed out at Sans. He looks over, his face just showing confusion.

“He's my boss.” Was all he said against their comment. “What's your name kid?” They glared at Sans like they heard themselves be called that recently, very recently.

“Cut the kid part and call me Chara.” To say the least, Chara seems to be having a very terrible day. Before Sans could say anything else, the other pursued the previous topic. “Doesn't Gaster seem off to you? Especially since he's being a jerk?”

“Well, you did break into a lab, even if I've never seen him really that annoyed.” Sans responds, trying to seem not so bothered.

“He just seems to know more than he lets on!” Chara crosses their arms, then they pause to think. “Have you been getting a strong sense of deja vu lately? Like things repeated?” Sans thought for a moment. It wasn't like they were wrong, he just didn't know if he should say.

“Well… kinda, yea?” Sans hoped they weren't trying to prod at what he keeps hoping is just some nightmare. “Hours worth of it really.”

“Yeah, but to me it feels more like a second chance than deja vu entirely.” Chara starts. “I dreamed, or something, that I fell down in this place and already knew this all would happen. Yet these both feel just as real.”

Sans stopped and sighed once they got to the exit. “Yeah… sounds rough.” He didn't know what else to say without showing he's uncomfortable to the other.

“And that's why I came here. I wanted to talk to Gaster since in that dream or whatever had him killing me!” Chara didn't seem to plan to leave after all, as much as their conversation was fun to Sans. He hated how anxious it made him feel. “He clearly knows something about it as well so we sh-”

“Not gone yet? And I thought you were a quiet kid.” Gaster says with a groan. Chara just glares at him without a word. “I was just fixing your mistake and now you're complaining about it?”

“Was that real then? You killing me?” Chara honestly seemed ready to beat Gaster up with how hard they were clenching up their fists.

“Yes, but I only did it because I knew you would come back. You didn't probably if you've never had it done before, which can be explained by your words.” Chara scoffs at him as he speaks.

“Why didn't you just tell me then? Wouldn't that be a nicer result?” Gaster rolled his eyes at their words.

“I didn't want anyone to use it for personal gain when it could just be forgotten instead.” He speaks harshly, making Sans interject awkwardly.

“Is that why I don't know much about whatever is happening?” He asks, giving Gaster a slightly confused look. The scientist has taught him a lot even on sound in general, but such a thing slipped away from his teachings.

“It didn't really happen often or meaningful enough anymore for me to care to mention.” Gaster turns to head back into the main part of the lab. “Consider yourself luck being the most determined brat at the moment. Don't be stupid with it.” And he was gone.

Sans awkwardly looked at Chara who was fuming still, yet seemed to calm a tad with one thing answered. “If you ever want to visit, just knock next time kid.” He rests a hand on their head, making them look over. “I'll let you in if I'm the one to notice.”

Chara broke away from Sans and crossed their arms before walking away. “Guess I'll think about it.”

Sans watched them head out of the lab and out of sight. He let out a sigh before moving back to work and just decided to nap until he's needed.

With a flop onto his still yet to be made bed, Sans connecting the dots. Gaster was the type to be cryptic but if whatever happened before was real, then why did Gaster seem so upset even after? Why does Gaster have to be cryptic at with really anything?

By the next ‘morning’, Sans was a bit skeptic that he couldn't find Gaster. He even checked the old scientist's room and found nothing. As he remembered the time before his last nap, he decided go check some documents before he continues his search.

There had go be something on red souls specifically that Gaster may know. Something about the most determined and all this going back deja vu stuff. He found a little, but it didn't do much to have him know more than he could just figure out on his own.

He looked at Gaster's desk and noticed the journal lying open on it. He fanned through the pages in search, going back dates to when they were able to be tracked easier. He had to remember wingdings as he read through, slipping out a cheat sheet once he's forgotten a letter.

He was surprised by one entry about two kids being murdered… then something clicked. He fanned to more recent entries, when dates started vanishing, then put it on the last one. ae started to search the room and found a hidden button built into the wall, to look like a part of one. It took a moment, but the wall opened up to reveal a tucked away soul in a jar.

Sans pulled it out to look it over, scanning it's beat and orange glow closely. It wouldn't be long before he was lifting the container to head out of the room. He followed a path he had read in the journal.

The machinery he stopped in front of brought back a lot of early memories, like when he first saw Gaster. He somewhat knew how to get it working, the rest being guess work. Admittedly, he was shaking during the entire process. Frustrated and scared with this all. Gaster clearly didn't say everything, but he didn't think about him hiding *this*.

“You'll need a body too, if you really want to complete it.” When he heard Gaster's voice, Sans had to take a deep breath. What he had read had angered him with all the scientist had hidden since he was a babybones, but he wanted to not let that control him. That's how he was raised after all, even if by someone who always let the important part of things go missing. Anger doesn't solve anything if there's no solution to the problem. Even if the solution doesn't exactly work fully it needs to be something to allow anger in any form.

“Yeah, kinda figured that. Planned to get this ol’ machine working first.” Sans gestured to it while he made some adjustments and got the soul in place.

With a sigh, Gaster set down a coffee mug on a nearby desk and walked off. Sans enjoyed the peace while it lasted, but Gaster was back pretty fast. He had young skeleton in his arms and a clean one at that. Dead as ever but looked like he's been ready to be revived for years, especially if it's soul was hidden in Gaster's room and the body near the machine. If not, it would be placed to be ready to use incase they decided to try and shatter the barrier. Even Gaster could hide the soul next to the other exit no one knew of, so only him and Sans could get to it.

Which made the assistant wonder why he's alive now if he could have been used for something else previously. Now his soul was weaker. They already knew the power needed to rivals the barrier after all, so they could use all they can but Gaster didn't seem to see it that way. He already had the machine essentially ready to start when Sans gave up on trying to figure out Gaster's cryptic motives.

“Why are you doing this after being caught red handed by someone who may look down on you now?” Sans asks as he watches Gaster fill up the machine and activate it.

The scientist sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I just have to own up to mistakes is all.” He went to his desk where the coffee was to sit there. “The main reason I waited on doing this was because I know I wouldn't last with two kids at once. I know my limits.”

Sans pauses before moving to sit on the desk. “I guess your one kid limit also depends on their attitude, huh?” Gaster hides his ghost of a smile with a sip of his drink.

“Mhm, but we weren't meant to get along anyways.” He mutters. Sans gives him a concerned look and adjusts how he's sitting.

“Why do you say that G?”

Gaster took a moment to answer. “War and the last human I encountered with the same problem and soul type.” With his quick silence, Sans guessed he didn't want to talk about it anymore than that. Sans just changed the subject once he understood what the other meant exactly.

“So how long does this process take exactly?” Sans gestures to the big machine at work. Gaster looked up at it, unconsciously rubbing at the holes in his hands.

“Normally a year for the magic to take effect like it should, but I added something that should make it just a few months now.” He answers before getting up and pushing his chair in to leave.

Sans stayed where he was and watched the machine work. Maybe he could say something to that kid later, even if it didn't really have a chance of meaning anything. He just thought he'd say something that might help them cool off about all this, for the purpose of less problems in the future, even when he still felt his uncomfortable mood lingering in his bones.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,999

Sans was able to watch Gaster's slow decline. Though things didn't repeat for a long time, he didn't do anything that wasn't already done daily. It was as if he was waiting for everything to become a waste.

Sans just attempted to talk to Chara the day after they got tge machine running. There wasn't much to it, just Chara being skeptical as Sans explained. One could say Chara started to accept and be comfortable around Sans, yet it was hard to really tell with them. It took longer for them to accept Gaster's attitude.

Now Gaster sat at the desk in the lowest lab sections. Sans was stopping by since he learned this is what Gaster would now do, watch the machine so nothing goes wrong.

“Is everything alright, G?” Sans asks as he approaches the other. Gaster glanced over for a moment before just staring at the machine.

“Busying myself.” He mumbles.

“There's plenty to do in the above labs though.” Sans responds and glances at the machine. Gaster took a moment to respond.

“I'll do it later.” It wasn't like him to procrastinate. He always stressed about getting things done, yet for a while now its been the opposite. “I'm going to head out for now.” Gaster says suddenly and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Sans asks, trying to follow as the other puts a coat over his sweater.

“Just out to eat. Don't worry about it.” Gaster states without looking back. He had teleported off before Sans could even respond.

Gaster had planned to just walk through Waterfall to get to Snowdon but a place to his right caught his eye. A river with a caped figure on a boat.

The scientist walked over and stepped on the boat. It took a moment for it to get moving since the figure was surprised, but they eventually snapped out if it.

“So this is what you to now?” Gaster says suddenly. The figure seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“Yes. I found a friend and we get paid for our services sometimes. It's never required though.” The friend must've been the boat, for it let out an agreeing back as it's bow took the shape of a dog then went back to normal.

“I see… interesting.” Gaster responds and they both become quiet the rest of the way. It wasn't until the end of the trip that they interacted again. Gaster handed over some gold before stepping off and leaving the other puzzled. The scientist didn't care though, just making his way down to the local bar in Snowdin.

Anton's was a small but comfortable place to Gaster besides his own lab, even if he only knew the owner really. The blue flame monster was even quick go home over when Gaster sat at the bar stool.

_‘Hello.’_ He wrote with a smile. _‘Can I get you anything, Gaster?’_ The scientist shook his head and sighed in response.

“Just came here to pass the time.” He mutters.

_‘Aw, come on.’_ Anton's smile just grew a bit. _‘You never order anything. The food here's great!’_

Gaster rolls his eyes. “I'm sure it is but I'm not hungry.” He says and looks down a bit. He looked back up again when he noticed Anton's writing.

_'Something bothering you then?’_ He asks. Gaster just shrugs at the other.

“Just been thinking.” He says after a bit. “I wouldn't say it's really anything important though.”

_‘I see.’_ Anton pauses before changing the subject._ ‘I've been thinking as well. You remember Grillby right?’_

“Oh yeah. Your kid. Haven't seen him for a long time.” Gaster sits a bit more straight for once.

_'Since the last time you were thinking.’_ Anton adds on quickly._ 'He's grown up since then.’_

“I would imagine so. He's a bit older than Asriel, right?” And younger than Sans of course. Gaster would've added that but decided not to. “He was just a newborn flame back then.” Anton nodded, smiling out of pride.

_'Right.’_ Another pause from Anton._ 'Actually, did you ever get that assistant you came here to think about last time?’_

“Ah… yes actually. I started immediately, though it took a few years to find the right one…” Gaster subconsciously rubbed the edges around the hole in one of his hands nervously. Anton quickly took notice of the hole and reaches out to grab Gaster's hand.

Anton's hand felt warm and gentle, completely controlled flames flickering as they held on._ 'When did you get this?’_ He writes it quick, making the flames sloppy for a few seconds.

“An accident while experimenting… don't worry about it.” Gaster answers before pulling his hand away from the other. He glances away and adjusts his jacket a bit. “Things happen.” Anton stared for a movement, unsure, but just slowly pulled away.

_'I understand. Sorry if I pressured you.’_ Anton writes slowly this time yet still the flames would shake at first.

“No, you didn't.” Gaster said with a shake of his head. “As I said, don't worry about it.” He thought for a moment while Anton didn't respond, remembering the previous topic. “So what were you saying about Grillby?”

Anton had to think about it for a moment. _'Oh right.’_ He drew out the last letter to make it accidentally have a slight tail. Gaster hasn't ever really seen him get so shaken up before. Never this worried before. Even in war he tried to be the optimistic one to keep monsters’ spirits up._ 'I just have been thinking that Grillby could take over when I feel he's old enough. Maybe he can name it after himself so he properly owns it in name.’_

“He's just a teen now right?” Gaster asks as he tries to push back a brewing mental fight from conflicting wants and feelings. “Sounds promising either way.”

Anton gave a soft smile before writing._ ‘Yes. For now he works the back of the house. He's a very good chef.’_ Gaster gave a somewhat of a smile back.

“I can believe that.” He mutters. “Mind getting me a water?” He makes Anton work up a bit at the request and smile a bit more.

_'Sure, friend.’_ He writes before heading to the back. Gaster hangs his head and sighs once the other is gone. He know that would make the other happy, finally an order from his toughest customer, but Gaster just felt he needed some anyways.

The skeleton only looks up when Anton comes back with a glass in hand. He takes it when it's placed in front of him for a meager sip. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

_'No problem.’_ Anton at least had steadier writing now, quite proud of himself and distracted from before.

The conversation turned out better from there. It was away from the lab, both their thoughts and most importantly the resets. Part of Gaster hoped that it wouldn't happen. Gaster didn't know if he could play the part again.

Luckily, he didn't seem to have to anymore. Gaster was able to let the days after pass, watching the machine work even if it seemed nothing was happening at the moment. The soul was attracted though, meaning that it was slowly being reattached to the body.

“G.” Sans was down here again, stopping out into the room. “Chara is here. They want to speak with you.”

Gaster sighs as soon as he hears it. He gets up off his chair to go head up. In the upper lab, he found Chara with their arms crossed and looking as grumpy as ever.

“What do you need?” Gaster asks, getting the other's attention. Chara's gaze seems to soften a bit as they saw the scientist as if their impatience was satisfied.

“Sorry for breaking into your lab, I guess.” They mutter and look away somewhat.

“Apology accepted, I guess.” Gaster responds in a mocking tone. That made Chara look back at the other with a bit of a glare.

“Ha ha. I see how it is.” They say mockingly back. Sans walked up from behind Gaster and patted their head, speaking before any could add another remark.

“The kid and I talked, though honestly it took a long while to stop being angry at you.” Sans explains. Gaster shrugs.

“I get that sometimes.” He responds sharply. “Is that all?” Sans quickly shakes his head.

“I just want to mention that, if you think about it, they only used the power once and that was when they were forced to.” Sans says and then adds. “I just thought I'd bring up the fact before they talk to you about somethings.” Gaster looks over at Chara for what they had to say.

“I don't even know how it works nor do I need it. Enough to wonder if I should try to find a way to just get rid of it, so it's not a burden.” Chara admits, speaking somewhat slow. “If that helps anyway.”

Gaster eyes them for a moment. “How can I be sure you never used it before you got here? Usually humans know of it yet not monsters.” Chara seemed slightly offended but didn't act on it.

“I haven't. I noticed something weird, yet I didn't know anything on it.” Chara states. Gaster thinks for a moment before deciding it was something that made sense with who last had the ability. Why tell anyone after it didn't matter anymore? Just have the facts disappear and rule like a king. “I don't even want to go back to before this place. If I use it, it'll be an emergency you know the main reason to.”

Gaster watches Chara's determined stare for a moment, then turns to leave. “If you wish to not be able to use it anymore, I may be able to help. I'd worry though about who it may go to after you.” He left the room quickly yet could still hear Chara's last comment.

“I'd rather keep power from burdening or consuming me.”

Gaster just his himself in his main lab area for the rest of his “day”. After he took a nap as a break from work, Sans was telling him Chara was back. As much as Gaster didn't feel like it, he forced himself out of bed.

“What do you want?” Gaster says, maybe a bit too harshly. Chara just pauses for a moment, probably notching he was tired.

“I kind of want to at least know if you can get rid of this power somehow.” They start, glancing around the lab that was empty besides them two.

“I'll see what I can do then. Give me two weeks at the least.” Gaster states. “Though, keep in mind that if we use whatever I come up with then it may go on to someone else who may overuse it while you're stuck in a world that won't remember anything. Maybe it'll go back to the previous owner.”

Chara looked down and let out a sigh. “That'll be the least of our worries, I believe I just want to see if its possible anyways.” Gaster finally seemed surprised for once. It was as if they figured out who the previous one was.

“So Chatch is dead?” He mutters, earning a small nod from Chara.

“Before I dropped down here… people may be in chaos for a while…” They say. Gaster watches their upset expression for a moment as he pieces it together. With their run away, from a previous life and this reaction, Gaster deciding not to ask more.

“I'm going to continue my nap. I'll start working when I wake up.” He says and takes his leave. He can't help but assume their power problems are too close to home and that's mainly why they don't like it.

Gaster just decided to help them for the next month, larger than he expected. Souls are hard to control since they charge with the person's personality. Either way it gave himself something to do while he waited on Papyrus.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,369

This was honestly the first time Anton has ever visited Gaster's labs. He had let Grillby try to close the bar down for what could be called “a day” and now was a bit lost on where to go. Gaster wasn't anywhere in the first part of the lab so Anton was left to find his way through himself. He had no idea where the scientist could be since hd never asked Gaster about visiting in the first place. Anton honestly should have done so, especially for this reason but then he wouldn't be here at all since Gaster would just shoo him away. It's been a month since he went to the bar so Anton wanted to he able to see him.

He was just waiting for an elevator to take him to another part of this labyrinth and when he walked around he hoped he'd just turn the corner to see Gaster there. That didn't happen though, instead running into one of the “helpers” or mini assistants that he had to ask for help. That's when he was finally able to find Gaster in the lower lab but not how he expected nor how he hoped to.

It looked like a tornado had been repeated in a crazy experiment and was allowed to roam the room, though that was probably the most normal thing since Gaster had those helpers organize his paperwork for a reason. The worst part was the machine with singe marks on and around it, a few papers near causing smoke to full the room since they were singed red from where they were slowing burning to ash.

Luckily those papers were isolated and just burnt away. Anton could see Gaster trying to salvage what he can though and muttering plenty of curses under his breath. Anton would've just waited until Gaster gave up since there wasn't many papers left burning and he wouldn't mix well with already burning things in this situation.

Anton quickly took notice when he saw blood running down Gaster's skull and made his way over to the other fast enough to catch him by surprise. It was clear the skeleton didn't know the elemental was there at first because when Anton grabbed him by the arm and pull him closer to inspect the wound, he looked very startled. The blood wasn't from a spider webs of cracks at least. Instead it just branched into a new line at the top of his head. Anton was relieved it wasn't anything extremely bad.

_'Thank goodness you're okay.’_ He writes once he pulls away from the other. Gaster takes a moment to comprehend, even blinking a few times before just nodding and going back to salvaging. Anton had to tap his shoulder to get his attention again. _'You should treat the crack though. How did it happen?’_

“I, uh…” Gaster seemed to be a slight mess as he picked up papers and thought as he did so. “It must've been when I hit my head earlier while working.” Anton could already guess Gaster would say he never noticed by being busy.

_‘Well where's your medical supplies then?’_ Anton was glad that Gaster just told him and soon he was back with them. Gaster had already salvaged what he could and was trying to decipher as well as organize.

Anton tapped Gaster again to get his attention and showed him he got the supplies. Gaster sighed but just let him so he just read some of the pages and kept still. It wasn't long before Gaster was good to go.

“Thanks…” He mutters before seriously going back to work. Anton watches him for a few moments before tapping Gaster's shoulder for the third time now. The skeleton looked up once again before staring in some sort of confusion. Anton had his arms open for a hug. Gaster paused for a moment, then two, before he moved to give an awkward hug to the other. It was only awkward on his side though, for Anton just embraced him warmly as a “you're welcome”.

The hug was definitely a warm one, Gaster could vouch for that, but it also gave a numbing and fuzzy feeling. It felt like the ache from his stress was just leaking out of his bones and allowing for him to relax. It was enough to have his thoughts drift a little too much and cause hum to start dozing off from his energy feeling sapped. He wanted to refuse it but didn't feel like moving so he was eventually accepting sleep.

Anton had to pick him up to carry him out of the room in attempt to get him to his room. The elemental ended up bumping into Sans on the way out, startling both at first. Once Sans noticed who it was and what happened, he quickly just relaxed.

“Looks like I'll have to turn Chara away today.” He says with a soft smile. “This way.” He directs Anton to Gaster's room so the flame's arms were great when they got there. Once they were, he was able to happily sign to Sans.

_'Thank you. He looked like he needed rest honestly so…’_ He smiles back at Sans. Though he felt bad that the royal family's child was being turned away now, he was still happy Gaster got the rest he needed anyways.

“I get that. Thanks.” Sans says before starting to leave with a wave. “Visit another time. The kid can do the same.” Anton nodded with a mental “gotcha” before glancing back at Gaster. He smiled even more at the sight of his resting friend before leaving to make his way through the labs once again.

Gaster got his recommended sleep time on complete accident thanks to Anton. He just woke up tiredly when Sans told him Chara was back again. Gaster was reluctant from the tiredness he felt but went up to greet them anyways.

“Ouch.” Chara comments as they eye the bandaging as soon as Gaster walks into the room. The skeleton just rolls his eyes and exhales a sharp sigh.

“As you can tell, there are some setbacks as it sometimes happens to be with things like these.” Gaster states calmly. Chara seems upset but doesn't say anything on why exactly.

“I bet getting a crack in your skull really hurts.” They say, as if adding to their previous comment. “How did you get them, if you don't mind sharing?”

Gaster pauses a moment to think before choosing to respond. “An incident in the first place I lived and in a fight with your previous human leader. The two seem to affect my vision quite a bit.” Chara eyes him for a moment after he finishes answering, some kind of emotion flashing in their eyes.

“I guess that's how you knew f- Chatch.” They close their eyes for a moment and cross their arms. Gaster doesn't take their mistake lightly.

“I feel as if I've known and been affect by him since forever, even now.” He states with a surprisingly calm tone as he looks down at the other. “I'm sure you feel no different.”

Chara glares a bit then shrugs. “I do know he had a plan to take you all out while while you are all trapped in a cage, allowing no human to go down so no monster can harvest a soul.”

“I can see you defied that.” Gaster says quickly before eyeing them questionably. What they said would concern any monster of course.

“Yeah, but I also made sure he couldn't carry out that plan.” Chara says sharply. Something about the emotion in their eyes caught Gaster's attention but he couldn't see what exactly since the teen was already leaving. Gaster just watched them go and sighed once again before heading back down to the deeper labs.

“So what do you plan to do about the machine? Keep trying?” Sans asks curiously while in the elevator. Gaster thinks about it as he closes his eye sockets.

“Keep trying, of course. Though I may have to advice Chara to also try to change their soul themselves.” He says and walks out of the elevator. Sans listens and follows obviously. “It may be hard for them to manage to change, especially as quick as they want.”

“Yeah but it's a plan B. Best to be at least thought of as soon as possible.” Sean's comments as he smiles a bit in attempt to be reassuring. “Do you want me to tell them?”

“Do what you wish.” Gaster responds as the two walk into the revival room and stop. The Royal Scientist stares at the machine with a deep frown for a moment. He hated the waiting it caused but there was nothing he could do about it. Sans just silently decided his next mood as he worriedly watched Gaster.

“Got it.” Sans mutters before looking at the machine himself.

“Five months.” Gaster suddenly says, off topic. Sans nods and looks over at the other again.

“Time sure has flown by when we got busy. The project is at least good for that.” He says before walking off with a wave. “I'll take care of it acter month six as we discussed still.”

“Oh I'll make sure you do.” Gaster purposely says with sharpness. He already dealt with one kid. A younger one would be worse.

After another month of Chara and Anton visiting the labs, Gaster pretty much gave up. His progress was slowing down by then anyways. He thought he got it working right at one point but it seemed to have no effect when tested. That caused research to be strained.

“Don't rely on it to do something stupid and fix it later.” Gaster had commented on the soul's power of resetting before basically telling Chara to go fix themself by themself. They weren't too happy but just went away to do so. They only came back for a camera and some tapes, once belonging to the king and queen, with Asriel.

Months passed without Gaster realizing since then. One time he had to treat Asgore since he got poisoned from eating flowers by accident. Gaster couldn't say how long ago that was though. He just knows at one point Chara snuck down to “secretly” put back the camera and tapes. Gaster never cared to confront them on why or anything though. Why did it matter? Maybe the two teens got bored of it.

Chara got quickly sick after that. It must've been a coincidence but while he checked up on Chara it didn't seem that eat. While their symptoms seemed a worse version of Asgore's, their traits overall had also dropped significantly, the signs of a weakening soul. They still were determined for the most of it but it was clear they weren't going to bounce back from this unless lucky. It caused Gaster to arrange a quick meeting with the king.

“If they do not make it in the end, we can at least preserve their soul and use it for getting out of here.” Gaster states, maybe too blunt for Asgore's liking. His face looks full of grief after all as he didn't answer. “For them. At least think about it so we can have permission to preserve the soul.”

“I'll think on it…” Asgore finally mutters before leaving the room as quickly as he came.

A short and quick meeting but it was to be expected. Asgore didn't want go talk about it more than he had to. He eventually did after to it though after watching Chara's health decline more. Gaster then could attach a monitor to page him in case something happens and they end up dying unnoticed so hd can collect the soul as soon as possible.

It did its job, making Gaster's pager go off when the time finally came. The scientist rushed out with his equipment to contain the soul as soon as possible but it would reveal to be a fruitless attempt. When he got there, Chara was very much gone of course without a soul to recover.

There were unfortunately no traces of why their body was even gone or where it was. They wouldn't dust like monsters or their found family anyways.

Chara knew where their body was though.

It felt like they were swimming as they looked from a view that seemed higher than what they were normally use to. Asriel's voice spoke like he was in their head yet seemed to slightly echo as of far away. They sounded scared but Chara just pushed them to walk forward with the plan no matter how much he said he didn't like it. They couldn't just turn back now.

Chara was the one mostly in control because of that way of thinking. Each step felt like it was their own but they couldn't tell if Ariel felt the same way.

Every time Chara chooses to look down they see their own poisoned corpse and Asriel would shake terribly. Even if they died by painful poisoning, Chara's body looked peaceful in Asriel's arms. They just decided not to look until they got to the village.

It was quiet at first when they got there but screams were quick to sound off even so. Chara expected it to be. It looked nothing like vicious murder but who could care to look longer than a second with a monster in front of them?

Chara wanted to quickly find humans to pick out and take the souls of but their feet didn't want to move when they did. Asriel's cries echoed badly within Chara's head as things became fuzzy again. After a few painful hits from the humans while Asriel's barely reacted from the mixed reactions, they were turning back to Mount Ebott. Chara screamed in frustration but it didn't change anything, besides add a headache, no matter how hard they cried.

“I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm so sorry.” Asriel's voice whispered yet it sounded clear to Chara. When they got close to the mountain, they didn't push the monster any further.

It wouldn't be long until they die together among golden flowers and in front of their heartbroken parents.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,026

Things didn't go as really planned for Anton today. News had yet to go out about the prince and Chara so he had no idea what he was getting not or what Gaster knew. Anton expected to just visit but he instead found Sans waiting absently by the royal scientist's door.

“He hasn't came out of his room in a while.” Sans starts to explain once he notices Anton. “I think something happened but he has yet to tell anyone.” Anton stared at the door for a moment before looking at Sans.

_'Can you talk through the door for me and let him know I'm here?’_ He asks the other. Sans nods and then moves to knock.

“Hey, G? Anton is here to see you.” There was a long pause as if there wouldn't be anyone responding. Sans opened his mouth to probably say something again but was cut off this time.

“Tell him to go the fuck away then.” Gaster says harshly from the other side. Anton didn't seem to care though, even it technically directed at him. Sans didn't respond to Gaster and instead looked at Anton.

“The door is one with a key to it. I'm not sure why exactly but if you really want in that's your best bet. I'm not getting in trouble with someone I will have to deal with.” Sans mutters to him. “You won't get in because of G since he's stubborn.”

_'Alright. Thank you.’_ Anton writes after he nodded. Sans smiled and gave a thumbs up before walking off.

“Good luck.” Anton just did a small wave to respond before starting his relatively long search. Anton didn't plan on giving up though, not until he knew what was up with Gaster. He even asked the helpers if they knew anything.

They managed to be as their job name suggested and directed him to a drawer with all their “useless” keys inside. It wasn't clear which one it was out of all the keys there besides a few definite “no”s for a variety of reasons. He ended up taking plenty of them to test on the door to find the one that works.

It was one of the last ones that made the door click. Anton smiled in relief as he dropped another key he was holding in his right hand. He was quick to open the door so he got a glimpse of Gaster quickly pulling down his sleeves. Anton wasn't really expecting it.

“Fucking great. You really managed to find a way in.” Gaster muttered before he stood up on the ground where he was sitting. He shot a glare at Anton before moving to sit on his bed instead.

The flame didn't speak back, no matter how rude Gaster was being, yet was moving over to the other. The skeleton glared at him once again but Anton still didn't take offense to it. He just grabbed Gaster's arm to roll up his sleeves.

It was littered with names and two of them were clearly fresh ones. Asriel and Chara. The others were ones Anton could tell were dead.

_‘What is all this?’_ Gaster had looked away before Anton could finish writing, already knowing what he was going to ask. The elemental forced the other to look at him, not planning to just take nothing for an answer. It still took a while of Gaster gazing down for that answer.

“My- mistakes…” He mutters without looking up. Anton stares at him for a moment before looking down at his cut up arms and running a hand over the names slowly. Gaster didn't show if he was affected or not.

_'How exactly?_’ The flame soon writes.

“They're… all gone and it all points back to being my fault.” Gaster kept his voice quiet as if he didn't want to be heard. Anton thought about it for a moment before asking.

_'These are people from the war and who got ill after… I get the latter but why the former?’_ Anton asked it but didn't get an answer. He just had to guess what the other believed to make him in the wrong. The flame just pulled the skeleton into a short hug with a sigh._ 'How is Chara and Asriel one then?’_ He asks after pulling away.

There was silence before Gaster's answer. “They're gone as well…” Anton stared at the other in surprise.

_'That can't be true. How can they be gone all of a sudden?’_ Anton frantically writes out. He couldn't hope they weren't though, Chara was sick after all but not Asriel. Gaster didn't just joke like that anyways.

“They're dead, Anton.” Gaster says a bit more stern this time. “They died just a while ago. Together.”

_'I thought only Chara was sick though.’_ Anton's writing got shaky with his hand.

“They had a plan and it just didn't work. Now they're both gone because of it.” Gaster was slowly pulled back into a hug after he was done speaking as Anton leaned against him.

The hours passed by quietly as Anton took the information in. The underground kingdom fell into despair as well once the news was announced and war later was claimed to inspire hope. Gaster didn't do much more than wait during the period after all the changes, especially of Toriel leaving with Chara's body, while Anton would visit more often to check on him. Sans didn't confront the topic like Anton and just kept his eye on the other skeleton.

The days started to feel quiet as they went by with hours and minutes of wasted time. Monsters continued as normal but didn't talk much between each other as much as they usually did until a bit later. No one wanted to confront the loss of their hope as they mourned and accepted it, eventually inspired for war on humans as their last option to leave this damp place.

Before he even realized it though, Gaster tiredly witnessed Papyrus make his first steps to Sans after being revived. The royal scientist didn't bother with it much and just kept on with the boring old days. Anton would eventually ask on his next visit.

_'Who's the new small skeleton?’_ He asks.

“His name is Papyrus and he is the younger brother of Sans.” Gaster responds. “That's all there is to it.”

'_Though it's suspicious I have heard about him until now. I talk with Sans when I visit and he's never mentioned one or had him come with like today.'_ Anton writes as he continues to wonder about the new skeleton. _'Did he have babysitter problems or something recently?’_

“He's just a newborn. That's all.” Gaster rolls his eyes.

_'Really? Huh.’_ Anton thinks for a moment before glancing at Gaster._ 'I've never seen a skeleton other than you three though.’_

“I wouldn't make that connection if I were you.” Gaster says maybe a bit harshly in tone but Anton hasn't cared for these past years he's known him. It's just Gaster being Gaster at this point.

_'You gotta prove it wrong first then. It just makes sense to me.’_ Anton gave the other an amused grin before patting Gaster's back._ 'We can be single dads together otherwise.’_

“No thanks.” The skeleton groaned at the thought. An arm of fire wrapped around him to give a side hug.

_'Oh well.’_ Anton shrugged before getting up. _'I should get going to see how Grillby is doing.’_

Gaster watched him go as he waved goodbye and then let out a sigh. Dealing with people can be tiring.

Gaster let Sans be more absent or just work less when it came to Papyrus. Not like they had much to do so Sans focused a lot of attention on raising Papyrus mostly. Sometimes Sans supervised Papyrus in the labs to work and let him help out a bit by usually grabbing papers for Sans. Though that worked only when Papyrus didn't get distracted, listened, or could understand which ones. Papyrus had to always be supervised and banned from some parts of the labs for a reason.

When it came to Papyrus and Gaster's relationship, it was an iffy one. It barely existed since Gaster didn't feel like interacting with him or much of anyone at first. Papyrus started all interactions between the two, mainly when he gets bored, distracted or curious, and wanders his way to wherever Gaster was. The scientist would normally either return him to Sans and get an apology from him or give the toddler some science book for young kids that had pictures because he didn't feel like going to where Sans was.

This made Papyrus ask by pointing at said picture that caught his attention and tugging on Gaster's clothes for the other's attention. The skeleton just answered as simply as he could even if Papyrus wouldn't understand yet and he didn't want to give false information at all. He mainly wanted Papyrus to stop bugging him as they both waited on Sans.

By age three, Papyrus would try to say some big scientific words even if not always saying it right. Sans would get a kick out of it and ask Gaster but the scientist would just shrug it off. He did the same to Papyrus calling him “Ga!”, while at first sounding way too close to “da”, as much as it surprised and perplexed him. He tried to teach Papyrus early on how to say his full name instead.

Anton once stopped by while Gaster had Papyrus “reading” a book. _'How's single parenting going?’_ Gaster glared at him for it, almost cursing at the other before glancing at Papyrus. He decided the other didn't need to know those words, yet.

“Maybe you should go home as the only single parent here.” Gaster retorted. Anton was only amused as he continued to crack jokes and build a good bond with Papyrus.

Gaster will only admit “teaching” Papyrus felt nice, especially since it distracted him from his own worries and Asgore's problems now that the queen is gone. It was honestly Gaster's doing if Toriel really wanted to blame anyone since he just wanted to take the souls as a solution, but he wanted to do it himself, not force it ever on Asgore. Even if it's been a year since that as well as Chara and Asriel's death, teaching at least made that feel distant. After all, he relied on his knowledge in his mind, not his problems in there.

Gaster would only start properly teaching Papyrus when he got more older and Sans had finally requested it. He had nothing else to do after all so he started properly teaching things in an easy to understand order that he could manage. Papyrus enjoyed it and even brought Gaster a scarf he made himself since he's the child's favorite teacher as the only one. Gaster wore it occasionally when hiding off in his room even if he already had a scarf to wear. His excuse was to keep warm and comfy.

It had made a while of no human falling feel longer. Gaster figured the chances were low because of either fear of monsters or no one knows about this place really. Perhaps a case of both. Maybe he should be checking to see if any have been falling but can't get out of the Ruins since the door seems locked now. Gaster has never bothered to check himself though.

The wondering about all that stopped mattering in a quick moment when one of the assistants came by to notify him. “A human has fallen down. I tried to direct them into the lab per your request but they honestly declined and went the other path. They apparently got a warning.”

“I see.” Gaster sighed as he stood up from his desk chair. “A warning huh?”

“Yes. They explained they got it from someone on the main river way.” The assistant explains. Gaster didn't say anything to that as he started to make his way out of the labs.

“Get one if the soul containers prepped for containment.” He says as he starts heading for the elevator.

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal Scientist Arc End


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,066
> 
> Connecting Bonds Arc Start

Gaster watched as Asgore walked into the barrier room, letting out a sigh as he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked up to the human from behind. The moment Gaster’s shadow moved over the human they quickly spun around, only to shrink in fear. Gaster had to be at least twice the kids size, but as guilty as he could be for his intentions, things felt numb. Either way, he'd rather kill this human, not Asgore. He didn't deserve the pain.

“Don't worry, your death will be quick and maybe painless.” Gaster mumbles to them, making their eyes widen in fear. “You wouldn't make it past Asgore anyways. I know what it takes, and I wouldn't let that happen.” He says the last sentence with a bit of a sharpness to his voice from spiking anger, before shooting bones up through the kid without even a lift of a finger.

Once he was sure they were dead, he sighed and flexed his hand a bit. One down, six more to go. The bones vanished instantly and Gaster pulled the humans soul out, keeping it close in hand. Sadly, humans don't dust over like monsters until years later, just like their soul. As much as he wished there was nothing he could do besides maybe move it, even if he had to be quick enough to hide it from Asgore at all.

Gaster snarled a bit in disgust as he tried to figure out how to move the body, eventually he just gave up and left it there. He could keep Asgore in the barrier room for a while and just move it later. It didn't matter.

Once Gaster entered the room, Asgore blinked in notice. He stayed where he was, completely confused to why Gaster was here instead. Gaster just showed the blue human soul to Asgore, making his eyes widen in shock. Before he could speak though, Gaster took the chance for a lie.

“They didn't want to try and fight, so they just gave up their soul instead to help.” Gaster said, almost in an obvious rush. Asgore didn't seem to believe it, as much as he wanted. “Humans are nicer it seems compared to years ago.” With that, Gaster tried walking off, hoping to get rid of the evidence quickly. Even so, by the time he reached the doorway, Asgore finally spoke up. Gaster barely turned his head to look at him.

“Gaster, I know that's not true. You killed them, didn't you?” Asgore asked, taking a step forward towards his friend. He spoke again when Gaster didn't answer, his gaze moving away. “Why would you do something like that and try to lie it off? You need to say these things, otherwise things might just get worse.”

“They already are at that point…” Gaster mutters. “I’ll just get soul to a holding tank.” Gaster tried walking again, but Asgore was already moving over at his first bit of muttering. He grabbed Gaster by the arm, making him flinch in reaction and made him raise his arm up as if trying to fight back. Asgore blinked at this, but then just frowned.

“Gaster… You need help… This isn’t okay.” Asgore mumbles to him, but Gaster just looks away instead. “Something is wrong, and you need to do something about it!”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me but yourself.” Gaster responded, not wanting to look at Asgore. He was too kind, and it made him sick even trying to. Before Asgore could speak with more friendly and maybe persuading words, Gaster spoke again. “You shouldn’t have to do this, so I’m stepping in. You’re too soft, and you’ll just end up like me in the end. Careless. You have a kingdom to look after.” Gaster pulled off Asgore’s hand and went into the throne room.

Asgore took a moment, but then followed after and called for him. “Gaster!” He paused and starred, eyes landing on the dead body of the kid. He had suddenly lost what he was going to say, but Gaster turned to face him.

“It’s brutal, and you ordered that out of anger. You’re not going to be fond of the world I’m trapped in.” Gaster says, not a word wavering, before looking at the human. “They were really honest seeming when the guard found them and even when talking to you, but sadly ill fated. We can put the soul to good use, and respectfully bury the body just as we found them. It’s the best we can do for them at this point, since no one is allowed to leave the underground.”

Asgore took a minute to reply. “I have… been in and already seeing the world you are in, but there is an exit. I know a lot of what you’ve gone through, and I can’t let you go down a path that just leads deeper from my mistakes. I am the one who ordered it so I should be the one who does all this!” Gaster just shook his shook his head, turning away.

“It’s just six more, and the exit was closed long ago. I don’t need anyone’s pity either.” Gaster mumbled as he walks off, not daring to look back. “You can give the body to Aella, where she can take it to find a good spot to bury it.” With that he was gone, and leaving Asgore shocked.

Gaster mostly tried to ignore the fact he killed a human by going about his normal daily routine. Anton helped a bit when he came by, even if being absolutely annoying about it.

_'If you ever need an assistant or substitute I'll be glad to help.’_ He writes with an amused look.

“I don't need an assistant. This isn't a proper learning system at all.” Gaster says with a roll of his eyelights.

_'Doesn't mean I still can't try to be one for the little guy. I mean, look at him too.’_ Anton had a point and Papyrus seemed excited at the idea, only knowing the word assistant since his brother was one. Gaster scoffed and grabbed a random book off the nearby bookshelf and threw it at Anton for the other to catch it.

“Fine, then try.” He says. Anton opens the book as soon as he gets his hands on it. He reads the first page but seems to grow a bit confused. “Too hard, huh?” Gaster seemed triumphant with that.

_'No.’_ Anton writes a bit nervously._ 'I'm just not good in this… field.’_ Gaster rolls his eyes and takes the book back.

“I don't expect many would and especially not Papyrus right now.” He says, which sparks the said small skeleton's curiosity at the mention of his name.

“What is it about??” He asks with a slight bit of bounce in his step. Gaster gives him a look like he was a fool.

“If I told you the name you still wouldn't get it, you know.” He says and shrugs.

Papyrus frowned at that so Anton decided to cut in. _'Maybe he'll teach you once you've learned enough for it then you could teach me about it maybe.’_ Though Gaster had to read it out loud to Papyrus, as per usual since the young skeleton wasn't the best at reading just yet. Gaster was working on it though.

“Oh!” Papyrus exclaimed with a smile. “Okay!” Gaster was glad he accepted that answer.

“Anyways, class- so to say- is over. Head back to Sans.” He says before starting to put up the books Papyrus was using. “Blame Anton for a shorter time if you really want to and just come back tomorrow for this too.” He adds when he sees Papyrus frown a bit again.

“Okay…” The small skeleton scoots off the bed and runs over to hug Gaster's legs. The scientist was surprised at first but just watched as the other did the same to Anton before heading out the door. “Bye-bye!”

There was a pause before Anton wrote something. _'Why did you have him leave because of me?’_ By knowing Anton, Gaster could already tell he was going to start being even more annoying.

“Go away, fire bastard.” He just keeps trying to put up the books and starts doing the same to papers as Anton silently laughs to himself.

_'Aw, don't be so mean.’_ Anton pats Gaster on the head after writing. _'You know I love you.’_ Gaster gave him a face of disgust.

“Ew.” Anton just wrapped the annoyed one into a hug. “Get off.”

_'I visit because I care about you!’_ Anton was hugging slightly from the side so he was able to write in front of Gaster.

“Bad choice.” He crosses his arms in annoyance. Anton pouted a bit at the other but knew this wasn't anything new at all.

_'Just take my affection for once.’_ Gaster just rolled his eyes.

“No. I have a funeral to go to soon anyways so let go already.” He grumbles out. Anton didn't want to be complied anyways. “You were blamed just so Papyrus didn't have to exactly know about it.”

_'Well I'll be back anyways.’_ Anton writes before shrugging. After that, he left the room and Gaster sighed soon after. He had to admit though that the funeral would probably be worse than both Papyrus and Anton but it was Asgore's guilt filled idea.

Gaster was slightly annoyed for being pulled from researching the soul to deal with the humans funeral, but it was the best he could do to be kind after killing them. Asgore wanted him to do something after all, and didn’t plan to leave Gaster alone. As busy as he was, he couldn’t ignore an order from his king, nor a friend from long ago.

Aella came up and confronted Gaster at one point, planning to explain some things. “As found out from some monsters and some flowers here, the kid loved Waterfall and the flowers the most. That’s why we’re burying them over here in this patch.” Gaster nods, gazing around at the echo flowers that lined the place, then up at the crystal “stars”. The blue soul probably deserved a place like this.

“Seems like a good spot for anyone, to say the least. Plus it adds to what they do even after dying, comparing us to humans.” Gaster mumbled to himself, looking at the echo flowers and expecting an obvious patch to grow among the grave. He almost forgot he knew more on humans than the average monster, thanks to Vedran.

Aella blinks, slightly confused, but goes along with it. “Right, but even so, along the way of finding a spot, we kind of lost a few accessories of the human’s. We couldn’t find them after either.” Gaster didn’t seem bothered, even if underneath his blank face he honestly wanted them all together compared to scattered. They didn’t do anything wrong for an imperfect burial. Even with Gaster’s “level”, something in him felt wrong with the fact. Maybe he hadn’t lost all his care, at least not yet.

Gaster lets out a sigh, letting his stern look fade. “It’ll be fine. Shouldn’t be too big a deal, least not an obvious one.” Aella nods, then looks back at the monsters digging the grave. One was Gerson, who volunteered since he knows these fields well.

They seemed almost done, some prepping the box that held the body to be buried. Gaster was a bit grateful it was almost over, for he felt too busy to stay any longer. He had to get back to their soul and study it more.

By the end of it, the monsters involved with burying it, the guard and other helping monsters, decided to place flowers where they filled in the hole. Asgore was maybe an odd one, having placed Buttercups instead of Echo Flowers like everyone else. Then again, Asgore was acting weird in general with all this. He’s mumbling to himself and keeping a stern look, but he definitely didn’t seem as hopeful as others.

Other monsters chatted and seemed slightly cheery, their main topic being getting out and how possible it really can be at this rate. Gaster didn’t feel so sure though, knowing a bit on how humans tend to act when faced with a threat to anyone, but once all the flowers were placed, he decided to turn and walk away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,008

Gaster was forced out of the labs one day to look at books in the library of Snowdin with Papyrus. Picture books would probably be good for the kid and he wanted to go too. The main annoyance would just be the boat ride to get there swiftly. Rocksan, Papyrus, and the small surface area of the boat would be problematic together.

Papyrus’ energy added to the factors as well. The boat rocked when said kid hopped on enthusiastically, though Rocksan acted pretty unaffected like it wouldn't be the first. “Don't rock the boat by jumping on haphazardly.” Gaster advises as he steps on himself. Papyrus just gives a bright smile as he looks at the other. Gaster just sighs, ironically feeling the kid's energy depleted his own faster.

While the boat was moving, it was silent. Rocksan seemed to watch both of them in slight curiosity. Papyrus leaned over the edge of the boat to see down into the water. At first, he was fine but at the next moment he leaned too far and started to fall in. Rocksan seemed to panic for a moment once she noticed but Gaster just used some magic to gently pull up Papyrus by his soul and keep him from falling. Out of the corner of his vision, the royal scientist watched Rickman slowly calm down, slowly realizing the child wasn't going to fall overboard.

Papyrus never seemed to notice nor care. His attention was fully on the water. He stayed like that until Gaster lifted him up with his magic and then gently placed the other on Snowdin's snow. Papyrus instantly sped off in excitement to explore and find the library.

“Gaster.” The voice called him from behind as he went to follow after Papyrus. With a sigh, Gaster looked back at Rocksan. “You brought him back too?”

“More like Sans did it for me.” Gaster shrugs, only slightly remembering when Papyrus was out of the machine years ago. “He found things out and made the choice a long time ago.” Rocksan looked down a bit as she thought for a moment. As much as she seemed to want to keep talking, Gaster knew Papyrus was getting farther away. Him getting lost wouldn't be good.

Gaster turned to walk away to find the kid. “Can we talk later?” It was Rocksan who asked probably understanding that letting Papyrus run away was a bad idea. Gaster waved his hand a bit as a sort of not really an actual answer. He'd decide later if he felt like coming by to just talk to her. He knows at least where she can be found with her boat job so it's not like he can't take his time with it either.

Papyrus meanwhile was found staring at the christmas tree in amazement. Gaster didn't immediately go to the other, pausing for a brief moment. He wondered if he would've been like this if the experiments weren't made into what they had been. Vedren might have been in his spot now, while Gaster stood in Papyrus' spot. Of course they would've been on the surface too. Aksinya, Ouphre, and Nomeus wouldn't be dead. No monster would be fighting for hope and survival.

It probably didn't help that Papyrus had Gaster's red scarf neatly wrapped around his neck while Gaster wore the purple one from Papyrus. He let Papyrus wear it since he was being told he should wear the purple one and it wasn't like the kid would ruin it. Luckily, though, Papyrus would notice Gaster and run over to grab his hand. The sudden contact snapped the scientist back into reality.

He looked down at Papyrus as he was being dragged away by the small child. "We gotta find the library!" The young one exclaimed with glee. It took a brief moment for Gaster to lift Papyrus with his magic and put the other on his shoulders so the child wouldn't run off again. Papyrus gasped and looked around as his bones shook with more excitement. "Now we have the high ground!"

"Indeed." Was Gaster's only response. He guessed it was something Sans said during a game between the two. Papyrus was learning quickly and growing gis vocabulary, making Gaster happy that he could understand the child better now.

The scientist didn't take long to find the library and Papyrus was let down to get a book or two he liked. Gaster waited at a table as the child eventually came back with a stack of books. Gaster sighed as he watched the other come sit down and start to read through the books as best he could. Gaster would help with a word or two here and there, otherwise Papyrus was a great reader so far.

Soon Papyrus began to yawn occasionally before leaning against Gaster. He kept trying to read through his books but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Papyrus fell asleep during one book so Gaster had to use his magic to keep Papyrus still while he put all the books back up.

He walked out of the library carrying Papyrus in his arms and face buried in his purple scarf. He kept his eyes closed on the boat ride to keep his mind off Rocksan, who was definitely watching him. Something felt off and he didn't want to confront it.

He just headed back to the lab to give Papyrus to Sans, who was grateful his brother was asleep since he needed it. Gaster didn't pay much mind yo it though. He just went to his own room to think about other concerns of his.

The next morning, he decided to take a stroll through the Ruins. Being part of the extremely small population that could transfer in and out made it ideal for avoiding familiar faces. Plus less monsters live around here.

It became less of a stroll once he saw a human wandering around. Gaster stopped suddenly to watch them as they walked and soon laid their eyes on Gaster. There were a few moments of pause as the human child seemed to wait for Gaster to make the first move. The scientist just knew what he had to do.

Gaster did make the first move, attempting to swiftly kill them with a bone to the head. However, the child ducked out of the way quick enough to be just barely scraped. They dropped their ribbon on their hair as they shot Gaster from slight surprise of an opening. He could see them bleeding from the head though as they rushed past.

Gaster didn't honestly care about the ribbon, some other monster can have it if they really want, and just went after the kid. They're a problematic one, being patiently observant, so Gaster didn't just rush at them or teleport in front of them or anything.

The human soon hit a dead end though. Gaster was now in the way of another escape, no matter how patient they were for an opening. They clearly knew this too since they pulled out a measly toy knife. It wouldn't really be effective in scaring even most monsters away. They still made a fighting attempt to do so though.

Gaster just killed them quickly like planned. He didn't want to waste more time on them anyways. He pulled out their cyan soul and looked at it for a moment. It was the same kind as Sans', which slightly bothered him. He just tried to ignore the familiar anxious feeling as he made his way out of the Ruins. He skipped Home by teleporting since he knew that Toriel took up residence there after the incident years ago. If she knew what Gaster recently did then that's more to her hate list.

Gaster decided to walk to the labs from just outside the Ruins so he didn't have to get back as quick as he could be doing so. With that plan in mind, he put the soul in his ribcage to keep it safe and hidden. It was a good thing he decided to take a walk apparently.

On his way he found a large, fallen tree branch, probably due to snow piling too much on it. Gaster took a moment to even realize it but Rocksan was stuck underneath the branch. Once he had, he moved to push the branch off the other carefully while assessing the damages.

She had a broken arm af worst and was unconscious. Gaster was annoyed that he now had two problems but he would have to find a way to manage. He would just gave to carry Rocksan to the lab after wrapping up any wounds and using a splint to keep the broken arm straight.

After the mostly just a long, aggravating journey of making sure the splint stayed in place since it was a makeshift one anyways. Once he gets back to the lab he plans to make Sans deal with her instead. That way he can deal with the soul.

Sans instantly accepted the job when he saw how hurt Rocksan was at least. Gaster watched Sans go off to get supplies but didn't stay in the room longer than that because of the one injured there. He didn't feel like staying longer than needed plus he had to go put the new soul up and tell Asgore about it. He would rather let Ashore know about the important matter than also find out Rocksan's reaction to really anything.

Sans, not really knowing who Rocksan was at all, just waited in a chair for her to wake up. While he waited he couldn't help but wonder where she came from. He knew how skeletons came to be skeletons but he didn't know the story of this one or why Gaster left as fast as he did. He must have missed something in the journal. Something related to this skeleton, unless there's naturally made skeletons he never met but that's highly unlikely.

Sans didn't realize when Rocksan was first waking up. She was quiet as she squinted at the ceiling to think of where she could be. By the time Sans looked up from his fidgeting hands when he heard the bed sheets move, Rocksan was already sitting up and looking around.

"Oh- I didn't realize you were awake." Sans says as he stands up. Rocksan jumped a bit but it got her attention all the same.

"It's quite fine." She responds simply, eyeing the other as looking for some clues or specific details. "Can you maybe explain a bit on what's going on?"

"Ah, right. G told me he found you injured so he brought you to the labs for treatment." Sans answers. "By the looks of it, the biggest thing is your broken right arm. Other than that there's some scrapes and bruises around the break as well as other places that have been treated."

"I was able to feel that…" Rocksan mutters as she winced a bit. "But who's G?"

"Doctor Gaster. Sorry about not specifying." Sans rubbed his neck a bit.

"I see…" Rocksan mutters as she looks down. She was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "When do you think he'll be back in?"

"Not sure. He never told me anything. I didn't even see him leave." Sans simply responds.

"Alright…" Rocksan let out a sigh. "Let me know when he's back. I want to talk to him."

"Can do. I might even be able to page him." Sans thinks for a moment. "If he's not too busy, he should come right away. Otherwise the only important thing I can see him doing is talking to the King about something. That or he's hiding off on a break or something." He shrugs and stands up. "He'd only do that though if he believes I can manage the patient though." He gives the other a smile after the explanation.

Rocksan nods slightly. "I see…" She doesn't say much more than that, instead just taking the time to think as Sans pages Gaster.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,054

"So you just let him do it?" Rocksan asks while staring at her clasped hands. Gaster took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"Is there a problem with that? Should I just let Papyrus stay dead?" Gaster asks back at her. "Sans took at least most responsibility away from me anyways."

Rocksan looked up at him confused. "Most responsibility?" She repeated. As if on cue, Papyrus came into the room with a book. He ran up to Gaster and offered said book to him.

"Can you read to me more?" He asks with an excited tone. Gaster didn't answer at first, glancing at Rocksan since he knew she was watching.

"Don't you have a brother who can?" He responds, earning a frown from the kid.

"But you promised cause I fell asleep at the library…" Papyrus muttered sadly. Gaster let out a sigh.

"I've got a patient, so later." Papyrus blinked at the scientist's answer. He looks over at the bed Rocksan was in.

"Oh!" He looks at Gaster again. "Can I help?" Now he's found something new to be excited about and soon let down for.

"You're a bit too young and small for that." Gaster says. He adds on once Papyrus frowns again. "If you grow and learn enough then maybe."

Papyrus quickly perks up. "Smart I'll grow tall and smart and help you! And help with a lot more things!" The kid was practically bouncing with excitement.

"That's right, I guess." Gaster mutters at first. "Now go get Sans to read to you." With that, Papyrus was already heading off to do so. For a moment after he left, it was silent.

"That was softer than I expected from you." Rocksan says quietly. Gaster looks at her and squints a bit.

"Oh really? You basing that off a first impression? Because if I remember correctly yours wasn't pretty either." Gaster retorts. Rocksan looks away and starts to mutter.

"I just didn't expect it out of you, or any of this." Gaster chuckled quietly and took another sip of his coffee. "I thought before you would use them for the barrier or something… not that I would've wanted that as a mother but…"

"The situation between then and now is different." Gaster starts as he stares into his cup. "They weren't for the same purpose or mistake, so therefore their fate didn't deserve to be that way.

Rocksan went silent as she thought about it. Gaster did the same, not bothering to talk more than he has to. He went to leave only to be stopped again. "Thanks for talking with me, by the way."

Gaster paused for a moment, then shrugged and kept walking. Not much came to mind on what to say on that.

For most days, Sans checked on how Rocksan was healing. She requested to stay even though she didn't have to and Sans thought it was fine since they didn't normally get patients nor anything to work on in the labs. Gaster didn't like her staying longer but just decided to accept it since he normally didn't have to deal with her.

Sadly today wasn't that kind of day. Anton visited this time with Grillby since there was apparently a scheduled hang out between Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby. In the end, that meant Gaster had to deal with Rocksan and Anton planned to bug the royal scientist. A bad turn of events for Gaster.

"Oh great." He muttered as he saw Anton entering the room Rocksan and him were in.

_'Yo!'_ The flame monster wrote as soon as he entered._ 'Sans said I could find you here!'_

Gaster rubbed his skull a bit as he responded. "I'll have to talk to him later… Why aren't you watching them or something?"

_'They can handle themselves!'_ Anton wraps an arm around Gaster. _'Besides, we dad's weren't invited to this hang out!'_

"We?" Gaster repeated, knowing that Rocksan was of course paying attention to them. "You're the only dad here, remember?" Anton just silently laughed.

_'Sure thing.'_ Anton then noticed Rocksan watching for the first time._ 'Oh hey!'_ Things could only get worse from here to Gaster._ 'The name is Anton! Hope you don't mind reading!'_

"No it's fine." Rocksan said with a shake of her head. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rocksan." As soon as Anton essentially let go of Gaster, the scientist was making his way out of the room. He wasn't going to stay for this interaction.

Anton would say something but his only way to do that would be to head over to the other and get his attention. He just decided he can do that later and looked at Rocksan.

_'So how well do you know Gaster?'_ Anton asks her first. Rocksan hesitated at first but Anton didn't seem to pay mind to that.

"Kind of a while…" She mutters. "I mostly just see him on the boat rides he takes occasionally since I do that."

_'Oh? You're the person? No reason you were gone then!'_ Anton smiles more than he was doing before._ 'Thanks for all your help then! You make traveling around this big place a lot easier you know.'_ Rocksan was admittedly flattered at the thanks._ 'If only we had a similar way to get around Hotland though, to get to the capital and back easier. So far we just got more paths getting built around.'_

"Yes. Plus it's hot there, as the name implies." Rocksan adds. "What… what does Gaster specialize in? Do you think he could at least make an attempt at it?"

_'I don't know but he is the royal scientist! So I bet he knows quite a bit and could help. He's told me once he's been studying sciences of all different kinds for as long as he can remember!'_ Anton writes, liking Rocksan's idea. _'I can ask him later.'_

"As long as he remembers, huh…" Rocksan repeats quietly. Anton perked up a bit but didn't manage to hear what she said at all.

"All right. Visiting time is over." Gaster says as he re-enters the room. He grabs Anton by the arm, which catches the elemental by surprise. Anton makes his arm change shape a bit and moved to pull away from the other before reforming it to the way it was before.

_'But I only just got here!'_ Anton writes quickly.

"And? I didn't plan on you being here at all really." Gaster crosses his arms.

_'Fiiiine. Can I ask you a quick question then?'_ Anton asks and gets a look from the other like "you just did"._ 'Do you think you can build something in Hotland so we can easily get around?'_

"I'll think about it. Now out." Gaster answers after a slight pause. Anton pouted a bit but starts to head put like told.

_'I'll just visit another time.'_ Anton writes, not knowing if Gaster was looking since he was turned away.

"If I let you." Anton silently laughs and quickly heads out at the other's response. Gaster glances at Rocksan once the flame was gone before moving to head back out as well.

"Wait, please." Rocksan requests, making Gaster do so without a response. "I wish to ask you a question myself. Sans doesn't seem to remember me, as well as Papyrus. What about you? Do you remember your past? Of who you were before this?"

There was a long pause before Gaster decided to answer. "Souls are fragile things, especially when outside of the body. They can be easily tampered with and wiped clean of memories or personality. I would say I lost both. The only key I have of my part is my original name from a database, along with the information that belonged to that name."

"And that is?" Rocksan leaned forward a bit from being intrigued.

"Aster. Aster Wingding." Gaster looked back at her and glared, as if she was asking too much. Rocksan's eyelights shook in their sockets. The other studied her expression for a moment before deciding to leave. He felt the need to quickly get out of the labs so he decided to at least head for Asgore's castle. There was a person he wanted to see that could maybe ease his bones that had recently begun to shake.

"…Should I make some tea?" Was Asgore's first question to Gaster when he arrived, looking clearly troubled. The royal scientist just accepted and found a seat in Asgore's big armchair. Ashore got the tea ready as soon as he could and gave a cup to his friend. "Are you alright?"

Gaster didn't answer for a few moments. He took a sip of the fresh tea after letting it cool down to soothe himself amd think of an answer. "What do you think are the chances of meeting someone from a previous life?" He then began to name percentages and explain, as if reading a datasheet from his head.

"Relax, please." Asgore rests a hand on the others shoulder for comfort. "Did this really happen? Did you meet someone from when you were human?" Gaster didn't exactly like that phrasing but he just pushed past that.

"I only think so. I have to confirm but the look in her eyes said a lot already." Gaster muttered and took another sip of his tea.

"I see…" Asgore says quietly. "I say go for the answers you really wish to know and get them while you can, but make sure to be careful on if you may regret those answers."

Gaster takes the time to think as he lets silence fill the room. A realm of possibilities stood in front of him and an unknown past. He could think of a few to ask but with the only known factors a few others were not really an option for Gaster. Asgore meanwhile just patiently waits for the other to say something.

"I think I just need a breather for now." Gaster mutters. Normally he didn't go to the king or anyone else for personal matters like this but it was a choice recently made on a whim rather than thought, things he normally didn't do.

"I see. I hope I helped in some way." Asgore removed his hand from the other's shoulder. He was beginning to leave when Gaster spoke again.

"And thanks for the tea, too." He looked back to see Gaster rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Asgore let out a small chuckle.

"Anytime. Let me know if you need some more." Asgore knew that was Gaster's special way of saying thanks for everything. He just left after that by his friend's request.

That left Gaster with his thoughts completely, staring off at the opposite wall. Maybe he should go back through the logs that the scientists from before left behind about him before he asks any questions so he knows he didn't miss anything. The most he got before was a name, age, date of birth, death, and revival. Unless they were trying to isolate most main variables as much as possible, there could be more about him. If not, he guessed Rocksan was the last of possible chances to get answers.

Gaster got up from the chair once his cup was empty. Maybe he'll go for another walk, or perhaps just check the files now rather than later. He definitely wouldn't go to Rocksan first, that was the last step. He just left Asgore's place without telling the king as one would expect from the royal scientist. He thought he should go for the files since it'll take a long while to go through them all and then a walk to think about any new factors. It sounded like a good plan to at least Gaster since it'll take a few days to even do the first part without interruptions from Sans or Papyrus, or both, and breaks. Even if Rocksan left by the time wege was done then she would still be doing her job of boat rides around most of the Underground since she's managed to do something for monsters with that and they would hate to have it not be as organized since she said where they would go if they had no one on board.

His chance shouldn't disappear, his probably overthinking made that clear to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,729

"How did you know Aster Wingding?" Gaster asks as he stares intently at the other. Rocksan took a moment to answer as her dog boat thing looked at her.

"He was someone in my school that died a long time ago." She answers quietly. "He was suspected to be a murder victim but the killer was never found."

"Only suspected?" Gaster comments, hoping to get more information out before asking a different question.

"They couldn't even get much information about the case since he was a closed off kid and was an orphan. He just was found dead one day. He only talked to one person ever and not even they knew what happened the night before he died." Gaster believed there was more to that story but didn't push it any further.

"Do you know what he was like?" Gaster spoke like his human self was a completely different person. It wasn't like he was wrong, since he could be compared to a permanent amnesiac. He wouldn't know what he felt back then or anything.

"Well…" Rocksan had to think of an answer. "Not too different. He had a sharp tongue to everyone compared to your sharp actions of avoiding people." Gaster rolled his eyes and looked away grumpily, just letting her continue. "Less friends and at best occasionally happy." She's really annoying sometimes. "I think you two were similar only because the world wronged both of you in some way, making you two grumpy misfits."

"Oh great." Gaster growled out. "I'm glad we're both similarly terrible." Rocksan let out a genuine, bubbly laugh to Gaster's surprise. He didn't think she'd laugh at his sarcastic comments. He just decided to think of another one of his questions. "Did you know Aster personally?"

This question provoked an interesting response. Rocksan didn't answer and avoided eye constant. Gaster would ask again to push for a definite said question but the two were interrupted.

"We got books!" It was Papyrus, bounding on over to them. Sans followed behind casually waved at Gaster.

"Books checked out and ready to go, G." He says and pats the young skeleton's head.

"Alright." Gaster says, internally groaning. He looks at Rocksan before stepping on the boat. Both Papyrus and Sans followed, though Papyrus was on the other' shoulders for the sake of space.

When the two got off Gaster looked at Rocksan again before stepping off himself. "Now you get more time on your answer." Rocksan didn't respond but it didn't matter. Gaster would be back again without Papyrus and Sans hopefully so they don't get interrupted again.

Did it go that way? Not exactly.

When Gaster went over to meet Rocksan once again, Asgore had noticed the two and was heading on over. Rather than looking like the king of all monsters that he was, he looked like just a casual monster that went shopping recently.

"It is a surprise to see you here, Gaster." He says with a heart warming smile. Gaster just rolled his eyes.

"I think it's more surprising to see you around here." He responds as he crosses his arms. Asgore lets out a laugh and pats Gaster on the head, as if trying to keep the skeleton calm.

"Well I've just been shopping. Thought it would be a good idea to also see how people are doing around here as the king." Asgore said. "What about you, Gaster?"

Gaster didn't know what to say at first. "Just came back from dropping off Papyrus' old library books." Asgore would've believed him if Rocksan didn't speak up.

"Didn't you already do that a while ago with Papyrus and Sans?" Asgore blinked before his smile weakened, realizing something.

"I see." He says and looks at Gaster again. "I hope things are going alright then." The scientist just avoided looking at the other directly. "But speaking of Sans and Papyrus, how are they doing? I haven't ran into them in a while."

"They're doing fine." Was Gaster's simple answer.

"Well tell then that if they want they can stop by and have some tea." Asgore says and smiles a bit more before looking at Rocksan. "You are invited to stop by as well. We can maybe chat over some tea then."

Rocksan seemed surprised yo be talked to. "Oh, I'll see if I can. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Visitors are always welcome anyways." The amount of softness that radiated from this goat was obvious and at large. He looks at Gaster. "That includes you too. I'm hoping one of these times you come to visit me just to casually hang out at least once."

"Too busy." Gaster responded. Asgore gave him a curious look.

"With what?" He asks, making Gaster look away. He looks at Rocksan and remembers.

"With finding and making transportation around Hotland." Rocksan seemed surprised at Gaster's answer. Meanwhile Ashore wraps him in a big hug.

"What a wonderful idea!" He lets go of the annoyed skeleton. "Anyways you can make it a cooler one too? With all this but I'm hesitant to even go back to the castle!"

"I'll see, but obviously you'll survive either way." Gaster says but Asgore just laughs at that.

"Well I must get going to Snowdin." He looks at Rocksan. "Do you mind giving me a ride?"

"Not at all. Hop on." Asgore does just that and soon the two were gone. Gaster just left deciding to give up on chasing his past self. Maybe he should work on those plans now anyways since he's free.

So he did just that. Project CORE was soon underway to busy his time and help out a bit. His ideas would grow out of hand as he makes the blueprints but he believed it could be done, upgrading Hotland in a sense, though he still expected snags and hiccups.

There was already one when he went to tell Asgore about his ideas. Rocksan was happily chatting with the king when he arrived. Gaster groaned but approached the two anyways.

"Oh! Gaster! It's good to see you!" Ashore smiled at his friend and drags Rocksan's attention to the royal scientist.

"Are you too busy or can I talk to you about something?" Gaster asks, quickly.

"Well you can have some tea with us and when Rocksan leaves we can talk, alright?" Asgore knew it was business matters due to the rolled up blueprints in Gaster's hands.

"Fine." Gaster says, but it didn't mean he would probably hang out. Instead he sat on the stairs to wait. He could hear Asgore sigh and soon the two talking. Gaster tried not to hear them when it was about them.

Rocksan eventually left, Gaster of course could tell. Ashore sat next to him and offered a cup of tea.

"Are you alright?" Gaster just nodded a bit at the king's question. "She talks to both me and you it seems. She was curious to know about you too. Do you think things are getting better?" Asgore knew from the beginning who she was since it was hooded cape disguise after all and after a bit of talking last time Gaster visited, Asgore could guess why he lied by the river and why Rocksan was curious.

"I don't really care if it does anymore. It doesn't really matter at this point." Gaster just changed the conversation to the blueprints so he didn't have to talk about that anymore.

Soon Gaster had a construction team to work with him on the project. He supervised and proved certain materials the team would need in construction that only Gaster could make. Whenever he wasn't doing that he was relaxing in the snow forest outside of Snowdin, waiting to see if a human would come by. That was another job he had to focus on, so Asgore didn't have to. It wasn't something the king should have to do. It was his testing and experiments on getting rid of the barrier anyways, so he should catch his own "specimen" so to say. It's his problem.

A human would eventually fall somewhat early into the CORE's construction. That would be the third. Their soul was unfortunately a reminding orange and their body was left to be buried in the snow. It was only their fate. Soon their gloves and bandana would be found in nearby snow.

The fourth human ran into trouble with the guards around in Hotland before Gaster even knew about them, due to supervising as they were halfway through the CORE project. Since Asgore declared a war on humans a few years back, the knights have been trying to catch any they see. They didn't really manage though, only close attempts of cornering them like this one but Gaster always got to them first. In fact, this human ran into the ruins they originally tried to avoid because of this.

Sans was the one who spotted them sneaking through the labs after putting Papyrus to bed. He paged Gaster as soon as he saw them. It took a while for said skeleton to get there, but at least the human was still wandering about.

Almost without hesitation, Gaster swiftly killed the human essentially in a surprise attack once he spotted them. He didn't even warn Sans at all.

"Apologies." He says as he pulls out the soul, which was a green one. "But do you mind cleaning this up for me? I have to notify Asgore of something." Sans just slowly nodded since he wasn't sure what to say other than that. This was just the grim truth after all.

The fifth human would appear even later around the end of the CORE's long production. They were in Waterfall when Gaster was on his way to Snowdin. They weren't far from the main riverway, which is probably why Rocksan later visited the lab later out of concern.

She asked Sans for Gaster and got directions to where he was. He was in the deepest part of the lab where the souls were stored.

Rocksan found him sitting on the floor next to the five collected souls, staring at them all. She knew the newest one was the purple one, similar to Gaster's soul before he could even remember. He probably knew that fact too.

"Are you okay?" Rocksan asks, hoping not to surprise him, yet he didn't seem to care.

"I don't know."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,064

Rocksan didn't leave when she found Gaster in such a mental state. She moved the soul containers to the wall away from Gaster before coming back to sit in front of him since he was still staring at the same spot.

"I heard the CORE will be open soon." Rocksan says, trying to make conversation with the other.

"In a week if testing goes well."

"I bet people will really like it."

"Mhm." Rocksan wasn't getting very far with this. Gaster only gave minimal responses. He did eventually mutter something while the two were both silent. "Two more to go."

"Is that so…?" Rocksan mutters. She knows very well that they could be out only halfway through the CORE's development or even now with the soul recently collected. Maybe they would have never been down here in the first place.

Gaster mover to bury his face in his hands and leaned over. "How many people have I ended the lives of? How many lives have I ruined?" Rocksan didn't know what to say in response to that. She's of course never seen Gaster in a state like this and no one else might have. Never so admittedly broken in this way at least.

The second one to see would be in soon. Anton softly knocked on the door before entering and slightly illuminating the very poorly lit room. He seemed to already figured what was up as he shut the door. He sat on the ground beside Gaster to wrap his arms around the other.

"Do you think Vedran is disappointed in me?" While Rocksan didn't understand, Anton clearly did as he shook his head. He had Gaster look up in his direction after that.

_'I'm sure he's not. He just wishes the best for you.'_ Anton writes. Gaster just stares, seeming unsure instead._ 'I've visited Asgore since you didn't seem like yourself lately. You couldn't burden it anymore, huh?'_ Anton gave him a weak smile. _'I'm sorry but I just wanted to know what was wrong.'_

Gaster shook his head before lowering it again. Anton just gave a comforting kiss on the forehead. Rocksan didn't know much more than Anton was doing better at this than she was. She was going to leave to let Anton take care of it instead but he grabbed her by her sleeve. He offered an arm for her to join the hug as well.

Rocksan was very hesitant at first, wondering if she even belonged, before she gave in and hugged Gaster with Anton. The scientist seemed to calm down after a while until there was a beeping noise. He pulled away and took out a small device. After a moment of looking at it he speaks up.

"I gotta go." He says and teleports off without waiting for any kind of response. Anton silently sighs after just a moment.

_'He better not be pushing himself again…'_ He writes. Rocksan nodded in response and let out a not silent sigh. She could only guess he was doing just that.

Gaster went all the way to another part of Hotland. That's where Sans paged him to go at least. Of course, he was not too far off from there and seemed to be watching something. Gaster heads on over and gets Sans' attention.

"Where?" He almost glares at the other a bit, clearly making Sans more worried than he was before.

"Over there." Sans pointed in a direction with a human like figure in the distance. "They shot Aella back in Snowdon and when their weapon stopped working they started running from everyone they see. I got the monster looking after Aella's kid to look after Papyrus and paged you while running after them to find where they were so-"

"So I can do the dirty work myself." Gaster says, cutting the other off before the details so he can just start his way over to the human already. Sans seemed troubled by that but didn't bother to speak up about it.

When the human noticed him and tried to run away, Gaster just appeared in front of them. Even when they tried to run away in a different direction the same thing would happen then. There was clearly no way Gaster would let them escape. Even they knew that.

Tears began to form in the human's eyes. "How could you take them from me?! What did they do to you monsters?!" Gaster could already have a good guess on what they meant and why they were throwing such a fit down here. He pulled on their soul and lifted them into the air.

"Doesn't mean you can just prance around here causing more problems than we need since we have other problems to deal with in the first place." Gaster glares before piercing them for a somewhat merciless and painless death.

Gaster stared at the yellow soul for a moment after he pulled it out. A soul of justice killed Aella, a mother who just wished to help and protect her kingdom. Everyone's justice can be just that different.

The scientist made his way back to where Sans is. He forcibly gives the soul to the other and starts to walk off, almost leaving Sans completely confused. "I've got some things to do, bring that to the lab."

He went all the way to Snowdin first, where Aella was shot and killed. Monsters were already collecting the dust and mourning about the event together. Besides passing by to see what was going on with that, he also came here because Undyne's babysitter was here. He's pretty sure the babysitter was also the one Alphys was given to after Aksinya's death until she had a proper new parent.

The monster answered the door even if seeming both surprised and confused about his arrival. When he asked for Undyne it lowered both feelings a bit with a tinge of sadness, knowing why he would ask for the poor child. He was one of the pick-up guardians in case something happened and this was one of those very cases. He told them to look after Papyrus a bit longer until Sans can pick him up though.

Nothing was said between Undyne and Gaster until they reached Hotland. "Why are going all the way over here? Mama's house is back thata way." She pointed behind them with one hand while holding Gaster's hand with the other.

"No one can watch you there." Gaster simply answers her. He knows he had to be the one to break the facts to her but he didn't exactly want to.

"Mama can! She always takes care of me!" Undyne exclaims innocently. Gaster tried not to empathize with her since he knows what it's like losing the person taking care of you but it's hard not to anyways.

"She's gone. She doesn't belong to the same world as us anymore." He didn't know how to say it exactly but she seemed to understand it being put that way anyways. Her head fins lowered and tears started to form as the reality started to hit her hard. her voice cracked when she tried to speak in response.

"G-gone?" The tears rolled down her cheeks. "She can't be gone! She has to play music for me and tuck me in at bedtime and show me how to fight and-"

"She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it!" Gaster snaps. They both stop in their tracks and fall silent until Gaster tugs her arm to in a sense say keep going. Undyne speaks up after a small sniffle.

"What do I do then?" She asks. "What do I do without my mama?"

"I'm going to take you to someone who can take care of you. It won't be the same but at least you'll have someone." Undyne just seemed to accept that and kept walking with the other.

She kept her gaze down, probably trying to comprehend it fully, until Gaster knocked on the castle doors. Asgore answered after just a moment, surprised to even see the two.

"What brings you here with Undyne?" He asks the unusual visitor. Gaster gently pushed the kid forward on her back with his hand.

"I just thought that since you have a problem with being lonely, you could look after her." Gaster answers. Asgore didn't quite understand it all yet but told Undyne to head inside to the living room. "Aella got killed by a human that fell down. I took care of them though." The scientist mutters to continue and explain. He hoped Undyne didn't hear but it was hard to tell. With his luck she probably did.

"I see… how unfortunate then…" Asgore mutters in response. When Gaster went to turn and leave, the king spoke again. "Look, Gaster. I know this has been taking a toll on you. How about you come in for a cup of tea? Please?"

Gaster hesitated before he just let out a sigh. "Fine." Asgore got the tea brewing once Gaster came inside. He then got Undyne situated in his home before the tea was ready so he fan pour some for all three there.

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself?" Asgore asks when he hands Gaster his cup. "It's only one more. Should I take this last one?"

"It's because it's only one more that I should take this last one." Gaster responds. Asgore seemed to really want to press on but knew it wouldn't get anywhere, knowing Gaster at least.

"Then how about this. If they make it to my castle, I'll deal with them. If the guards get them, I'll tell them to bring them to you. How's that?" Asgore offers.

"Works for me." Since there was little hesitation, Asgore figures the other would just lie about it anyways. He at least tried to make a deal, but now he was out of options. He just let Gaster go when his tea was gone and continued helping Undyne settle in.

Gaster kept himself in the labs most of the time after to wait. He didn't talk to anyone, even if Anton or Rocksan came by. They would try to get him to open up but it didn't really work. Sometimes Anton would just hug him for long periods of time or Rocksan would sit next to him for awhile.

The only thing that made a difference was dragon fossils that was delivered to him from areas dug out for some of the CORE's area additions, small extra projects. Gaster inspected and even dated them for their age, pretty impressed by the ancient monsters. Legends did say they were strong enough that at least their bones don't dust yet Gaster didn't think it was true until now. He decided to do some experiments with them.

Sadly Gaster couldn't manage it with the whole body, due to missing pieces especially, but using a small skull of a dragon he managed to link his soul up to it to essentially revive it with the soul energy. It had purple eyelights, like Gaster's somewhat of a soul color, and flew around at first to explore the labs. After a long and absolutely annoying chase, Gaster managed to see what it could do and how the link works. He found he could summon it, which would have been useful earlier, while the skull itself could shoot beams like a dragon's breath somewhat and teleport around.

Gaster didn't like how affectionate the skull ended up being, even if probably being only a young dragon anyways. It was constantly nuzzling up against him and flying in circles around him. He'd rather one of the older skulls. He might give this one to Papyrus for a trade out so he doesn't have to deal with it. He'd much prefer that than keep the annoying thing around.

He did end up introducing the dragon skull to Papyrus and they got along well to the point the young skeleton named it "Cuddles" since it was so affectionate. Cuddles eyelights soon changed to orange after that and Papyrus had an easy pet to look after with Sans.

Gaster could just make more from there anyways. It didn't really take a toll on his soul either like a connected weak soul. He just hoped the next ones aren't that affectionate this time so he can have easier ones to handle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,925

Compared to the other humans, it's been a long time since one has fallen down. Gaster spent his time waiting after he was done with his experiments. There wasn't much more for hum to do besides giving some blueprints and parts for adding onto the CORE every once and awhile. It wasn't enough to cure his boredom fully.

He still ignored Rocksan and Anton when they came by. He didn't care if it upset or worried them. He just wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. How could he be?

Gaster found himself pacing different rooms of the lab, muttering to himself. Usually no one was there when he did this, though if anyone did come by he'd stop and normally be silent.

One time it was Papyrus who came by, racing up with a paper in his hand. Gaster's red scarf was neatly tied around his neck, as it always seems to be since the first day Papyrus managed to get to wear it.

"Look at what I made!" Papyrus exclaims, shoving the paper in the other's blank face. The paper had a crayon drawing with Gaster, who was drawn fairly tall with the purple scarf on, in the middle. Sans and Papyrus were at his sides, Sans wearing his blue jacket while Papyrus had the red scarf and a yellow jacket. All three of them were smiling on the snowy scenery with Snowdin's decorated tree Papyrus loves a lot.

Something probably should have clicked inside Gaster, yet nothing did. "That's nice. Did you show Sans yet?" He simply responded, knowing Papyrus won't stop bothering without any answer. He was used to that fact by now.

"Yeah!" Papyrus answered. That was a fair one since he was probably next to Sans when he made it.

"Then go ask him where you should put it." Gaster responds, making Papyrus nod and run off. The scientist rubbed his face once the kid was gone, now having forgotten what he was pacing and muttering about. Papyrus had thrown him off track.

Gaster just decided to leave the labs for now and take a walk to Snowdin. Maybe he just needed fresh air, as fresh as it gets at least.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to do once he got to the snowy forest area but he just knew that's how far he was going to go. It wasn't until he walked past Anton's that he decided he would go in.

The place was it's usual warm feel and customers. The only difference was a more dim looking Anton, Rocksan sitting next to him, and the fact they were talking about Gaster. The scientist could read it on Anton's half even if he couldn't hear Rocksan's half. Gaster walked up anyways, sitting one stool away from Rocksan while Anton essentially was in the middle on the other side of the bar.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about?" Gaster asks when he gets there, making the two surprised. Rocksan sat up straighter, looking at the royal scientist, before looking away from the slightest bit of shame.

_'Ah, hello Gaster. Surprise to see you here, but good as well.'_ Anton wrote, seeming tired compared to his normal mood.

"You seem dull." Gaster says, not really properly responding to the other. Anton silently sighed.

_'It's been a long set of days, however many it's been. You know how it is.'_ Anton writes in response.

Gaster didn't say anything for a moment. "Can I get a water?" He asks, not following the previous topic again.

_'I dunno, can you?'_ Anton cracks a grin of his own smart reply._ 'Just kidding. I'll get you it.'_ He continued after seeing it didn't really have an effect on Gaster.

It was silent as Anton got Gaster his glass of water, Rocksan being not really sure what to say. Gaster didn't mind it as he sipped his water, though it clearly bothered the other two. The scientist just got up when he was done with the water to leave.

_'I hope you visit again sometime.'_ Anton writes. Gaster just did a slight nod before checking the now beeping device in his pocket. Something wrong with the CORE, an urgent problem. With everyone already switched to using the CORE as their main power source rather than trying to manage just some temporary solutions, it would be terrible if the CORE shut down now. They already had to make ways to keep it cool, more problems wouldn't be good.

Gaster now walked with urgency compared to the sad, disappointing sack of bones he was earlier. Now he had a purpose to follow to the end. Honestly it made him feel a bit better to have something to do.

He made his way into the CORE, where the most recent addition was being made. Some workers were watching some exposed wires spark occasionally, clearly unsure what they should do. They became relieved when they heard and saw Gaster coming over.

"What's the problem here?" Gaster asks as he walks up. The head of the workers move forward to explain.

"Looks like something destroyed the panel and damaged some of the wires along with a special part we don't have access to. Whatever had bumped into it is going to cost us a bit for this section of the CORE." At least it was just for this section.

"I'll take a look then." Gaster says as he pushes past them to look. They were obviously right. Gaster paged Sans to deliver what he needed and waited for the skeleton to appear.

When Gaster saw Sans heading over he put on his electricity resistant gloves and took the parts and materials from the other's hands. Sans stayed next to the workers after. They all watched as Gaster cut off damaged wiring to make his way to the damaged parts behind. He'll weld the wires together with new ones once he's about done with this ordeal.

The main problem was getting the broken part unstuck. It was wedged in when it got snapped in half so Gaster had to use a screwdriver to try wiggling it out. The first half popped out just fine but the other was having trouble. It was most likely due to gravity not helping with the piece.

This then caused a big mistake on Gaster's part. He jammed the screwdriver in too hard trying to pry the part out that it broke it more and made a huge spark. It must've reached past the gloves, for the next thing he knew, he felt a large jolt through his soul. The spark managed to catch the edge of his magic system and shocked his soul like it would any other.

The shock of course hurt a lot, making Gaster hiss out a curse. His vision went blurry, worse than before at least. He was near-sighted, so usually it wasn't much of a problem, but now it felt like there was barely a point to any vision at all.

Sans and the workers started asking Gaster if he was okay but the royal scientist never responded to them. He just tried to power through what little vision he had so they just went quiet and watched as he ripped out the part with his gloved hand. He now could replace the broken part, since nothing else was hurt, and repair the wires. Once that was done he could replace the broken panel to cover it all.

"Th-there." Gaster almost wheezed out. He seemed so weak after the shock. Sans helped him up, worried that something was wrong with the other. Gaster pushed away from him and stumbled. He leaned against a wall only inches from vanishing into a large, white void, one that can surely swallow him whole if he fell in.

Gasps of fear and shock sounded off because of his location. They were barely audible due to the loud ringing only Gaster could hear. Sans and the workers crowded around him, trying to help, but he pushed himself forward and made it halfway across the bridge over the white void.

He was refusing help. Sans had to approach from behind to not provoke the other. "Look, Gaster. I know you don't normally accept help from others but, please, let us just this once help you get back to the lab. After that you can take care of yourself. Please." Gaster still refused.

"I-I can get there m-myself." He muttered, causing Sans to worry more when he moved to keep going. Sans figured he could catch him in time since fighting wouldn't be worth it in the end.

Gaster made it past the first area fine, even if there were close calls. His bones started to shake as he got to the second area, causing more worry than before.

He won't make it past the second area at this rate. Sans realized this quick and tries to convince him again. "I really think you should let us help-"

"No!" Gaster yelled, turning his head slightly to look at Sans. He kept refusing help yet moving forward. He looked ahead and began to stumble again. The strong skeleton that could carry massive burdens was gone, as if being crushed by it. It was clear he was going to collapse soon from exerting himself.

The scientist teetered near the edge as he tried to keep walking. Sans tried to get closer but ended up making Gaster whip his head around and lose his balance. Next thing Sans knew, he had to reach over the edge to catch Gaster by the wrist.

He wasn't fighting this time. Instead, he stared up at Sans with his blurry eyelights. He didn't grab onto the other, though, to keep from falling. He just watched as he slipped from the other's grip slowly. Sans grabbed him by the soul with his magic as he heard gasps and the work crew running to get help.

Sans never really used his magic often like Gaster did. Maybe occasionally he would teleport past a door or downstairs to be slightly lazy, but it wouldn't have much effect on a moment like now. He struggled to hold Gaster up without straining himself.

"J-just… let go…" Gaster mumbled and closed his eyesockets. "D-don't hurt yourself over me."

Sans tried to argue, wanting to insist it was the lack of energy getting to his head. "If I let you go now, you won't be back. I'd bever be able to forgive myself then."

"And Papyrus n-needs a brother more than he needs me. You f-falling with me won't help the situation at all, w-will it?" Gaster sadly had a point and Sans knew that. He wished the other didn't, even if it would be strange that way. Tears began to form in his eyesockets.

"What about the people that don't want you to go?" Sans asks, trying to pull the other up although his lack of magic nade the other heavier. "They're getting help anyways, so I just have to hold out a bit longer."

Gaster let out one of his trademark sighs. "This wouldn't be the first time I've hurt people around me. It's just finally time for the final one. For it all to stop." He opened his eyesockets and stared at the other. Sans stared back as he made the hard decision to take the other's request seriously.

He let go and watched Gaster continue to fall into the white void, almost looking peaceful. He could almost hear the doors open behind him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,474

Gaster felt like he was still there, yet he really wasn't. He knew that. No matter what he saw blackness as far as he can see. He couldn't really tell if his eyes were even opened or closed, if he was anywhere. He didn't even know if his soul had shattered or not.

He'd rather be walking in Snowdin's forest or the Ruins but it couldn't really be helped. Though after a bit of waiting that seemed to change. It seemed Gaster materialized somewhere in the ruins, probably not too far from Toriel's place.

He looked at his hands, which were glitching every few moments and looked slightly like they were melting and fading. The rest of his body looked the same. He moved slowly at first, testing what he can do before he began to pick up the pace.

No one ever looked at him, like he wasn't even there. He seemed like he turned into a ghost monster but definitely on the dead side. Even Toriel ignored his presence as he watched her go about her day for a bit before moving on. Most he could note is she seemed slow moving, as if upset.

He just walked to Snowdin without any feeling of cold. Normally he could from all his magic but now it felt nice this way. He was thankful for that. It was always a problem during his walks.

When he got to Snowdin, he noticed how it's actually been quite a while since he fell. Sans and Papyrus were talking to some people in town with full snow outfits on and suitcases behind them. Sans was talking about a house for the two of them. Papyrus seemed to wave Gaster's way, making the skeleton look behind himself before slightly waving back. The kid looked pleased with that.

Eventually Sans just moved into Anton's. Grillby was working tonight and the two talked like friends. Papyrus sat on a barstool happily and waved at the flame monster. It seems like Grillby was going to help out the two skeletons, being the only monster that at least acted like he knew them. Everyone else seemed to forget, at least knowing them somewhat since the monster population wasn't that high and they visited frequently, but Grillby and Anton were the only ones that the two personally had that knew them.

That made Gaster wonder where Anton could be, moving to the kitchen at the same time as Grillby. The flame showed Gaster where Anton was, even if not on purpose, sitting curled up in a corner. He was even more dull than before. His flames barely lit up the walls around him and he was beginning to turn orange and yellow like Grillby.

"Sans says he wishes to work for us so he can support his brother." Grillby says as he sits down in front of his father. "I was thinking we could pay for their house as long as Sans works enough to pay it off."

Anton lifted a shaky hand._ 'Sounds like a plan.'_ He didn't write anything else. Grillby sat in silence for a moment before getting up to report to Sans. Gaster just watched the flame and skeleton talk and work things out. If there was anything strange Gaster saw recently, it was how much Sans used his magic. Ye barely used it before but now he seemed to use it for every little thing, as if he wanted to drain himself.

Gaster began to move on once it got boring to watch them work on paperwork, making his way to Waterfall. He didn't expect to find much there but was surprised when he passed an echo flower field. He found Rocksan silently crying all alone. He didn't know why she was like that but when he moved closer she quickly looked in his direction. She didn't seem to see him, for when he looked behind himself she said nothing and shook it off. She dried her tears and walked away.

Gaster found nothing in Hotland besides Cuddles and his other blasters sleeping in his old room. Papyrus could summon Cuddles anytime so Gaster guessed the blaster prefered this room as a nap spot. By the cyan eyelights in one of the ones that were awake, Sans had taken over Gaster's. At least this room was a part of the lab only a very select few monsters knew about.

The capital would provide Gaster of the answers he needed to understand what was going on. More specifically the castle would do so. He found Undyne begging Asgore for something.

"You gotta train me so I can be in the guard like momma! So I can get the last human soul myself like how you got the last six!" That wasn't right. Did Undyne misunderstand who's been doing such a thing? Asgore couldn't even put the souls in a jar since he'd just absorb them.

"Ah… yes. That's right. I did." The way Asgore responded was awkward. He wasn't really a good liar, so it was clear to Gaster he knew he didn't do it, yet his face seemed like he struggled to remember exactly who did. It made it clear to Gaster what happened to him when he fell in the CORE.

Those who barely knew him forgot him, and those who were close struggled to even remember him. It was like he never lived at all.

He watched Asgore take his burden from Undyne's words before they made a deal. If Undyne could beat Asgore in a duel, she can take her mother's position.

Gaster decided to leave and head back to Snowdon, back to Anton's. He made those close to him depressed about him being gone, so he decided to stay near the dying flame that was Anton. Maybe he can sense Gaster's presence like Rocksan seemed to, so he can at least be there.

He sat next to the flame monster most of the time, sometimes listening to Anton and Grillby talk. Anton seemed to lean Gaster's way so he was content with that. He didn't know how to feel when Anton admitted that he loved him. It was awkward to realize he missed that detail. He just kept close either way. He had nothing better to do anyways besides sit there and watch as Sans or Grillby go in and out of the kitchen. If Anton moved, he just moved with.

It wouldn't be long until Anton stayed where he was no matter what. Both Grillby and Gaster stayed behind with him. They watched his flames weaken before dying out completely. No dust, unlike a normal monster. Just embers.

Gaster stayed there for a while, even if Anton was gone or Grillby had already left. He stayed until he saw Sans walk in for work, deciding to get up to at least do something. He made his way to the bar to sit on one of the stools. He watched the casual life of the place and the only two employees occasionally work. They mostly got to talk to each other because it wasn't that busy. It never was. Anton and Grillby lived a calm and happy life here, the complete opposite of Gaster's. When Anton meddled in his life, he ruined his own.

Gaster shook his head a bit, as if throwing the thought out of his head, before sliding off the stool to head out. He decided to just leave for better thoughts, or at least somewhat better. He made his way to Waterfall again, finding Rocksan's river so that when she passed by to drop someone off, he hopped on.

There was a lot more to look at on the river way. New monsters too. It was more relaxing now thanks to Rocksan not fully realizing he was there. He can now stay as long as he wants.

The only problem was that it got boring after a long while. When things got boring, ge thinks way too much. The only other place he could go that he somewhat had something to do is the capital, yet he wasn't so sure he wanted to be there right now.

He ended up back in Snowdon, though this time sitting on the stairs of Sans and Papyrus' new house. He watched Papyrus run up the stairs, too busy to pat attention to Gaster, to head to his room after they were back from Anton's. Well, Grillby's now.

Gaster would honestly wish to leave this world, going with Anton to wherever he went, yet it wasn't possible so far. Instead, he was still stuck in this reality to watch over all he had caused. He eventually decided to just accept it, to watch and wait.

To wait and see if another human would fall. To wait and see if monsters could be free someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connecting Bonds Arc End
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way through! This was one of my most ambitious projects I've ever wrote, with two other, separate yet not quite, pieces as the series name for this story implies. Haven't finished those two yet, but when they're done they'll go up as well. I know this wasn't perfect but I've never wrote something this long nor finished it, so that's something to be proud of, even if it's not as high quality compared to one-shots or short stories due to burnout moments. I'm glad I powered through and found a schedule to prevent that burnout and maximize my writings. If school wasn't so busy this year, I could stick to that schedule, but for now I'll have to play a catch up game. Hopefully the next part of this series is done soon, being most likely shorter than this main one.


End file.
